Hazy
by alittlelustxx
Summary: If I forgot who I am, would you please remind me? Zuko is a little more careful, and doesn't burn Toph's feet. How much do beginnings change stories? AU. Lots of confusion, and stubborn feelings. Not to mention friendship, danger, and adventure, of course.
1. Denial

**This is an au that originally starts during the 'Western Air Temple' episode!**

**If you've never seen it, you probably should make sure you remember how much Day of Black Sun sucked before you proceed!**

Disclaimer: Oh, God. I wish I owned Avatar: The Last Airbender! But I sure don't. Only gonna say it one time!

* * *

**Denial**

"The new plan is the old plan! You just need to master all four elements, and defeat the fire lord before the comet comes!" A positive Sokka broke the silence. The losses that occurred during the 'Day of Black Sun' were eating up the entire gang. The constant worrying had become rather overwhelming, and there was no denying it.

"Oh, yeah," Aang rolled his eyes. "That's great, no problem. I-I'll just do that." Sarcastically, the Avatar huffed and flung a rock off the edge of the platform of earth he rested against.

"Aang, no one said it's gonna be easy." Eased Katara, as optimistic as she could be.

"Well, it's not even gonna be possible! Where am I supposed to get a firebending teacher?" Aang's voice was composed of doubt and reluctance. The stress was weighing on him.

"We could look for Jeong Jeong!"

"Yeah, right, like we'll ever run into Jeong Jeong again." Aang rested flat on his back against the earth, and his eyes flickered over to Toph, kicking her feet off of a much higher, flattened rock.

"Who's-? Oh, never mind. If it's important, I'll find out."

Aang jumped off of the rock he'd been relaxing atop of, on his feet quickly and running towards his glider. "Oh well, guess we can't come up with anybody! Why don't we just take a nice tour around the temple?" He didn't wait for their answers; instead, flying off a ledge and into the wind's currents.

An impatient Toph pressed the soles of her feet to the risen ground beneath her, bending her knees and taking a deep breath. "What's up with him?"

"There's gotta be someone who can teach him firebending."

* * *

An incredibly worried Zuko had spent the past hour and a half practicing a speech to give to the Avatar and his friends. Unfortunately, his only audience was an unconcerned frog.

"Well? What's your answer?"

Zuko felt crazy. What was he doing? Giving an explanation to an amphibian and expecting a response? He not only had raised his voice to the frog, but his breathing had sped up, and his shoulders had tensed. The frog croaked, and vaulted right past the banished prince.

Zuko lowered his eyes. "Yeah, that's what I'd say too. How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side?" He faced the ground for a moment, but soon transitioned to impersonating his Uncle Iroh, and sister, Azula, in a last resort to figure out ways to convince the Avatar to accept him in their group.

Neither relative gave him any ideas.

* * *

"Aang, I think we should be making some plans about our future!" Suggested Sokka, but Aang was far too 'distracted' to even take a look over his shoulder.

"Okay, we can do that while I show you the giant Pai Sho table! Oh, you're gonna love the all day echo chamber!"

Once everyone had landed, Toph's body shifted, as though her attention had been directed to something behind Appa. "I think that'll have to wait." She spoke calmly, but irritably, the earth dispatching the signals of a racing heart that belonged to a former threat that stood behind the flying bison.

Appa moved to the left, revealing Zuko. Each member of the gang assumed a defensive stance, prepared for whatever the 'traitor' had brought this time.

"Hello, Zuko here. Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there. I just thought that… I'd wait for you here." Zuko gulped in between words, trying to find a more 'stable' tone, feeling rather uncomfortable that he was so all-over-the-place.

Roaring loudly, Zuko's hair whipped around his face and he clenched his jaw, unintentionally bracing himself before Appa's tongue left a trail of slime down the side of Zuko's entire face.

Not before wiping himself off, Zuko cleared his throat. "I know you must be surprised to see me here…"

"Not really," Interrupted Sokka, "Since you've followed us all over the world!"

"Right… Well, uh. Anyway, what I wanted to tell you—about, is that… I changed. And I uh, I'm good now. And well… I think I should join your group. Oh, and I can teach firebending… To you."

Zuko's measly few words influenced Aang to lower his weapon.

"See, I uh—"

"You wanna what, now?" Toph asked doubtfully.

Katara stepped forward in disbelief, shaking her head with thinned eyes and hands with every preparation to strike. "You can't possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are?" Her index finger twitched inward when Zuko took in so much as a breath… Any hope for her opening up to him any time soon seemed like a lost cause.

"Yeah! All you've ever done is try to hunt us down, and capture Aang!" Sokka backed his sister, shaking his head fiercely.

"I've done some good things! I mean, I could've stolen your bison at Ba Sing Se, but I set him free! That's something!"

In memorable appreciation, Appa licked Zuko once more.

Toph's face softened, but her defensive position didn't halt its place against the ground. Her feet were apart, but her arms were by her sides before folding them across her chest. "Appa does seem to like him."

Sokka begged to differ. "He's probably just covered himself in honey or something, so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it!"

The air bison licked its lips.

"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me. And I know I've made some mistakes in the past…"

"Like when you attacked our village?" Intervened Sokka.

"Or stole my mother's necklace, and used it to track us down, and capture us?" Katara followed through, her voice bitter and harsh.

"Look, I admit, I've done some awful things." Zuko's hand clutched over his undamaged eye, voice unswerving towards the temple's ground. "I was wrong to try to capture you, and I'm sorry that I attacked the water tribe. And I never should have sent that fire nation assassin after you. I'm gonna try to stop him."

"Wait, you sent Combustion Man after us?" Sokka reached for his boomerang, wielding it tightly in his hand.

"Well, that's not his name, but,"

"Oh, sorry!" Irritably, Sokka narrowed his eyes as a cynical expression came over his face. "I didn't mean to insult your friend!" A poisonous ending tone controlled Sokka's voice, overtaken by all of the previous run-ins, and slip-ups with 'Combustion man'.

"He's not my friend!" Snapped Zuko, taking a step forward.

At last, Toph stomped her foot. She'd been doing her best to keep calm the majority of the time, but it wasn't like her to avoid being begrudging when it came down to her losses. "That guy locked me and Katara in jail, and tried to blow us all up!"

At her outburst, Zuko lowered his head.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He looked timidly in Aang's direction, hoping for some sign of an escape. "You once said that you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me." Searching for reassurance, there seemed to be a different look in the Avatar's eyes, that was, until the boy looked over to Sokka and the others, where the older boy from the water tribe shook his head. To Zuko's horror, a distinct 'no' wiped across Aang's features.

"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done." The voice of the Avatar seemed unclear that time. "We'll never let you join us." Zuko noted how definitely less unclear it was the second time around.

Katara refrained from any steadying breaths, frustrated and angry. As usual, she was concerned for everyone's safety and acted instinctively to protect those closest to her. "You need to get out of here. Now." She instructed immediately to Zuko, who shook his head.

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person anymore!" His temper was rising, and he was losing his patience. However, if he wanted to win anyone's trust, he needed to calm down. Attempting to remind himself this much, Zuko stopped at two or three more steps closer to the rest of them, an opposite sides of the ledge, generally.

"Either you leave, or we attack." Sokka moved towards Zuko, boomerang clutched tight in his grasp. There was no hesitance in his vocalization.

Zuko needed to make an important move, and fast, or else this wouldn't turn out well. He knelt down first, but leveled himself to both knees before the other three. Lifting his wrists, hands clenched above his head and close to his neck, Zuko bit his lip in defeat. There were so many things he was determined to do, to serve his destiny and to make his uncle proud—but he couldn't do that before the Avatar forgave him.

"If you won't accept me as a friend, then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." The former prince's words didn't sound ambiguous in the least bit. Toph could feel his even breathing against the turf beneath her feet.

The earthbender parted her lips to speak, a vague decision in her mind, but was immediately interrupted by Katara.

"No, we won't!" Unleashing a sinister current of water, the stream struck Zuko quickly as Katara twisted her body, agile and careful. This attack had been well prepared for him for quite some time. After Katara's last run-in with Zuko alone, she'd been furious at how easily she'd been fooled.

"Get out of here and don't come back!" Sokka's sandal crushed a rock beneath it, and Toph's head inclined in the slightest at the motion. She figured that she really had no place to speak—not yet. "And if we ever see you again, well, we'd better not see you again!" Finishing his warning, Sokka, accompanied by Aang and Katara, were all completely on offense, aside from Toph, who had her arms crossed near the back of the group.

Conquered, Zuko left, completely soaked and vanquished with disbelief. For people that claimed to be so good—he thought they were pretty damn unforgiving.

* * *

The ex-son of the Fire Lord certainly had no problem in making the same mistake of complaining about his problems to the same frog as before. It was crucial that he figured out to fix things as soon as possible, but for the life of him, he couldn't stop cursing himself for mentioning the assassin he'd hired.

"I should've just told them Azula did it! They would've believed that!" Sure, they would have believed that Azula had sent 'Combustion Man' to kill the Avatar, but that would've started off whatever it was they would have worked out badly.

Just another system of lies…what good would that do absolutely anyone?

* * *

"Why would he try and fool us like that?" Katara fumed, her entire expression masked with unmistakable fury. The back of her neck was warm, and her forehead was hot in frustration and anger.

Sokka promptly agreed with his sister. "Obviously he wants to lead us in some kind of trap!"

"This is just like when we were in prison together, in Ba Sing Se!" Katara took steps in place, changing directions every so often in her fits of irritation. "He starts talking about his mother and making it seem like he's an actual human being with feelings!"

"He wants you to trust him, and feel sorry for him. And then—" Sokka raised his arms. "He strikes!"

Katara's initial rage seemed to dwell into regret. "The thing is, it worked. I did feel sorry for him. I felt like he really was confused and hurt. But, obviously, when the time came, he made his choice—and we paid the price." Her entire face hardened. "We can't trust him."

Aang, however, was attempting to make a point rather subtly. "I have a confession to make." He didn't want to wait this explanation out—not one bit. It just wasn't something he was comfortable talking about, especially since he figured out whom it had been that had saved him from Zhao. "Remember when you two were sick and I got captured by Zhao?"

"And you made us suck on frozen frogs? How could I forget? I had a wart on the flap that hangs in the back of my throat for a month!" Pointing to the back of his throat, Sokka's eyes bulged as he did so.

Katara gagged. "Sokka, I looked at it! I told you, there was nothing there!"

"I could feel it! It's my throat hole flap!"

"Anyway—" Aang cut them off, "When Zhao had me chained up, it was Zuko who came in and got me out. He risked his life to save me." Though completely skeptical, even Aang had to admit that seemed unlikely of someone that wanted him dead for all of time. Well, not dead, but miserable, at least.

"No way!" Katara interjected, making a large 'x' with her arms. "I'm sure he only did it so he could capture you himself!" She shouted, and Sokka nodded after his sister's clear remarks.

As much as both of them disagreed, it was rather clear how whenever they opposed someone else—the enemy was in trouble. Both Sokka and Katara looked like they were the firebenders, and they were preparing to burn the entire Western air temple to the ground.

"You're probably right…" Aang trailed off, but Katara didn't bother allowing him to finish his brief statement.

"And what was all that crazy stuff about setting Appa free? What a liar!"

Toph shook her head, finally. All this arguing was really getting irritating for her rather sensitive ears. "Actually," A distinct correction had Katara's hair whipping against her shoulder as she turned. "He wasn't lying." Toph, who'd seemed standoffish about all of this, folded her arms and shrugged her shoulders.

Sokka didn't seem to care very much. "Oh, hooray! In a lifetime of evil, at least he didn't add animal cruelty to the list!" Placing his hands on his hips, Sokka seemed firm on his judgment of Zuko, but Toph stood, unmoved by everyone else.

"I'm just saying." Leaning against the wall, she didn't seem bothered by Sokka's sarcasm, as she often used her own independent arsenal of satire and the like. "That considering his messed up family, and how he was raised, he could've turned out a lot worse."

Katara scoffed. "You're right, Toph! Let's go find him, and give him a medal! The 'Not-As-Much-Of-A-Jerk-As-You-Could've-Been' award!"

"All I know is that while he was talking to us, he was sincere." Despite the malice in her words, Toph was trying her best to be sincere. It was just harder on her when she wasn't really used to it. She'd never dealt with Zuko—not really. She'd just heard stories, and if Toph absolutely despised judging someone by other stories or by appearances, she couldn't live her life doing the same thing. "Maybe you're all letting your hurt feelings keep you from thinking clearly."

"Easy for you to say! You weren't there when he had us attacked by pirates—" Argued Katara.

"Or when he burned down Kyoshi Island!" Sokka's inceptive argument no doubt had something to do with his 'girlfriend', Suki, a Kyoshi warrior herself.

"Or when he tried to capture me at the air temple!" Aang's argument was the most validated. Or, at least, it seemed to hit hardest in response.

"Why would you even try to defend him?"

As Toph called Katara, 'Sugar Queen', seemed to have the most legitimate hatred towards Zuko, but if they'd just been in prison in Ba Sing Se for a short while, there really was no reason to be so upset about it all.

"Because, Katara! You're all ignoring one crucial fact!" Toph left the wall she'd been leaning against. Prodding Aang's chest, she shifted her feet after a few stomps in the Avatar's direction. "Aang needs a firebending teacher! We can't think of a single person in the world to do the job! Now one shows up on a silver platter, and you won't even think about it?" Heated and decisive about her own moves, Toph didn't stand down until Aang made a move of his own.

"I'm not having Zuko as my teacher."

"You're darn right you're not, buddy." Confirmed Sokka, and Toph took one step backwards, pursing her lips uncomfortably. Her friends didn't usually take to ganging up on her. Even if it was a serious situation, she didn't like this kind of challenge, and she felt incredibly stupid.

Katara about finished it up. "Well, I guess that's settled."

Groaning, Toph turned on her heel, turning her back on the rest of them and stomping in the opposite direction. She didn't have any more patience to handle their biased judgments and quite frankly, she didn't want to deal with them at all. Before disappearing, she let loose a heavy breath through her nostrils and scoffed.

"I'm beginning to wonder who's really the blind one around here!"

* * *

The darkness engulfed Toph, but she could see just fine. She wasn't disadvantaged by the blackness in the slightest—the movements in the earth, rolling against her feet could still sense everything. She wouldn't hesitate to brag about that much, either.

Despite that fact, she wouldn't entirely say she was fearless—as though she may have seemed that way. The nighttime was certainly different from that of the warm sun, and while she absolutely loved the cool air that surrounded the moon, creaking and stilling sounds made her stomach flip. Not even Toph was invincible.

A familiar breathing pattern—though it was more slow and relaxed now, Toph rested her palm against the bark of a tree as she lined things up to this being Zuko…Except now, he was asleep. She wasn't' so sure if this was a good idea, but she was already here. Before she knew it, the tall grass was hiding all but the top of her large hair bun.

"Who's there?" Zuko sat up immediately, the crackling sound of a crunching branch startling him. He outstretched his palm, prepared to bend for his life, but instead, he jumped to his feet and glanced around.

Toph revealed herself from the long blades of grass, her arms up, doing her best to prove that she meant no harm. "It's me!"

"You're the avatar's friend…" Zuko gulped, retracting his hand. If she was there, did that mean the others were coming, too?

No—he quickly realized. This was the one who'd momentarily stood up for him. Is that what she'd done? "What're you doing here?" They words just blurted out of his mouth. He wasn't even sure if a question like that made sense. Instead of replacing them with better words, Zuko struck the firewood with a stream of discreet flames, lighting it and taking an unsteady breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing here, stupid? Trying to help! Now," She pointed to the ground. "You'd better tell me what you think you're doing, or I'm gonna kick your royal butt!"

* * *

**AN: **This is definitely just an idea right now. I'd really like to get things rolling, though!  
I'm gonna make it a mission this year to finish a really long fanfiction. Hopefully, this is the one!

Read and review, please oh please! I'd really appreciate some feedback and ideas.  
This was just slow. And the majority of the script isn't mine, but I wanted to get a better sense of all the characters! So.  
PS: If you don't like Toko (Toph/Zuko), here's me alerting you that will be here! Among many other things.


	2. Certainty

**Certainty**

Despite her initially intimidating demeanor, Toph was doing her best to issue the firebender a warm welcome…minus the warm, and maybe the welcome, too. Zuko gulped. If he had any chances of gaining the Avatar's trust, he really had to do well here. What could he say, though, to start off on her good side? Obviously she had other curiosities about him, or at least she had the decency to return, and listen to his side of the story. Zuko was quickly finding that explaining himself to this girl would not be impossible—it simply needed careful weaving and he needed to be as honest as he possibly could be.

"I didn't really get to explain my situation before…"

Toph laughed aloud, shrugging her shoulders. "You can call me the second chance fairy, if you want!" His hesitance was loud, his heart racing in between breaths. Was he really so afraid? Toph couldn't possibly spell a huge threat to him. So then, what was it that he was afraid of?

"Why don't you, uh, sit down?" He gestured to the log across from the one he stood before, and Toph did as he asked, leaning against the log and feeling the ground with her palms. They spent a few minutes listening to the fire crack until she lifted some of the dirt in her hands, crushing a rock between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Well?" She flicked the dust in the opposite direction.

"Well what?" Zuko had taken to the log closer to the fire. Straight across from her, and protected by flames that he could easily use against her. Still, he hadn't even made a move to harm her.

Toph was counting the 'I-Told-You-So's' she'd scold the gang with, when she returned. "Are you gonna explain it better, or are you just gonna sit there and look pretty?"

The irony made Zuko arch a brow. "But, you can't even—"

"No duh." Toph huffed, "Of course I can't see you. But I can feel you squirming around and not doing anything to take advantage of me being here. I could've stayed back, you know!" She was speaking with her hands now, any more flustered and she would've beaten him with a boulder.

Zuko lowered his confused glance to the ground she'd toyed with so simply. She was blind—but somehow, she could earthbend without failure. That was certainly a story he would've liked to learn sooner than later. However, this was his time to get things off of his chest. She wanted to hear his excuses, not tell her own story. Besides, none of that was even his business.

"These past few years have been tough…and it took a really long time for me to realize that it's my destiny to play my part in helping the Avatar. But I promise—that I've changed. There's so much more to—"

Toph raised both her hands straightforwardly, shaking her head and closing her eyes. "Slow down, slow down! Your destiny?" Toph asked, her expression appearing bewildered. He couldn't really expect her to believe that he'd just found his destiny from a few problems, could he?

Geez, now she was thinking like Katara. She really needed to give this guy a breather—and after that, Toph needed one of her own.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" It sounded more like a statement, than a question. Perhaps it was an order.

Inhaling deeply, when Toph gave him space to speak, Zuko swallowed back any settled nervousness in the back of his throat. Whatever opportunity had been hailed to him was definitely that of luck, and he hardly planned on abusing it, nor did he plan on wasting it.

Starting such a dramatic story seemed like it would've been easier. Put a sad look on his face and sigh on and off, but it wasn't a game of pretend, and he didn't want this girl's pity. He just wanted her to completely understand the way he was, how he'd been raised, and the reasons for him wanting to capture the Avatar in the first place. Didn't someone naturally have better things to do? She had to trust him on that much, at least.

It wasn't like he'd wanted to go off to hunt down the Avatar, of all people. His blind rage had been an emotional noose, tying him down and choking the air out of him before he had any hope of redemption. It seemed, though, that here, it was possible for things to change.

"I was born into the royal family, but…the fire that burned in me wasn't exactly the fire that my father hoped it would be. The fire that burned in my sister, Azula, was the exact opposite of what lingered inside of me. To help the people of this nation—of all the nations…"

"Azula is… Right, I remember now." Toph had quieted, recalling that he was actually related to the woman that had struck her own uncle with lightning. Not having meant to interrupt him, she collected herself, her nose pointed towards her lap.

"And the first time I spoke out of term during a war meeting, I'd disrespected my 'nation', and was challenged to an Agni Kai. But I had no idea that the man I'd be fighting, well, was my father." Zuko's throat tightened as he went on. Toph could feel his nervousness wrap in, and around itself. She guessed it must have been one of his most difficult memories. "I was only thirteen," He continued, "And he gave me this scar to see. Every day, I wake up to look at this, and remember what it was that I—"

Toph waved a hand in front of her face, eyes seemingly wide, and blank. "Um, kinda blind here!" She reminded him, and Zuko silenced.

"It's a scar." It was different to speak to someone that couldn't see the giant scarlet-colored reminder right smack on his face. Almost refreshed by the thought of knowing someone that couldn't have that look on his past, Zuko relaxed where he sat.

"Your own father…burned you?" Toph's consideration was moderate, though the question had been as innocent as they got. Her own father had been incredibly protective, both he and her mother constantly burying her in nothing but safety and locked up areas. She'd been pampered endlessly, and sometimes it was nice, but the collected frustration regarding her loneliness simply overpowered her fondness towards being cared for. Besides—she much preferred being able to take care of herself. There was no better feeling than not needing anyone else's help.

It was Toph's biggest weakness. She absolutely despised needing…just about anything, when it came down to it.

Zuko nodded unintentionally. "And he didn't waste any time banishing me, either. And the only way I could ever hope to return with honor…"

"Was capturing the Avatar." Finished Toph, and she clenched her jaw. Without any hope aside from a fate that promised nothing but misery, could she blame Zuko for what he'd done? Had she been raised like he was, surrounded with people that took these types of things so seriously, would she have done any different? Would she have been able to tell what was right from the start?

Zuko frowned, helpless to the truth that had drowned him so long ago. Even with a guide like his Uncle Iroh, there had been no previous conscience inside of his own body to help him away from his yearning to return back to the place he called home.

"Exactly."

"I sort of…know what you mean." Toph began, her lips in a flat line as she turned toward the trees. She knew what direction Zuko sat in, and she didn't want to be facing him as she confessed. "Wanting to please your family, fit into an already-shaped puzzle piece that just isn't right for you." She rested her cheek in her palm, elbow on her bent knee, not all too anxious to talk about the problems her own family had caused her.

Zuko inclined his head. "Why do you say that?"

"I met Aang at an earthbending competition, where I was completely going against everything my parents believed in. They thought since I was blind, that the only thing I could ever do was sit around and be helpless." Recalling being sentenced to such an awful life, being born in such a capable body without an escape made her sick to her stomach. How could her parents cage her like they had?

"But I'm not good at being royalty, and I never even had a fri—"

Zuko immediately cut her off. "Wait a minute. Royalty? Who_ are_ you?" He strained to ask the question, as the shock was too incredible. A blind earthbending girl traveling with the Avatar couldn't possibly belong to a royal family. There weren't even any female heirs that he knew of—not that he'd paid much attention to his Uncle's early informational speeches in Ba Sing Se.

"Toph Beifong. You know…Of the Beifong family…Earth Kingdom…" She sighed, bobbing her head in an uninterested attempt to get a thick strip of hair out of her face. Zuko's jaw dropped.

"The Avatar's earthbending teacher…is a Beifong?"

Toph sat forward, as if it wasn't a big deal, even while she knew the properties that the name alone handed. "You bet I am. That gonna be a problem?" Tilted her head, she licked her dry lips and rolling her shoulders, both of her hands sunken into the dirt.

"I didn't even know that the Beifongs had a daughter." Remarked Zuko, still sort of in a brief state of shock. Could she be lying about something like this? He couldn't even think of a reason why she would do something like that. She didn't feel obliged to help him because they were both from similar origins, did she?

"Right. That's 'cause of the whole blind thing. Get it now?" Impatient to stop discussing her own past, and persevere in figuring out Zuko's, Toph pressed to push away from the subject.

Regardless of it being nice to talk about it with someone who had no idea why she ran away from her pampering home, Toph knew that at that point, it simply wasn't the time. There were more important matters at hand—for example, she needed to discuss teaching Aang firebending, especially when Sozin's Comet was coming so soon. They had a little over a month before it would strike, and Toph knew that waiting too long would mean certain death.

She wondered if just bringing Zuko back with her to their campsite in the Western Air Temple could help at all, but it probably just meant they would make her look stupid, and push him away. Toph needed to come up with a legitimate reason, or at least an ultimatum, to taking Zuko in as Aang's teacher.

There really was no one else that could do the job.

"Yeah, I get it." Zuko faltered, having been subdued by her stronger attitude. Toph really was one with the earth, as not even he wanted to argue her.

It had gotten somewhat quiet after that, and Zuko watched the fire while Toph listened carefully. He'd patiently listened to her story, shock and all, so waiting for him to figure out if he had anything else to say didn't seem like such a bother in her eyes.

At least now she knew one thing for sure—he sure had more manners than Sokka did.

She bit her lip at the thought. Sokka did tons of things wrong, but the majority of them seemed directly towards her. Not that Toph had had anything against Suki, but it seemed like Sokka paid even less attention to her, whether Suki was around, or not! Not that she cared, of course. There was no reason to care, anyways. It was just Sokka—he was an idiot.

Toph had resorted to resting on her elbows, stomach to the ground and resting a little close to the flames. She scooted farther away, the warmth encouraging small beads of sweat on her forehead. It was still silent, so she didn't bother making any more noise, simply bending her elbows and resting her face in her arms. After all, she was incredibly tired.

"You're not gonna suddenly change your mind and try using me as a hostage to capture the Avatar, are you?" She grinned distinctly before leaning against her forearm again.

Zuko's forehead creased—a little insulted over the toying joke she'd pulled. "No. I'm not. I thought you trusted me."

"Oh, relax, you big baby. I was only joking." Toph had raised a hand, waving it flippantly and dismissing the joke before closing her eyes again, steadying her breathing until she could hardly hear Zuko's at all, anymore.

Zuko, though not incredible at concern involving strange girls that found comfort in dirt and ground, figured she'd fallen asleep and decided that it was probably best he got some sleep, too. However, he'd mistaken her adjusting her position for a shiver, and instinctively grabbed the blanket that had been in the hot air balloon, figuring maybe she wouldn't notice if he just…left it there.

Her toes curled toward the ground, and she sensed the footsteps approaching her the moment the decision had been made. Raising a pillar before he got too close, Toph didn't so much as lift a finger once she repositioned herself, post-interruption. "Keep it." She uttered, and lowered the pillar after she heard him step back.

"I was just trying t—Fine."

Helping the Avatar, trying to cover up this girl with a blanket? What was he doing—these people were so difficult.

* * *

The sun was warm on Toph's back as she stretched, waking up and pressing her feet to the ground. She couldn't hear the fire anymore, so she guessed it was about time for her to go.

Shifting her feet, she awoke the boy with a light nudge of ground, lifting him up. He groaned, turning over. She stomped harder this time, her hands curling into fists.

"Zuko, wake up!" She whisper-shouted until she heard him make an acknowledging sound. Evidently, he was awake, just not entirely. She complied by retracting her earthbending stance, crossing her arms and smiling crookedly.

"I better get back. I'll try to help you some more, but you have to…stay around here. Finding you was annoying." Her pout lined her voice, but Zuko's moan of complaint inclined her to hurl a small rock at him.

"Ow!" He sat up, rubbing his arm and grimacing. "What was that for?"

Toph dusted her hands off, a teasing look on her face. "Stop being such a big baby. I'm the blind one, remember?"

She left quickly after that, pushing her way through the grass and careful to stay on her favorite terrain. Zuko didn't lie back against the ground until he realized he'd been smiling, correcting it instantly and closing his eyes, brows furrowed. Uncle Iroh and some tea sure sounded great right about then.

* * *

Toph emerged from the rocks, a little messy, but Toph, all the same, a large grin on her face as she returned, triumphant from the morning's journey.

However, her brief moments of relaxation were immediately butchered by Sokka's voice. "Where were you?"

Oh, now he wanted to know what she was doing. Toph didn't stop moving until she sat at the edge of a more comfortable slab of rock, her palms resting against the stone.

"I kind of went to go see Zuko last night…" Hesitantly, Toph exposed her late-night endeavors, though they immediately sounded different than she'd intended them to.

"You what?" Aang shouted, stomping his foot and moving closer to her.

"Zuko?" Katara's concentration was finally broken, and she lifted furious eyes from the bowl she'd been stirring, and bending water inside of. Sokka made a noise of disgust—the first to find a different meaning in what Toph had meant.

"I just thought he could be helpful to us! And, if I talked to him, maybe we could work something out!" Her voice was sympathetic—truthful, and though none of the others seemed all right with her actions, she wouldn't apologize for them.

"What on earth made you think he would suddenly be a good person? Because you're blind and he knows we'll hunt him down?" Katara had risen from her sitting position, the bowl creating a loud, slamming sound when she banged it against the ground.

At the low blow, Toph returned to her feet as well. "Listen here, Sugar Queen, just because he made a bad choice in prison with you doesn't mean things can't change! Stop being so ignorant and listen to me, for once!" She stomped about, outraged by the cluelessness that the rest of them were exposing to her, all in a new light that she'd never quite noticed.

Katara especially.

"We are listening! But you're the one that's acting deaf! Don't you hear what she's saying? Zuko is a bad! Man! And he's turned on all of us, and he'll do it again!" Once more, Sokka argued for his sister, and Toph gathered her hands into tight fists. The heat bubbled in her stomach—it was unavoidable.

"The only sound you're gonna hear is your head hitting the ground if you keep acting like such an idiot!" Toph gritted her teeth at Sokka before turning back to the rest of the group. She couldn't believe how difficult everyone was being—despite their previous experiences with Zuko, he didn't seem like such a bad person to her! At least, not anymore.

Regardless of what happened in the past, or what he seemed like at all, she could feel it through the ground. The fact of the matter was: he was telling the truth. It couldn't get much simpler than that, and she wouldn't ignore that fact.

"Why is someone becoming a better person so impossible for you guys to understand?" Toph was growing restless, agitated and anxious for the arguing to be over with—even if it was her who wouldn't stand down to the rest of them.

Not to mention, these people were her friends. They were her first real friends, and not one of them could see her point. It was absolutely enervating. Katara broke Toph's moment of reanalyzing, and any hope of her taking their side.

"Because if you're not careful, he'll probably kill you." Her voice was more solid, more sure of herself this time—probably because everyone else had taken her side and she had more backup.

"Are you not hearing a thing that I'm saying? If you can't trust him, trust me! I believe him. Besides, I'm the one that can literally feel that he's telling the truth!"

Aang finalized the group's dangerous verdict. "You're also the only one who doesn't know what he's capable of."

Toph would have followed up with something quietly, as Aang and Katara did, but she just didn't have it in her. A final trample of her foot against the ground, and she shook her head, certain of exactly what she would have to do in order for the rest of them to open their eyes.

"Fine. Well, I'd rather him kill me now, instead of you sentencing the whole _world_ to an untimely death, because Aang's not gonna learn firebending without him!"

"Toph, wait!" Sokka started after her, but it was too late.

She was already gone.

* * *

**AN: **Wow, this turned out coming to me a lot faster than I imagined!  
I think that it was the positive feedback, and the number of subscribers! I really appreciate it!

I just downloaded a ton of Avatar soundtracks, so this chapter was easier to write, despite the fact that I was working on my own content, this time around. Where's Toph going?

Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this! Questions, comments, constructive criticism is always welcome!  
Trying to ease into all these things, but it's so hard for me! I have too many feelings, oops. Anyhow, thanks much!  
Read and review, please! :)


	3. Persuasion

**Just going to go out and say that this is one of my first takes at some action scenes.**

Be gentle with me, will you?

* * *

**Persuasion**

The ground felt like sand under Toph's feet—her anger had her footfalls heavy and uncontrollable. She could break anything, crush anything, and she still wouldn't feel better. Anything she touched, she could pulverize and destroy without a fight. That wouldn't soothe much for very long. She needed a challenge to cool down properly, not a rock that her foot could simply turn to dust.

The only problem was that she couldn't return to her friends and fight them. She wasn't about to show her face again until she had proof that she was right about Zuko. If they didn't trust her on this, what would make them believe that Zuko was a good guy better than a righteous fight with the greatest earthbender in the world?

What could be better than a fair fight?

The bark of the tree that Toph feels was familiar—she'd felt it the previous night, meaning she was nearing Zuko's campsite. She felt the tall grass against her sides, pushing her way through the sway of things until she knew she'd returned to where Zuko was supposed to be.

However, she certainly didn't feel Zuko nearby.

"Zuko?" She called out, starting past where the fire had been when she'd slept there, stepping over the ash and the firewood before she sensed the incline in the ground. She took a moment to wait, to listen, and she quickly sensed the heartbeat that she'd traced back to her knowledge of the Fire Lord's son.

"How's it going, Heat Miser?" Toph blurted out, her expression looking rather restive as she glanced right past him. Arching a brow, the boy turned over his shoulder. He'd been looking for something to eat, but he supposed finding Toph and figuring out what the deal was more important. His stomach could wait.

"I didn't expect you to come back so soon." Zuko quirked a brow as Toph made herself comfortable, her feet outward, and apart, as she rested her weight back on her palms.

"Yup! They thought you should do a few tests! To make sure they could trust you. Get what I mean?"

Zuko's expression of confusion quickly turned to suspicion. His forehead creased as his mouth twisted. "Tests? Well…What kind of tests?"

"Weren't you offering yourself as a prisoner just the other day?" Toph closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and arching both brows. "You should be jumping for joy, Hothead!"

Zuko sneered. "I would be if you hadn't been so vague."

"You think anyone's gonna write you a speech when we're fighting your Father Lord? C'mon, first test, show me what'cha got!" Toph was back on her feet almost as quick as her first launched stone. Agile, Zuko dodged it and raised one hand with a jolted expression.

"Fight you? I'm not going to fight you! I'm trying to gain their trust, not have them hate me!" Zuko's attempt at explaining himself was soiled by Toph's constant attacks—his response was rushed as he dodged the practically heat-seeking rocks.

She was quick, but he was quicker, and his moves were generally just fast enough to move out of the way of her hurling blitz. "You gotta beat me if you're gonna be tough enough to teach the Avatar!"

Zuko's head tilted up in the slightest at her reminder, but he immediately regained composure as he eluded another few rocks. "This isn't going to prove anything!"

Toph tugged both of her brows inwards, shifting her feet to detect his movements and stopped flinging rocks in his direction. Instead, she raised the ground around his feet in pillars, a breach in her concentration as she tried to get the firebender to fall backwards, just to trip, at least once.

"Shut up and fight me! You afraid to lose?" His sidesteps were becoming less fluid as she blocked the steps he'd make before he even made them. It was like Toph was three steps ahead of him—and Zuko was quickly losing his patience.

"Fine! If I win, then you have to tell me more about all these…Tests."

"Okay! But if you lose, then you have to come back as a prisoner!"

That had sort of stricken him as a surprise. Hadn't he already done that, and they'd rejected it?

It wasn't until she delivered a solid blow that Zuko stumbled, falling flat on his back, and she nearly stood over him, feet spread apart and arms prepared to deliver the final blow. Refusing to surrender, though, Zuko thinned his eyes and with a flick of his wrist and an extension of two fingers, his arm moved like blade; simply an extension of himself, and there was immediately a wall of flames that separated the two.

Despite the sudden attack, Toph had moved back in the nick of time—a wide grin on her face as she retreated. "Now we're talking!"

Zuko's strikes were quick, steady, and careful. He simply wanted to get this fight over with, so he could just fix the mistakes he'd made, and follow through with his destiny. Their speeds nearly reversed—and while he was rapid, she accelerated, her movements well thought out, even while she only had seconds in between Zuko's assaults.

It was like her entire world was made up of a supersonic system. Though she couldn't see what he was doing, she could sense his movements through the earth, absorb them through her feet and use even the slightest twitch of his joints to her advantage. Though it didn't appear to be so on his face—Zuko was sort of impressed. Her fighting style was incredible, and while she bypassed his constant charges, Toph was on the offense as well.

Zuko was no sore loser, but as he watched to the best of his abilities in between the boulders that began catapulting toward him and the ground that would lift from beneath him much too close for comfort, he'd nearly smiled at the challenge. A female that was easily a whole head shorter than he was, blind, and…Completely unchanging.

"You wanna dance, Candlestick?"

The nickname quickly turned Zuko's mild amusement into irritation—and his brief admiration into tenseness. "Just quit it already!" He insisted, and their movements spiraled around one another.

After a few close calls, Toph took a breath and collected herself. She found that she'd gotten a bit too anxious and her reactions were slower than they could've been. Adjusting her feet and posture, her ears twitched to the sound of his quick breaths as he lunged towards her. Ducking, Toph beamed. This certainly had cheered her up more than she'd imagined, and she definitely didn't want to 'quit it'.

"Why? We're having so much fun!" Her protest was mid-attack, and he jumped out of the way of the raised post.

"Because I said so!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Says who?"

They'd gotten incredibly close to one another, and they'd resorted to hand-to-hand combat, Toph's fists closed tight as she aimed for his weakest points. Zuko moves were so serpentine, nimble and quick on his feet. Toph's steadiness threw him off on occasion, her head-on technique a new style he would've liked to see against someone that wasn't him.

"Says me!"

The conversation had slightly distracted Toph—her anger getting the better of her, until his four fingers were pointed near her neck, her back firmly pressed to a tree, and her chin tilted up. "Looks like I win."

Both breathing patterns were undoubtedly irregular, shoulders heaving as he stared down at her defeated face. She clenched her jaw, incredibly disappointed with her loss, as now she had to tell him the truth about the 'tests'.

Not before she took his arm near her throat and pushed it away. "Get off me!"

"Well? What's the next test? Can we just get these over with? I need to help the Avatar, and the comet's coming soon!" Zuko shouted, and Toph moved away from the tree, hair in her face as she tilted her head in the opposite direction.

"What is it…?"

Toph's face softened. "Well, I sorta gave you a test of my own…"

"You _**what**_?"

"When I tried to go tell them you were really good, they just got mad at me! So I left. And then I came back here…" Her regret was nearly as loud as the way that she shouted on the battlefield—evident, but he was too angry to see it.

The heat rose up to Zuko's head, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up in an unfamiliar chill. "So? What did you make us fight for?"

"Your sister's a really good liar…I had to see if you really meant it." She wouldn't even dare look back at him. "That you were good again."

Zuko had easily never been this angry with a girl before—not to mention a blind girl! She was just so frustrating! Who did she think she was? His hands balled into fists at his sides, teeth grinding against each other.

"My _sister?_ You're trying to convince me that this was for a good cause…and you compare me to my _sister_?"

Toph finally turned back around, her entire face apologetic. She just couldn't say the right thing whenever she was in a heated situation. It was almost like Toph and fire just didn't go together. "_I_ believed you! But I needed a reason for them to! You don't get it!"

Zuko's eyes shut tight as he faced the ground. "What don't I get, Toph? Please, explain it to me!"

Her eyes, blank, seemed to lower as he called out her name. The 'greatest earthbender in the world' didn't quite like to be forced to acknowledge when she'd done something wrong. It wasn't her fault that the others wouldn't trust him! She'd just been trying to help! Why was he so angry about it? It wasn't like he'd actually hurt her! Now they could trust that he was safe—that he was really good, and it was all thanks to her! He shouldn't have been so upset!

"They wouldn't even trust me for my word on it! So I figured if I could tell by you not hurting me in a fight…they'd know for sure!"

Zuko threw his fist back, eyes snapping open. She couldn't have possibly believed that this would be the outcome all along! Was she honestly that stupid? What did she see him as, a lost puppy that needed help?

"And you were just counting on me to not hurt you? Just figured it'd all be okay? Fire is dangerous, and I could've easily burned you! Or worse!"

Toph's regret turned to unmanageable hysterics. "It's _because_ I trusted you that I even did this in the first place!"

"Is this some kind of a _**game **_to you?"

Toph retracted her step forwards him, swallowing and taking a deep breath. "I just thought…"

"You thought wrong!" shouted Zuko, turning his back on her and heading in the other direction. Toph's eyes widened in a shock unmatchable by any feeling she'd had previously.

"Are you walking away from me? After I just _risked my life_ to help you?" Toph didn't hesitate in raising ground again, trying to trip him and get him to stop walking away, but he simply singed anything with something of a flamethrower from his hands and went on.

Losing her own patience, Toph bent her knees, leaning forward and slammed her fists into the ground. There was a ripple in the earth as something similar to a wave in the ocean took place, catching Zuko off of his balance and it felt like he was walking on a carpet being tugged on, and lifted into the air.

He moved his arms out to his sides to regain his balance, not even turning to look back at her when she stomped her foot yet again. "You're acting so stupid! Just like—!"

"Just like who, Toph?" He stopped walking, only inclining his head and speaking over his shoulder, but he doesn't look at her. Much too stubborn to inform Zuko of the reason for her blood boiling so incredulously, Toph threw her hands up in surrender and headed in her own direction.

* * *

"I didn't wanna help you anyways!" Toph's fists collided with a tree trunk in a fight for her own dominance for what seemed like forever, until she fell back, eyes red and skin warm, beads of sweat down her forehead and neck.

It wasn't before she tried to think back about what Aang did when he was angry that she decided on crossing her legs and rest her hands on her knees. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she concentrated the best she could, and created a rather large earth tent. The silence would make her feel better, surely. She could forget about all of this, soon, and everything would come back into place.

They had to…

* * *

Zuko had returned to his campsite after some time, having to slice some air with his duel swords before he could relax. It'd definitely been a pleasant release—much less destructive than setting a ton of things on fire and watching them burn to the ground. After all, he'd had enough of fire for that day.

It wasn't before sunset was doomed to come that Zuko's repents caught up with him. Maybe it was about time that he found Toph.

She obviously was fighting with her friends, too, for his sake. Who had he been to leave her all alone, when she'd just been trying to help?

"Stupid! I'm so stupid!" He groaned, putting his swords in their rightful cases and huffing before he returned to where they'd fought. It wasn't entirely his fault—she had, after all, provoked him with his sister's name. Compared the two of them, as liars, for crying out loud!

He had to remember what he was doing and why before he almost turned around. There was an obligation he had, now, and it was a step closer to his destiny. He needed to find Toph, and apologize, because she sure didn't seem like she was very fond of doing that.

"Toph?" He called out when he'd arrived back at the scene where they'd fought, glancing around the best he could. Not having to travel far before Zuko caught sight of the large earth tent, he figured it was probably best to pretend he hadn't seen her yet. Maybe then, she'd feel less threatened. "Toph? Where are you?"

The rocks surrounding her muffled it, but from a distance, her voice was distinct. "Leave me alone!"

Zuko wasn't sure why she urgently retracted the wall of rock that blocked her from his line of sight, but she brought up a much larger, defensive platform that was completely unexpected. Quickly lifting a shield that would've crumbled under the pressure from a strange beam of light, Toph quickly backed it with another pillar that she lifted behind her.

Zuko's attention immediately shifted to where Toph was facing, and saw the assassin he'd hired on much higher ground, shooting down at Toph from the endless cannon in the middle of his forehead.

"Get down here!" Zuko yelled, but Combustion Man didn't move. Toph didn't bother looking at Zuko, spiteful as she bobbed her head toward the building that the assassin stood atop of.

"Come on, Heat Miser, looks like we're taking the party upstairs." She stepped out from under her large shield, bending a flattened rock for the both of them to stand on and lifting them close to the edge of the building until they were directly across from Combustion Man.

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore."

* * *

Alerted by the destructive beams, Aang, Katara, and Sokka quickly headed for the site, just in time to see the beginning of the scene play out.

"The mission is off, I'm ordering you to stop!"

Spotting Toph, Combustion Man shot a ray in her direction, but she extended a defensive, safer ground for precautionary measures, ducking out of the way just in time to avoid the deadly flare. The ledge they were on was thin, just the edge off of a building that could've easily turned the situation into a deadly one. In order to make sure neither of them fell right off, Toph had lengthened the ground surrounding them and gave them a much safer battlefield.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Grabbing Zuko, Combustion Man doesn't speak, only lifting him into the air. "Aah! Alright, I'll pay you double to stop!"

Shooting at the others on the ground, Combustion Man didn't waste time launching another attack at Zuko, who put up a shield of fire—distinguishing a safe line between Combustion Man and himself, as well as Toph. The force of the explosion, however, blew Zuko right off of Toph's safe ledge, where she immediately shifted her feet as she felt him slide right past her, hurrying to catch him. She didn't hear his breathing until she reached the edge, kneeling and outstretching her hand with her feet safely against the ground.

The fear was written all over her face. "Zuko!"

Combustion Man wasn't remotely weakened until Sokka hit him right in the middle of his forehead with the boomerang, and even though he didn't quite seem defeated, the direct hit had horridly ruined his aim.

Toph had been reaching, her face completely hopeless for about a minute until she felt Zuko's hand grab her wrist, pulling him up and dusting herself off, her focus immediately returning to the threat.

"Thanks. And…I'm sorry that—"

"Not now, Candlestick!"

There was a brief state of shock while the others on lower ground looked back to the edge, where Toph and Zuko had recovered at last. A final blow from Zuko's flamethrower, and Combustion Man had been cleanly thrown off, falling to the abyss of the temple's edge.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but…thanks, Zuko." Aang's appreciation didn't sound bitter in the least bit, the evident change in trust revealing itself in the Avatar's face.

"Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing!" The brief interruption was enough to catch Toph's attention, but she crossed her arms instead of her usual encouragement towards Sokka's jokes. She'd certainly had enough of male company for one day—but not before she got the rest of them to tell her just how right she was about Zuko.

* * *

**AN: **I'm really gonna have to ask you to forgive me, regarding the second action scene. And the slow ending. It'll get better, I promise!  
Despite how easy it looks when it's drawn, actually explaining earthbending is really, really difficult! If you guys have any tips on what I could have done differently here, I'd love to hear them! :)

Regarding Toph this chapter, I was sort of proud of her and Zuko's big fight. That one was a lot easier to write, when I was paying attention to more detail rather than the bigger points. If you've seen this episode, you already know how it ends. Everyone's like, okay fine Zuko you can join our group but Katara makes some threats later. That happens here, too.

I wanted to delve into a lot more for this chapter, but I cut it off 'cause it was getting way too long! This is proving to be more fun than I thought, but definitely a difficult project. Thanks so much for your feedback, everyone! I could definitely use some more, though!

Shout out to my good friends Anthony, Lizzeth, and Selina, for the outside help and opinions on all of this! Couldn't have killed Combustion Man without you! Man, he sucks.

Man, this is a long author's note. Thanks for reading! There'll be some more fun next chapter, hopefully a little less action, but maybe I'll work on it. :P Who did you think would win between Toph and Zuko?


	4. Reprieve

**Reprieve**

The grass probably should've felt a little more concrete—but at that point in time, it was cotton beneath Zuko's skin. His eyes were thin, careful to avoid the glare of the sun as he watched the clouds go by. He was on a hill with the greenest grass, and the sound of running water fulfilled the peace that surrounded him in waves.

There was a sense of peace that he'd never really known before—beyond something that he deserved and just a little less than anything he'd ever remembered. Zuko wasn't even sure where he was, but right then, he didn't mind at all. There was something different about this place, something strange, something ancient, that he couldn't quite put a finger on. Despite his yearning to figure out what it was, he didn't actually move from his position until a massive reptile came into sight.

It was incredibly vast—prodigious, even, and red in color. Its wingspan seemed nearly that of a small building, increasing speed as it traveled amongst the clouds, evading each and every one of them. It spiraled some, twisted and twirled out of the way, almost careful not to disrupt the peaceful nature of the upper atmosphere. Whatever it was doing, it was absolutely breathtaking.

Sitting upright and swiftly jumping to his feet, Zuko's eyes had widened despite the blinding gaze of the sun. He started in the same direction that the flying reptilian had headed towards, full-speed ahead until he looked back up only to realize that he'd lost sight of the colossal ancestral creature.

His eyes darted from cloud to cloud, but he found no dragon, and certainly, no dragon found him. After a full three-sixty degree turn, Zuko stopped where he was. No longer was he on a hill, but coming to be inside of some kind of ruins. The ground was made up of golden stone, and when he turned over his shoulders, his surroundings looked like some kind of a chasm.

A labyrinth.

The room he stood in was round, and the walls were covered in ancient writings—some of which he could decode, others not so much. Taking a few steps towards the wall's outward curve, Zuko touched the carvings with his fingertips. His eyes had accidentally found themselves at the bottom, first, but in the midst of trying to lead up to the top and understand the inscriptions; the sound of a girl's chiming laughter cut him off.

Near the opposite side of the room was a staircase made of the same ground that fabricated everything else. At the bottom of it was a small girl in a light green kimono, grinning rather wide. He'd only caught a glimpse of her before she started up the stairs, her long, dark hair trailing behind her.

"Wait! Who are you?" Zuko called out, mouth agape in confusion. Every time he barely caught a glimpse at the bottom of her kimono, she'd turn just in time for him to get left in the dust. She was quick, for running around barefoot.

Barefoot?

That could only mean one person!

By the time he'd realized it, he was at the top of the staircase, in a room much larger, but very similar to the one that he'd previously been in. There wasn't anyone in it, though, so he turned back to the staircase, arching a brow.

"Hey there, hot shot." The next instant happened so devastatingly quickly; it took Zuko a moment to catch up with himself. He'd turned on his heel to the sound of Toph's voice—definitely Toph, just…with red cheeks and her hair was down. Also, she was in a dress.

Her feet were still bare, though. Definitely Toph.

"W-what are you doing?" She wasn't tilting her head up to look at him, but she outstretched her hands, feeling his chest until both hands reached his collar, tugging him towards her in one strong pull. His heart race picked up—he was sure she could feel that much through the soles of her feet. "Toph, what are you…"

She wasn't very far as she licked her lower lip, one hand raking through the hair at the back of his neck, the other keeping him bent forward, his back arched to permit their noses to touch. He could feel her breath on his mouth, the warmth making his head spin.

God, what was he doing! Was she going to kiss him?

He'd closed his eyes by the time he felt his back hit the ground, and she stood triumphantly over him. "Looks like I win." She mimicked the scene from the previous day, smirking with glossy pink pouts.

* * *

Zuko sat up, chest bare as his shoulders heaved in ragged breaths. Wiping the sweat from his forehead before he used his knuckles as assistance in waking him up, he took a deep breath before his attention turned to Sokka, who stood in the doorway.

"Hello? Breakfast? Did you and your uncle not eat when you guys traveled, or something? It's been like an hour!" Sokka arched a brow, and Zuko mentally shrugged, indefinitely confused. It wasn't like he'd eaten something strange before bed…why had he experienced such a silly dream?

The dragon wasn't even the weirdest part.

"Sorry. I'll be right out." Zuko's voice was distracted, generally uninterested in what breakfast could bring, especially after such a strange occurance. Toph would probably just sense that something was off by the way he was breathing. Could he keep his cool after something so weird?

Zuko huffed—she wouldn't even have to see his face to be able to humiliate him. What was up with him, anyways? Maybe if he just went to eat with everyone, got ridiculed by the waterbender girl and started a first lesson or two with the Avatar, he'd be able to get his mind off of all of this strange 'dream' business. Whatever it was, if he wanted to be able to focus and help Aang master firebending, it needed to get out of his head, and quick.

Zuko followed after Sokka's lead, taking a seat in between Aang, and Katara, pursing his lips as the silence struck him as awkward.

"Anyways…" Aang began, taking the ladle from the bowl that Katara had been bending from and pouring something into a bowl—likely some sort of stew and handed it to Zuko with the remnants of a nervous smile. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I guess you could say that."

Sokka was the only one that was still eating, though not even the loud slurping sounds made any difference to the increasing silence.

Toph set her bowl down, getting to her feet and stretching her arms, shutting her eyes as she yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed!" She patted her stomach with one hand before a signature grin came onto her face.

"What are you starting with today, Aang?" Katara asked, her voice a little more natural for the first time in a few days. Despite her sour tone towards Zuko, and even Toph when she'd stood in the firebender's defense—Katara still was worried about the future, and what they needed to accomplish in no time at all. She could certainly bitter, but her responsible nature took over when it came to all of their safety. It was mandatory that they got to work sooner than later.

"Firebending, for sure. I wanna at least get the hang of it before I work with the two I've already spent a lot of time working with." Aang clarified, nodding his head as everyone else stood up.

* * *

"That one felt kind of…hot." Aang tried, his back to the warm ground. Despite his feeble attempts at firebending, as well as Zuko's 'mojo' at its minimum—their surroundings were actually quite temperate. They'd been trying for quite some time, but neither of them had gotten any full flames out. The reason for that was incredibly unclear to the both of them, but they worked through it as though even after hours of the same thing, a switch would turn off and something would just go differently.

Zuko groaned. "Don't patronize me, you know what it's supposed to look like."

"Sorry, Sifu Hotman."

"And stop calling me that!"

* * *

After some time, both boys gave in to the temptation of their grumbling stomachs as well as their persistent failures. Everyone had already gathered around for dinner aside from Zuko, who'd finally emerged from his room.

"I swear, it's like he was bending-disabled, or something!" Sokka whisper-shouted, one hand over his mouth and his eyes wide in a childish horror. If there was anything Zuko had been expecting, it was the laughter that Katara released, head tilted up until Toph nudged her foot against the ground a little stronger than necessary.

"Oh, be quiet, Sokka. You were only there for five minutes. Maybe they were both tired." Even while she wore an apathetic expression, she was on the defensive, and Zuko cleared his throat.

"Sorry," Katara tittered. "Didn't see you there. Sokka was just telling us all about how you didn't teach Aang a thing, all day long! Isn't that funny?" She prodded the fire with something at the edge of a long stick—probably food. "I'm sorry. I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would have been nice for us if you lost your firebending a long time ago."

Approaching, Zuko lowered his eyes. The facts were certainly there, but nothing explained itself. "It's not lost. It's just…weaker, for some reason." Joining the rest of them in sitting down, Zuko lifted one of the sticks from the ground and heated something he'd picked up near the pile of fish.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are." Katara recoiled, turning away from Zuko before he could respond properly. Toph folded her arms behind her head, laying back and closing her eyes.

"Ouch."

"It can't be gone. Maybe your firebending comes from rage, and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to." Aang tapped his chin in concentration, his eyes watching the fire when he sat his stick back on the floor, no longer hungry. It wasn't before some unsuccessful prodding from Sokka and Zuko shoving him off that Toph's face lit up.

"That's it!" Her revelation, much too sudden for anyone else to catch a hint of, startled the others.

"What's it?" Aang tilted his head.

Toph shifted a bit, her palms catching enough vibrations for her to face Zuko when she gave him the piece of advice that had suddenly struck her. "You're gonna need to learn to draw your firebending from a different source. I recommend the original source."

"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano?" Sokka's commentary made Toph clench her teeth.

"No," She snapped. "Candlestick here just needs to go back to whatever the original source of firebending is."

"So, is it jumping into a volcano?"

She was so close to throwing her fists into the ground, again. Sokka couldn't possibly be any more of an idiot. Could anyone be as dull-minded as he was, coming up with the stupidest ideas all of the time and just blurting them out, like all of them were brilliant, well-thought out plans that could save the world?

How was she even remotely fond of him?

Toph glowered—maybe she was even more stupid than he was. "I don't know. For earthbending, the original benders were badgermoles."

After Toph's brief explanation as to how it was she'd learned earthbending from the animals that were also blind, it didn't take long for Zuko to realize that even though it was a better suggestion than jumping into a volcano—the original sources for firebenders no longer existed.

"Well this doesn't help me. The original firebenders were the dragons, and they're extinct. "

Aang was sort of taken back by the statement, tilting his head as his lips parted. "What do you mean? Roku had a dragon, and there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid. "

"Well they aren't around anymore, okay!"

Katara looked like she was about to pounce the moment Zuko had gone the tiniest bit out of line, her hands nearly fists on her lap, but she tore into her fish, instead.

Aang gave way to an apologetic look, his eyes back on the fire. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient Sun Warriors." Reminded of the Sun Warriors by the carvings he'd seen his dream, he was both relieved at the memory, and completely embarrassed. Sure, it'd been helpful to recall some way to get his firebending back, but thinking back to Toph almost kissing him nearly made him blush.

Curious, but a little doubtful, Aang shrugged his shoulders. "Sun Warriors? Well, I know they weren't around when I was a kid."

"No," Zuko corrected, gentler this time in order to avoid Katara's daggers for eyes. "They died off thousands of years ago. But, their civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around their ruins."

"It's like the monks used to tell me, sometimes the shadows of the past can be filled by the present."

Sokka rested his cheek in his hand, cross-legged as he bit into the meat at the end of the stick without even ripping a peace off. "So, what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old Sun Warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?"

"Could you chew any louder?" Toph groaned, but Sokka didn't seem to understand where her frustrations were coming from.

It was then that Zuko realized who it was that Toph had been talking about, when she'd compared him to someone before running off. Before they'd run into the fire nation assassin, she'd yelled something at him, like how he was acting like someone else that was incredibly stupid. Zuko could make due with a pretty good guess that she'd been talking about Sokka.

They were in a pretty heated argument, but she couldn't have possibly thought that Zuko and _Sokka_ were anywhere near the same level of annoyance, could she have? It seemed like the guy was great in a quick situation, having improvised with the boomerang and probably handy with a sword, too, but he just couldn't take a hint.

"More or less. Either I find a new way to firebend, or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."

* * *

Aang and Zuko had went off for the Sun Warrior ruins, leaving Sokka, Toph, and Katara behind to figure out some more strategies for the big days that were coming up. Even with Katara's creative vindications and the maps Sokka was drawing out, Toph just couldn't think straight. It felt like the heat was getting to her head, and she had to hold onto both sides of her skull to avoid any unexpected yelling.

"All this listening is making my head hurt. I'm gonna take a break."

Even though they were desperate for time, Katara wasn't about to pressure her friend. It seemed like there'd been a lot of separation issues going on with her, and Katara sort of felt bad for having done the majority of singling Toph out, all because she'd trusted Zuko.

Katara had to admit—Toph was sort of _inclined_ to trust Zuko. If she could feel the patterns of his heartbeat and literally felt that he was telling the truth, why wouldn't she stick up for him? Now, that didn't mean that Katara trusted Zuko, but she did believe that Toph had been right for doing what she did.

Instead of chasing after her, Katara decided it was probably best to give Toph some space. Sokka, however, had other ideas, and with a difficult look on his face, he was already heading towards Toph's large earth tent, not too far away from where they were.

"Sokka! Obviously she wants to be alone." Even when Katara had placed a patient hand on his shoulder, he shrugged it off with furrowed brows.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with her, whether she wants me to or not!"

* * *

"Go away!" Toph raised a third wall of stone to hide her from Sokka, who simply ran for the open end of her safe haven. "I don't want to talk right now, just go away!"

Avoiding running in circles, Sokka decided on sitting down beside her tent of rock, leaning his back against it. Feeling his weight on the second wall, she pushed it back into the ground with a solid nudge of her hand, shifting against the ground, causing Sokka's head to fall back, hitting the first wall that had separated them.

"What's going on, Toph? What's been up with you lately? You've been acting so…I don't know. Weird!" It was quiet for a while, and he sighed, purposely lifting his head and knocking with the back of his hard skull.

He grimaced at the impact, but Toph didn't budge, nor did her large pillars of marble-like substance. Whatever ground they were on was tough and unmovable, and had left the back of Sokka's head throbbing.

"I'm not acting weird! You're acting weird!" She argued, crossing her arms in the darkness. That wasn't a factor that affected her, though, of course.

"Come on, Toph. You keep stomping off, what's this, the third time this week? You can't keep running away from this… We're your friends! You gotta let us help you."

"You didn't let me help you when all I wanted was for you guys to believe me! To trust me, of all people! Would I lie about something like this? The whole _world_ is going to burn if Twinkletoes doesn't master all the elements in less than a month! We don't have time to mess around, but still, you guys didn't believe me! And _you_ even called me deaf!"

Sokka frowned. She had been right all along, and he had thrown some pretty crude insults out at her, but that was just who he was. "Aw, Toph…You know me! I didn't mean it and you know that! We've all been through a lot, and Zuko was never really a friend to us."

"Well _I_ am! And I left everything just to help you guys. So if you couldn't even trust me without me having to risk my life on it, then I don't know what to believe! And then I came back, and…" She paused, her shouting coming to a halt. "And no one even acted like I ever left! Like it was totally normal, and you didn't even—!"

"_I_ didn't? I didn't what?"

"I was saying you as in everyone!" Toph quickly corrected, her eyes wide and breathing frantic. "Like, everyone else! Not just you!"

"Then why am I the only one you're so mad at?"

Toph froze, her face positioned towards her lap as she leant against the wall opposite him. "I'm not only mad at you." She bit her tongue. Why _was_ he the only one she was so upset with? "Nobody even tried to see…if I wanted to stay."

"What are you talking about? I ran right after you! What, are you bli—"

"Yes, I am blind!" By that point in time, she was near tears. Why did she have to be such an idiot? Such a…girl about all of this? It wasn't like Sokka was the most amazing guy in the world—and he definitely wasn't the strongest guy, or the fastest guy, or the smartest guy…He was just Sokka. And he didn't even like her. Not the way she'd felt about him, anyways.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Toph?"

If he hadn't caught onto it yet, then he never would. She knew what kind of a guy Sokka was—if he liked a girl, he went for it. There was no beating around the bush when it came down to someone he had a crush on. Toph had heard the way he talked to Suki whenever they were around each other, and he even lead onto different tones when he talked to one of Azula's friends—Ty lee.

For some reason, though, those tones never came out when he talked to Toph. Not once had he sounded like he was talking to a girl that he was interested in, more than just a friend. She didn't want to be prettier for him, though.

Toph wanted someone to like her for who she was, not for someone else.

"It's nothing," She recovered, wiping her eyes and drying the tears on her knuckles on the cloth on her knees. "I was just tired."

"Are you sure?"

She lowered the wall separating them in the tent, causing him to fall flat on his back, and he recovered with his hands on his hips and a frazzled expression.

"Positive." She grinned, lowering the other side of the tent and getting to her feet. "Let's get back to Sweetness—she's probably flipping out."

* * *

By the time they'd returned, Toph's arms relaxed at her sides and Sokka, obliviously unwound, Zuko and Aang had returned as well. The both of them were circling the fire in strange movements, and though Sokka tilted his head in bewilderment, Toph caught the power in the steps that they made—some agile, others powerful.

Aang, not in the least bit out of breath, grinned wide at the applause of his friends. "With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I are gonna be unstoppable!"

"Yeah, that's a great dance you two learned there." Sokka complimented, completely impervious to the uncommon events that had happened with Toph. She was glad, though. She could get over it in peace, without being teased or bothered for being embarrassingly girly, of all things.

Zuko shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not a dance, it's a firebending form."

"We'll just tap-dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord!"

"For your information, it's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old." Zuko corrected as smoothly as possible, lips curled downwardly.

"Oh yeah! What's your little form called?" Came Katara's voice, her smirk just about influencing her tone.

"The Dancing Dragon." Shamefully, he pulled both brows inward and grimaced as the rest of them laughed.

* * *

Later in the evening, Zuko had found himself watching the moon when everyone had gone to sleep. His breathing had begun to slow when he'd realized he probably ought to be heading back to his room soon when he caught sight of a two-walled earth tent not too far from himself. It had only been an hour or so since he and Aang had showed the rest of them 'The Dancing Dragon'. He thought she'd already went to bed, but evidently the little earthbender was still up.

She couldn't exactly stargaze, so what was she doing?

When Zuko turned the corner to expose the open end of the tent, revealing her curled up, and asleep, he figured that she probably didn't mean to be there. Maybe she'd fallen asleep. There were rooms with beds, anyways. She loved the ground, sure, but they were at an air temple. Why wasn't she in her own room?

Would she be angry if he took her back to her room?

Deciding that he'd take the chance, and trusting his ability to be light on his feet, he knelt for only a moment, lifting her into his arms and heading quickly back to her room. Opening her door with his back, he set her down on her bed, in hopes of getting out of there as quickly as possible. What was he thinking, helping her into a bed?

He was only a step or so away from her bed before she opened an eye, groggily. Was she dreaming?

"Sokka?"

Zuko huffed in defeat. "I think I finally know why you called me stupid and compared me to him. He's something, alright."

He heard a brief sound that could easily be compared to that of a sleepy intake of breath, and she had her eyes closed yet again. It wasn't until he was halfway out the door that she cleared her throat.

"Hey, Candlestick," She whispered—it was much better than 'Hot Shot', he had to admit. It just seemed a lot more like Toph than the girl in his dream had. "You're not so bad."

"Yeah…get some rest." He smiled the tiniest of smiles with his back to her. "Big day tomorrow."

Back in his own bed, Zuko fell asleep quickly. That night, he didn't dream of dragons, and he certainly didn't dream of Toph.

* * *

**AN: **Wow! Thanks for all the positive feedback, it was really appreciated after how difficult I found chapter 3 to be!

I nearly thought this one would be impossible, but I made it through! I've been jotting notes for plot down in a notepad document and then writing out the actual chapter, but it definitely was holding me back this time, and I had an hour's worth of writer's block until I just thought, screw the notes, and wrote it out on my own. Wound up turning out much better than I thought it would!

There was a lot going on in this chapter-and my main goal to achieve was to have Toph forgive Zuko for their arguments before.  
You can bet it surprised me when it took over four thousand words to get to that point!

I guess I had to really tip-toe around the Tokka. 'Cause they are really cute, and I wanted to be gentle when I let that ship sail away.  
You already knew what was in store, but you're reading anyways! :p So I hope that was a nice enough surrender on Toph's part for your fragile shipper hearts! Wooah, the dream though!

Why do I keep writing novel-long author's notes? Sorry about that. -_- Thanks again for all the feedback! If you've got any ideas, comments, suggestions, or constructive criticism, let me know! Trying my best to get everyone in character as possible, but let's remember, I watched all of A:TLA in two days straight. It's a little difficult and I'm using the transcripts a whole bunch. Thanks again, readers and reviewers, it's much appreciated!

PS: What do _you_ think Zuko's dreaming about? ;)


	5. Confession

**Confession**

"I'm starting to think that wherever they went was more than a little fishing trip." Toph mused, lazing on a large rock near the fire that Aang had made to cook breakfast. After Zuko got his firebending back, Aang had only gotten to do a bit of practice with him before Sokka had snatched the Fire Lord's son up for a trip to do some 'fishing'.

Since breakfast, Aang had disappeared for a moment, claiming that he wasn't hungry and heading off to do some more practicing. He was overwhelmingly overprotective of Katara being nearby whenever he practiced firebending. Ever since he'd accidentally burned her, he just didn't want to put her under the risk.

Especially since Zuko hadn't had very much time to teach him controlling techniques quite yet. Aang's caution overpowered his excitement, even while that was a rare sight to see.

With that said, Zuko and Sokka had already been away for two days, and no fishing trip took that long. It wasn't like they were riding sea serpents, or something. Well, Toph sure hoped that they weren't. Katara tried her best to avoid any more suspicion—there had already been enough arguing for one week. Still, it was incredibly difficult to evade her naturally wary instincts.

"I'm sure they'll be back from wherever they went off to, soon." Katara began, her eyes lowered as she'd said so. Naturally, she was the one to worry—but if Toph was already anxious, then obviously something was up.

Not to mention, if Toph was worried, then Katara needed to be a little stronger for the both of them…and for Aang, too.

Katara's heart sped up in her chest. Poor Aang, he'd spent so much time away, and now the war was at its peak. In just a short while, he would have to take down the Fire Lord, and he seemed completely restless. Whatever it was that he expected of himself was surely much too much.

He was only a boy, after all, caught up in such a mess, and there was nothing he could do to change his place in the world. It was the Avatar's destiny to save the world, to bring all of the people back together, but normally, he wouldn't have even been burdened with the idea before he was at least sixteen.

Aang had gotten the wake up call long before then.

Generally, there were only so many things that Katara could do to help Aang, and after their kiss on the Day of Black Sun, she wasn't even sure how to react to him. They definitely hadn't talked about it, and she definitely didn't know how to feel about it. She supposed it couldn't be so bad to wait it out, but what if their lives were threatened on the day of Sozin's Comet?

She couldn't think like that, though. If she did, Katara knew she'd bring everyone else down with her, too, and she couldn't, no—_wouldn't _let her friends down after everything that they'd been through.

"Guess you're right." Toph had unintentionally brought Katara out of her train of thought, and she flinched back into reality. "Hey, you're gonna burn your food!" Bringing the waterbender out from her brief abstraction, Toph waved her free hand in the air.

Katara shook her head, pressing her lips together before setting her food down and focusing on her lap. "All of this is so much to take in, Toph. I don't know what to do."

Uncomfortable with giving advice, Toph winced and took a deep breath. "I know you wanna be strong for Twinkletoes, but you gotta let yourself go sometimes, too." Punching the taller girl in the arm, Toph took a bite of her food before reassuring the other that even they needed time to think. "Besides! You deserve it."

"Ow!" Katara whined, but she gave way to a small smile soon afterwards. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Setting her food down, Toph hopped to her feet and threw a few straight punches, her feet spread apart as she struck the air with her fists. "You could hit something!" She suggested, before bending her knee and outstretching her leg and crushing the ground beneath her foot. "Or bend something, or break something!"

Katara's lips curled up a bit, and she rose to her feet, swaying as she brought the water out from a cooling pot, away from the fire as she turned it to ice—sinking shards into the bark of a large tree.

"You're right! That does feel good!"

Toph raised both hands, moving and shifting plenty from fists to outstretched fingers until she'd lifted five distinct balusters from the ground, each of them a column with four rectangular indents.

"See if you can strike 'em all!" Nodding her head and folding her arms, Toph moved out of the way as she felt Katara come closer. The sound of shards made her ears tic, likely hitting 'Bullseye's' before Katara turned them back to water, and the liquid came sliding down the columns.

"That feels much better!" Triumphantly, Katara brushed her hands off on one another after striking each target without fail.

"Figures!" Reassured, Toph pounded her fist against her open palm. "A good bending session always gets my mind off of the worst."

"Speaking of the worst…" Katara began, and Toph's eyes widened, her lips curling down. Whatever it was that Katara wanted to talk about—it had to be something that Toph wasn't going to be excited about. It had always been that way, no matter how hard each girl tried. Their personalities too often clashed, even if they were such close friends, and would certainly go to far lengths for one another.

"What happened with you and my brother the other night?" Toph glanced away, slouching as she let a tight breath out from her lungs. "It was a while before you came back, and then everything seemed…well, normal again."

Toph sat back down, hunching forward with her hands on her knees. Where was Aang to get her out of this situation to sweep Katara off her feet, and get her out of there? Talking about her feelings? No thanks.

"It wasn't a big deal, seriously!" Toph waved her hands in front of her, signaling that she was being as honest as she could be. "Whatever happened is totally done! I was just being stupid."

Katara's eyes softened, a small smile forming on her face. "My brother's an idiot, he sort can't help it."

Toph smiled, too. Shrugging her shoulders, she rested on her palms and leaned back to close her eyes. "I know!" Cheerfully, she figured that Katara was right—but she was long past feeling sorry for herself. There were bigger and better things to worry about.

* * *

Finally, Zuko and Sokka had returned—except this time, Suki, Hakoda, as well as a former prisoner accompanied them.

"Seriously?" Toph asked, her stomach rumbling loudly. "You guys didn't find _any_ meat?"

* * *

After an hour or so of relaxing in her bed, Toph's breathing came to a slower pace, her head against the pillow as she turned on her side. Unable to sleep, she slid to the edge, touching her feet to the ground and tuning in to the relief of someone other than herself being awake. Unless of course, she was in for a crude surprise and someone from the Fire Nation was awaiting them near the spot they ate dinner.

She stepped outside, a hand on the wall of the temple as she headed down a few stairs, where the winds nipped at her ears and made the small hairs on her arms stand up. It was refreshing, and she smiled for a moment, recognizing whom it was that sat still no more than a few yards in front of her.

Tapping her foot against the ground, she raised the ground that the firebender sat on, and he immediately jumped to his feet, turning to face her with his hands defensively positioned. "Toph! You've got to stop doing that."

"Doing what?" She tilted her head; the façade of not knowing what Zuko had been talking about nearly believable. "This?" She jolted a hand forward, and the naturally agile firebender nearly was caught off of his balance.

"Stop it! Please, I'm not in the mood." He tugged both brows in, looking over the hill and turning away from her.

Maybe she should've just gone to sleep. If he was pleasantly asking her to just leave him alone, shouldn't she have had the decency to do just that? What exactly was bothering him?

"What's wrong, Candlestick? No girls to carry to their beds tonight?"

When Zuko didn't respond, her nose dipped towards the ground. Obviously, he wasn't in a joking mood, either, so she took a step closer, standing to the side of him and slouching, a hand on her hip.

"Did something happen, on that trip to the Boiling Crab?" Toph's face read one of derived concern—probably worn out from all the exhausting 'feeling' talks she'd been having lately; it was so unlike her.

"The Boiling _Rock_," Zuko corrected, glancing away from the smaller girl. "And…I don't really want to talk about it."

"Fine, fine." She waved her hand as she turned around, heading back to her bed. She wasn't about to push him for answers on a good day—much less when it seemed like he wasn't all that angry with her for comparing him to his sister, anymore. It wasn't like she hadn't been angry with him, too, but still. "Night, Heat Miser."

When he didn't respond, Toph frowned over her shoulder. Was there a double meaning to saying goodnight—was he not allowed to wish her a good night's sleep? Irritated yet again, she got back into bed with a huff, pulling a blanket over her and falling asleep quickly.

* * *

Zuko had been completely taken over by the event's that took place in the Fire Nation prison—with Mai. She'd been the only affection he'd known since his mother had gone away, and ever since then, he never even hesitated to acknowledge that she'd been…well, the one.

She'd even helped him escape his sister's deadly clutches—and probably had gotten thrown into jail for his sake. Mai was definitely something else, but for the life of him, he was still so confused. What for, though? It wasn't like there were really any other options for him to even consider.

So what if he'd had a dream about Toph? It didn't mean he liked her the way that he liked Mai. So what if she'd defended him? It didn't mean that she was even interested. It was just a dream.

But if that was true, then why did he feel so horrible? It wasn't like he'd meant to abandon Mai, or 'break her heart', or dump her. It definitely wasn't any of that. She'd sacrificed plenty for him, and he never wanted her to get hurt. Sure, she could fend for herself, and she was strong, but that didn't make her invincible.

He wouldn't dare have her dishonor her family over someone like him.

It was _his_ destiny to help the Avatar restore peace—not Mai's, and he didn't want to drag her down in all of this.

Much too consumed by his pent up guilt by the time Toph had come out to ask what was wrong, he hadn't even realized how distracted he'd been when they were speaking. His farewell was something between a 'goodnight', and a 'sweet dreams', but his head was too occupied for him to even mind.

* * *

The gang awoke to a crude, and uncalled for awakening from a Fire Nation airship and its bombs, which assailed the Western Air Temple. After plenty of panic, an all-too brief family reunion from Azula, and a separation, the rest of them arrived at a safe spot in the valley.

Zuko started the fire, and they sat around for dinner—nearly a tradition as soon as the sun went down.

"Wow, camping... it really seems like old times again, doesn't it?" Aang asked, his voice humbled by the memory of what he needed to devote the majority of his time to. There wasn't time for messing around anymore, staying in one place for too long; there were always dangers that stood in the way of their safety. It was nearly completely impossible to just settle down, at least once.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh... chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko grinned feebly, and nearly everyone laughed, aside from Katara.

Sokka raised his cup in a toast, appreciating Zuko's help at the Boiling Rock as a fighting ally, and a friend. "To Zuko! Who knew after all those times he tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero?"

Aside from Katara, everyone raised the cups enthusiastically. "Hear! Hear!"

"I'm touched. I really don't deserve this." Zuko said softly, his eyes on the fire as he took a drink amidst his own toast.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara scoffed, setting her drink down and standing up to leave.

Sokka arched a brow. "What's with her?"

It wasn't until she heard Zuko's panic-stricken footsteps, rushing to catch up with Katara that Toph had to gulp down her drink, as well as her pride to keep quiet. As far as she was concerned, the guy was on his feet the second the girl uttered something sarcastically towards him, but when Toph had simply been just trying to help, he couldn't even say goodnight?

Toph nearly crushed the cup in her hand, muffling a groan with the feeling of refreshing liquid running down her throat. Why did she even mind? Jeez, she was getting awfully weird about really little things, lately.

Being bothered by the fact that she was bothered would waste no time eating her alive—so she simply got up, and decided that sleep was the best possible option. Being back in an earth tent comforted her the moment she rested against the ground, lying with the side of her feet against the smooth ground. She could feel again…That was much nicer than any bed, even if her 'eyes were closed'.

"What's with them?"

Left in the dust of the situation, Sokka, Suki, and Aang finished the rest of their dinner a little awkwardly before the rest of them retreated to their own tents.

* * *

Toph had woken up rather early the next day, only to realize that the majority of the others were nowhere to be found. Not too close, anyways, so she lowered her tent, getting to her feet and heading down, avoiding a few trees until she came into a clearing, where she immediately sensed Aang's presence.

"Toph!" He called out, and her head turned in the direction of his voice.

"Where is everyone, Twinkletoes?"

Aang lowered his head, lamenting the previous night's events that had taken place with Katara and Zuko, leaving to go get 'vengeance' on the man that had killed Katara and Sokka's mother. "Katara and Zuko went off on a field trip to get revenge, and I tried to stop her but she seems so convinced that it's the only way to feel better about it, and I didn't know what to do!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on, Twinkletoes. You're meaning to tell me that Sugar Queen went on a quest of anger and revenge?" In disbelief, Toph raised a brow and the right corner of her upper lip twitched up in astonishment. Katara had to be the most innocent, motherly girl of the group—fierce in combat, sure, but she was always so…caring, and sweet. It just wasn't like her to go off wanting to hurt someone just because they'd wronged her in the past.

Katara had been really harsh on Zuko for simply getting confused in the jails of Ba Sing Se—Toph didn't want to imagine the grudge Katara had for someone that killed her mother.

Maybe there were two sides to everyone, and just like Toph had once been the perfect, weak daughter of a royal family, Katara had a different side to her, too.

It would probably take more time to get rid of a side like that of Katara than it had taken to throw away something that made Toph miserable every day, but if she could do it, then so could Katara.

"You don't think Zuko convinced her…" Proposed Toph, but Aang shook his head.

"No. It was definitely Katara's idea." Aang interjected, the worry in his eyes exposed the moment he lowered them to the ground.

Toph nodded her head, reflecting on the fact that this side of Katara really did exist, and hoped that she never crossed the waterbender enough to maker her that angry. Not like she couldn't take her, of course; it was just that she preferred not having to deal with a Sour Queen, instead of a sweet one. "Right."

Toph didn't let the slightly brittle tone in her voice reveal itself, even while it threatened to unsteady her tone. It wasn't like she really had a reason to be upset, anyways. Katara had every right to want to hurt the man that had hurt her mother—taken away the woman that had given life to Katara, and truth be told, if Katara wanted revenge, the Toph would easily put money on the best guy for the job being Zuko.

He seemed like the King of Brooding…getting revenge was probably second nature to a guy like him.

"Toph, you alright?" Aang asked, his eyes widening. It wasn't until then that Toph had noticed that her face had scrunched up, likely because she'd been trying to convince herself she had no right to be upset, but she still was. Why was it even such a big deal? Jeez, traveling with people to save the world was starting to get to her head.

"I'm great, Twinkletoes!" She lied; her hands on her hips as the warmth finally hit her shoulders. "Now, why don't we get some practice in for the day. We've got tons of time, and I don't know about you, but I don't wanna wait around all day!"

After a moment's recollection, Aang promptly grinned. "Okay! Don't go easy on me!"

"As if I _ever_ would!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Zuko and Katara had returned, and Toph still hadn't seen much of Sokka or Suki that day. She figured they were catching up with one another, or maybe even sparring, but it was nice to know that her stomach wasn't twisting up about it. The relief didn't last long, though, as she'd started over a hill, towards the docks they had been nearby.

"I'll never forgive him. But I am ready to forgive you."

There was a long quiet before Toph felt the premature heat come up to her cheeks. She was so, so tired of being immature about absolutely everything lately! Stomping off was getting her absolutely nowhere aside from into fights with the people she knew were closest to her, and as far as she was concerned, she wasn't about to do it again.

"I'm glad you're okay, Sugar Queen." Toph's voice cracked in the middle of Katara's name, but she forced a soft smile, punching the other female in the arm.

"Me too, Toph. Thank you."

Toph stood still for a moment, absorbing a moment's time with an indulgent look on her face. Zuko asked Aang something regarding the Fire Lord before the both of them noticed her standing at the top of the hill, near the docks, her shadow cast much longer than she was, tall.

With a controlled smile, she turned on her heel without another word.

* * *

After finally making good with Katara, everything seemed to be going good for Zuko. Sure, he might have still been a little sour about having to hurt Mai, and things were getting incredibly close to the days before Sozin's Comet, but he figured he deserved a little joy after all the redemption he'd been getting, the past few days.

However, as soon as he tilted his head up to see Toph standing at the top of the hill, an estranged, crooked curve to her lips. It wasn't a smile—definitely not, she was beyond a smile like that. There was no honesty whatsoever, but why was she upset? And if she was…why was she handling it like this?

It didn't seem like Toph to calmly walk away from something that upset her. The question was, was she upset at all? She had to be. Something was definitely wrong, but Zuko just didn't know what it was.

"I wish I knew what was going on. It's like I can't catch a break." Zuko stated gruffly, and Aang shrugged his shoulders.

"She seemed a little off today during our lesson, but it didn't seem like much of anything."

Zuko curved his brows, his scarred eye thinning, in a delving confusion that seemed to hit him slowly. "Off? Like what?"

"Just…off. I dunno."

* * *

Toph's eyes opened, her ears twitching the moment she heard footsteps near her tent, much too close for comfort. She lowered her tent's opening, crawling forward and standing up as her senses adjusted. "Who's there?"

She blinked twice until she closed her eyes, coming back into focus the moment she pressed her feet into the cold ground. "Candlestick?" She could sense it—the weight and shape of his body from simply the way that he stood.

"I guess." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Do you have zero consideration for people who are sleeping?" She whisper-shouted, emitting a more regular body language as she threw her arms behind her.

"You tell me! You're the reason I can't sleep!"

Toph's eyes widened. "W-what are you saying?"

"Oh, you know what I mean! I'm finally making good with everyone, and every other day, you get angry at me!" Zuko's tone was plenty different this time—more distressed than it had been when he'd completely disregarded her the previous night.

"I'm not angry at you," She closed her eyes and creased her forehead, frowning and crossing her arms. "You're just being a big baby."

"Here I am, trying to do good with everyone here, Toph! And you're really throwing me off with all of your…"

Toph threw her hand out blindly, grabbing the fabric of his shirt and tugging him forward before shoving him back to where he'd previously stood and letting go. "I'll show you getting thrown off!"

"See what I mean? How can you say you're not mad at me? And I don't even know why!"

"You wanna know why I'm mad, Hothead?" She hissed through her teeth, stomping her foot and glaring the best that she could—however, it only reached the middle of his chest. "'Cause I was your first friend! I was the one that wanted to help you, and then when I just wanted to see what happened, you could care less! I'm really glad that everything's okay with the others now, but I've had it with feeling like everything I do is for nothing."

"Just because I'm helping the others with their own issues doesn't mean I don't appreciate what you did to help me! It just means that I want the others to forgive what I did to them."

"I get that, you big baby! I get that you wanna fix everything!"

Zuko's throat tightened. She was easily the most difficult girl he'd ever met in his entire life.

"Then what, Toph? Then what is it?"

"Why don't you stop acting like the blind one, and figure it out yourself!"

She didn't turn back when she slammed the wall of earth in his face, crossing her arms as she curled up and shut her eyes as tightly as possible. Why was she angry, so difficult, so childish?

What was wrong with her? They'd never be able to be friends if she kept acting this way.

* * *

"Dang it, Toph!" He shouted, full-force, his footsteps heavy and frustrated as he headed back for his own tent. Luckily for him, no one woke up on his journey back to bed.

What was up with that girl? First, she wanted him to acknowledge her for what she said, and then when he went out of his way in the middle of the night to figure out what was the matter, she just got angrier and told him to figure it out on his own! What did she want from him?

And then she called him blind? The comparisons were really getting old; he just needed some rest, already. This would probably make him even crankier in the morning.

* * *

**AN:** Whelp. I probably should stop making these 4k instead of 3. I didn't have a particular 'goal' for this chapter until I was almost done with it.  
I really, really had a hard time debating on what exactly I was doing, regarding 'Boiling Rock', parts 1 & 2, as well as 'The Southern Raiders'. After the advice regarding not writing canon scenes, the only transcript part I used was the dinner one! I was pretty proud.. It definitely took some serious thinking, and consideration.

Thanks so, so much to my readers! I've never felt so great about a story before. And let's be real, I keep finishing these chapters at four AM.. It's pretty ridiculous how excited I am. I wish Summer would last forever, so I could go on and on, like this!  
To be honest, there were a lot of different angles I wanted to take Maiko-originally, I wanted to change what actually happened at the Boiling Rock p2, but I decided against it. 'Cause they're cute, too. And I would much rather Zuko let go of Mai for her own good, rather than a stupid, rushed reason.

I think it was reasonable that he acted the way he did-even if Toph didn't think so! But she was mighty adorable toward the end of this. I'm just in love with her and can't help myself. I hope it's not going too slow for you, or anything! Sozin's Comet is approaching-I've got some really fun things planned, so read on, my lovelies! Please leave a review, too! I'm always open for any questions, comments, and criticism you've got!

Here's to hoping I kept Toph's outburst in character! I know she's not one for feelings, but she seemed pretty justified here.  
Got some girl time in, some training with Aang.. What's next?  
Keeping him up at night, though, Toph, really? ;) I just get worse and worse by the chapter.  
Thanks again, guys!


	6. Elusion

**This is the 'Ember Island Players' episode. **

In other words, Toph/Zuko heaven. I sort of had to use some of the canon scenes.

I reshaped the majority of it, though. Enjoy!

* * *

**Elusion**

Despite the previous night's awful turn of events, Toph woke up refreshed, and the farthest thing from upset. It often turned out that way, as she wasn't really one to spend too much time upset about one thing. Sure, sometimes things got to her head, but why let it affect her entire day? Especially if whatever it was she was upset about was so silly.

Toph knew she'd spent enough time acting so stupid over _boys. _Besides, she didn't have any time for that. Even feeling the textures and inhaling the aromas of Ember Island wasn't enough to distract the tiny earthbender. There were far too many other things to worry about. For example, Twinkletoes needed to be getting more practice in than he already was. There had been one too many little miniature journeys that everyone had been taking—and though they were necessary for everyone to go on, each 'field trip' diminished the time and focus that they should've probably been spending much more time on.

Toph knew that already, but was her urge to focus on her strengths before the final battle really what bothered her so much about the separations from the past few days?

Even while she wouldn't admit it, there were other things that were getting under her skin, regarding everyone's little 'field trips'. She just wasn't about to admit that to herself—much less anyone else.

She'd spent a bit of time avoiding the sand beneath her feet, even after Katara's persuasion. It was nice for a short while, but Toph didn't exactly _like_ feeling 'blind'. Maybe a better way to say it was 'clouded'. Standing in the sand was like when they'd gotten stuck in the desert: dizzy, and disorienting. The beach was already reminding her of when she'd been alone in the panic of accidentally abandoning Appa. She didn't like it very much, and definitely didn't want to go mess around in the waves like the others.

Maybe she looked silly to the rest of them—avoiding an opportunity to relax when they had such a stressful time up ahead, but she didn't really mind. Toph could have her fun later on. She wasn't scared, per say, but if she was at a disadvantage; she wanted to practice on different grounds with her strengths and her weaknesses.

And at the bottom of that list, she didn't want to ruin her good mood by having to look at Zuko's face. Their fight had gotten pretty awful, and she'd nearly thrown him to the ground for simply asking what was going through her head to make her so angry with him.

He was right—she was probably endlessly confusing. Then again, it was his fault in the first place! Couldn't he have possibly understood why she'd been upset at not getting her own opportunity to go on a ridiculous trip with him? She had sort of explained herself, after all.

She knew she was right about that much! _She_ had been the first one to believe him, and trust him. _She _had been the first to argue against the others! Who cared if she didn't have any previous arguments with him? It'd been her to jump to his defense, and he still hadn't made it clear that he appreciated it.

It wasn't like Toph to get so worked up over a 'thank you'. She hardly even said them! But for some strange reason, it was a big deal to her, and she simply wasn't about to be accepting with never getting a proper expression of gratitude.

Of course she was acting silly, and of course it wasn't her place to think that he was obliged to recognize what she'd done for days after it happened…but still. As long as it made sense to her, in her mind, she had every right to be upset.

At the same time, though, it had been distracting her. Anger often fueled her fighting style—made her stronger and more powerful, but this time around, she was just out of her head, and so long as she was being blinded by her arrogance, the earth would not so much as cooperate with any of her movements. Hence, the reason she'd been practicing so much.

She wasn't about to be the weakest link when they took down Fire Lord Sozin. No way in Spirits was she going to be a weak, little blind girl that couldn't handle herself.

Taking a deep breath, Toph released the air and shifted her feet against her ground, the flatness relaxing her as the crisp air filled her lungs. She had been close to finalizing a practice assault before footsteps triggered Toph's ears to twitch. It was Katara, and Suki, too. She'd recognized the difference in body weights quickly, and seized the movements of her hands.

"Hey Toph!" Katara beckoned a little louder, and Toph put a hand on her hip.

"I can hear you!" She reminded, slouching in disbelief. "You don't need to shout. I'm blind, not deaf, remember?"

Suki laughed. "We just came to tell you about the show we're going to! Sokka and I found a poster about a play—about us!" The Kyoshi warrior stated simply, and Toph arched a brow. At least _they'd_ remembered that she'd existed. Just because Toph hadn't wanted to sit around and watch Aang and Zuko practice firebending didn't mean that she didn't want to go wherever they were going.

Toph smiled, nodding her head. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

Zuko, on the other hand, didn't exactly have the cheerful awakening that Toph had gained. The weather was much too hot, and when he raised his hand to touch his head, the back of his scalp felt like it was burning. He squinted to the light above him—unable to explain the reason why even while the sun helped him feel stronger, right then, it was just frustrating.

Katara had sat and watched he and Aang spar for a short while before Zuko started getting frustrated. Naturally, Suki and Sokka were out and about in the town exploring, but Toph hadn't even gone with them. Where was she?

Zuko rolled his eyes—she was probably somewhere beating up some innocent ground, wasting her energy over more stupid, irrelevant problems. He had better things to focus on than _Toph Beifong._ Maybe she felt like she had the right to be upset because she'd run away from home.

Whatever it was her excuse was, he wasn't falling for any of it. He'd been through more than enough to see through a girl trying to put up a wall. After all, he had been the first to break through Mai's. Not that, _if_ Toph was hiding herself behind some big, metaphorical shield of earth, he of all people would even remotely want to break it. As a matter of fact, he would be the last trying to deal with whatever she would throw at him.

Anything they'd previously wasted time arguing about was merely because she'd been in the way of things…not because he cared about the things she spent time thinking too much about. Even if he did want to figure her out, it wasn't like she'd ever talk to him about it! She was too stubborn, too difficult and persistent on him 'figuring it out on his own', when she wouldn't even give him a hint!

She'd talked to him about her past the night they'd first really spoken—that girl had been much less obnoxious, and despite the fact that she'd rejected the blanket he was going to give her, she didn't really come off as annoying until the next day, when she'd lied to him about the 'tests' her friends had sent her to order him in accomplishing. In reality, she'd just come up with her own idea for the situation and put him in danger—and herself, too!

Speaking of how dangerous fire could be, Zuko had been completely out of his mind the more he'd been thinking about this. So out of it, in fact, that it'd taken Katara, shouting at him to be more careful with his aim when he was showing Aang a new technique to get his focus to return.

Groaning loudly, he lunged forward, slicing his hand through the air and creating a blaze so extravagant it nearly formed into a shape of some sort. Misplaced, and created by a distracted aggravation, the flames were breathtaking—but certainly not his best. A few drops of sweat fell down Zuko's temple, but he wiped them away and offered Aang a raised brow.

"You try."

Aang replicated Zuko's movements, creating something of a tornado of fire, one leg forward as it spiraled upwards. Zuko watched, a little impatiently before he shook his head.

"You're mixing your airbending with your firebending again, you need to make sure the two are differentiated by the time we battle my father if you're going to be able to take him down."

The Avatar grimaced. "But I—"

"Air is fluid, but fire is sharp. Your body needs to act the same way." Zuko relaxed his tense expression, alert to Sokka's groan of disapproval. Slumping forward and toying with the boomerang in one hand, and the other arm wrapped around Suki, Sokka shook his head.

"You guys are not going to believe this! There's a play about us."

* * *

"Hey, uh…I wanted to sit there." Complained Aang, but Zuko, all too pleased that he'd avoided winding sitting up beside Toph, frowned at the Avatar's dismay.

"Just sit next to me." He wasn't about to move; now that he'd already had the relief of escaping an entire show's worth of irritating comments and likely, punches in the shoulder. "What's the big deal?"

"I was just, I wanted to…okay."

* * *

Toph had much earlier decided that she wasn't about to let Zuko's irritating, habitual complaints and objections bother the performance that her ears were about to enjoy. Even if she couldn't enjoy it, a play was much more entertaining than sitting around a fire and hoping that no one said something that made things awkward. She was glad that to her luck that evening, perhaps she could avoid another big fight with the firebender.

Immediately after the show had begun, a little ways into it, Toph had already been laughing for some time. The actors had completely pinned every flaw of Team Avatar as of yet—Katara's motherly speeches about hope, Sokka's bad jokes, Aang's feminine side…it was all completely perfect! Even if she couldn't see what was happening on stage, the script was more than enough to cheer Toph up from the previous few nights, and the regret in the midst of the memories.

She sat back, relaxed, and figured that the rest of the night would go just as great. "Oh man, this writer's a genius!"

* * *

Naturally, at performances including Zuko and his uncle, Toph laughed a little louder than she had, previously, leaving him cross-armed and scowling. She was so insensitive!

He reassured himself with the fact that she was probably trying to make him upset, and irritate him, so rather than getting huffy about it after the first few occasions, Zuko decided on keeping his cool and leaning back, straightening his face out to make sure that Toph didn't get the satisfaction.

However, even when the actors playing Katara and Zuko played out a romantic scene, Toph had to hold her stomach from laughing so hard. _No wonder Katara had held so much against Zuko! _The explanation had hidden itself for so long, but right then it was completely clear.

The rest of the play went similarly, even when a tough man had been the one to portray Toph. Even while Katara and Zuko had been hoping it would irritate her, Toph only encouraged it—entirely honest when she'd noted that she couldn't have seen herself represented any other way.

* * *

Once Aang had left, and Katara headed after him, Toph was nearly about to cling to Sokka and Suki for dear life. The moment Sokka had suggested going after the actor that had played him to give the man a few tips, Toph's eyes widened. Was she really going to with Zuko—again? Did the Spirits have something against her being comfortable, or something?

She gulped the moment they'd left, crossing her arms against the wall she leaned coolly against. Zuko was sitting down, hood over his head, not bothering to even look up at her.

There was no way she was about to apologize, but would speaking up get her at least a little farther than standing in silence? She could feel him shift positions for a moment, probably feeling just as strange as she did.

"Geez, everyone's so upset about their char—"

"Seems like you really enjoyed that play,"

They'd accidentally spoken at the same time, their voices overlapping. Toph immediately felt the words catch up in her throat, tugging in both brows. He was making an effort to even say something? The shock exploited itself right on her face, lips curled in a strange fashion. Zuko cleared his throat.

"Sorry…what were you saying?"

Toph merely shrugged her shoulders, not about to offer him the opportunity to insult her. At least, even while he was trying to start conversation, it had sounded like he was about to hold something against her. She had been just a little over the top with her laughter. Sure, most of the play was pretty hilarious, but she'd made sure to be extra loud during the parts that insulted Zuko.

Not that she'd felt bad, of course, but still.

"Everyone's so mad about their characters. Even you seem more upset than usual, and that's saying something! _Especially_ around me." She restated, absentmindedly tilting her head up as the sound of footsteps passed the two of them by. It wasn't anyone they knew. No escape from this was showing itself, she'd just have to deal.

Instead of an expectant remark about how she deserved the things he said, Zuko lowered his head. "You don't get it, it's different for you. You get a muscle-y version of yourself, taking down 10 bad guys at once, and making sassy remarks."

Swallowing, Toph turned in the opposite direction. She certainly hadn't been expecting that one. "I guess it was pretty great. But that's just 'cause I like who I am. If you guys were comfortable with all the things you did, maybe it wouldn't bother you as much."

"But this show isn't showing who I _am._ It's showing who I _used to be._ It takes all the mistakes I've made in my life, and shoves them back in my face. My uncle, he's always been on my side, even when things were bad. He was there for me, he taught me so much, and how do I repay him? With a knife in his back. It's my greatest regret, and I may never get to redeem myself."

"You have redeemed yourself to your uncle. You don't realize it, but you already have." Toph spoke before she'd even thought about it. Where had the tension between them disappeared to, and since when was he even so open about talking about whatever was on his mind?

He couldn't have possibly taken what she'd said before to heart, could he have?

"How do you know?" Asked the firebender, unsure of the reasoning behind Toph's unusual reassurance.

"Because I once had a long conversation with the guy, and all he would talk about was you." She shrugged, sitting down beside him and leveling herself against the wall, palms on the ground.

Zuko's doubt was clear in his voice. "Really?" Toph nearly regretted having laughed at the scene where he'd abandoned his uncle after Azula's ultimatum. It was obviously a tough decision for him, and after what he'd explained to her when they'd first really met, maybe she'd been wrong to do so without thinking. She wasn't about to say sorry, though…not yet.

"Yeah, and it was kind of annoying." Toph added matter-of-factly, not really sure where to take the statement she'd previously said, especially since it seemed to have made Zuko so happy. At least, by the change in his voice, it sure seemed that way.

"Oh, sorry."

Toph quickly recovered from her insensitive outburst. "But it was also very sweet. All your uncle wanted was for you to find your own path, and see the light. Now you're here with us." That was a good thing—he'd been able to make a good decision on his own. It had taken a long time, but Toph had needed some encouragement to break away from her own home, as well. In a weird way…she sort of understood him. "He'd be proud."

The moment she'd sensed her head leaning slightly to the left, her hair barely grazing his shoulder, she punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He groaned, rubbing it briefly.

"That's how I show affection." She tilted her head in the other direction, smiling a little bit as he returned one of his own. The strange exchange between the two had definitely softened the slicing tension in the air, but Zuko had noticed that since Sokka and Suki would probably be gone for a while, maybe it was best they figured out what was wrong with Aang. Katara hadn't come back yet, and even though Zuko didn't really want to intrude on anything, if something serious was going on, it was probably best the rest of them found out sooner than later.

"We should go find Aang." He said, getting to his feet and swallowing. Even if she couldn't see the light change of color in his cheeks, he turned away from her anyways. Zuko didn't bother outstretching a hand, as he was absolutely positive that she would rise on her own terms.

Agreeably, Toph lifted herself up by pushing off from her palms, starting in the direction that Katara had started towards when she'd went looking for Aang. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure something's been bothering Twinkletoes ever since we got here."

* * *

After trying to kiss Katara, her rejection had helped Aang right into a relapse of what he'd been reminded of during the play. She was confused, right. But what was she confused about? Was it Zuko? Did she really have feelings for him?

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot!"

Zuko had been following closely behind Toph, avoiding even a look at the back of her head as they started towards the wooden pier, shaded by a rectangular top.

Toph flinched the moment her feet touched the wood, immediately hesitating before continuing. Her eyes widened, her hand outstretching and grabbing onto the side railings. She could hear the sound of the waves, easily a good distance beneath them, but she couldn't see much at all.

On the other hand, Zuko didn't notice she'd stopped until he'd taken into account that she wasn't leading the way, anymore. The only person that was still on the docks still was Aang. Where had Katara gone, if she wasn't with Aang?

"Hey Toph, hey Zuko."

Toph tilted her head, swallowing any of the nervousness in her voice. "Hey, Twinkletoes! Didn't Sweetness come looking for you?" She asked, her footsteps completely forced as she continued down the wooden boards. Zuko looked puzzled by the way she moved, strangely, the complete opposite of her usually comfortable self. She didn't look afraid, just uncomfortable.

Her smile, strained, faded when Aang sighed under his breath. There was definitely something that she and Zuko had missed out on while they'd been back inside. "Yeah. Guess I'll go back inside now. You coming?" He asked, but Toph had already strayed toward the end of the pier, folding her arms on the board that protected her from falling right into the ocean.

For a moment's time, she wished she could've seen the moon.

"You two go ahead. I'll be back soon…I'm not in a hurry to see how awesome I am when I already pretty much know." She waved her hand flippantly in the direction of both boys, not bothering to turn around and face them, or even to tune in to their responses.

"Are you sure, Toph? You're not all that … you know. Wood…" Aang trailed off, but she glared at him over her shoulder.

"Go ahead, Aang. I'll make sure she doesn't fall off the face of the earth." Assured Zuko, and Toph thinned her eyes, rolling them briefly before she grimaced. Just because she was standing on a little wood made her completely incapable of defending herself.

Toph clenched her teeth. "Whatever."

Aang nodded his head, understanding that the play wasn't exactly much of entertainment to anyone aside from Sokka. Well, he knew that it must've been hard for Zuko to enjoy it, but Toph had been laughing the entire time. Why didn't she want to go back to see the rest of the play as soon as it was back on? That was kind of weird.

Whatever it was that had been up with Toph, Aang wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to figure it out. She was his friend, a great teacher, and a really amazing fighter, but if there was anything Toph was, she had to be locked door with a large, unbreakable bolt lock on the front of it. Unless she wanted him to know about it, he probably would never learn.

* * *

It was quiet for a little while, and eventually, Toph closed her eyes, arms still folded as she rested against the edge of the wooden railing. "Just because I'm not as strong on wood doesn't mean I'm gonna fall on my face." She added, stubbornly. The back of her head stared him in the face, and Zuko glanced down to the waves, leaning over the timber fencing and taking a deep breath.

They were too close to Sozin's Comet to keep fighting. Wasn't it about time that they got over whatever was in between the two of them? It seemed like it'd be impossible to hold his tongue long enough to deal with her, but what if he made some sort of truce?

Did he even want to—was she even worth it?

"I know," Zuko added vaguely.

Toph turned to face him that time, her forehead creased in confusion. As usual, her eyes matched the upper of his chest, and he, once more, evaded what he imagined her piercing gaze would be like.

"Then why did you say that?"

In an attempt to reply smoothly, Zuko turned out to the waves even as she faced him. "Why did you tell me about what my uncle said?"

"What does that have to do with you underestimating me?" Toph interrogated in a small, panicky voice. Her pet peeve was easily when people thought less of her because she was small, female, and better yet, completely blind to the sights of the world. She didn't have a problem with it, though—she liked where she stood. On certain grounds, she was incapable of it, but seeing through her feet made her who she was.

Toph Beifong—the Avatar's earthbending teacher, and the greatest earthbender in the world. She wouldn't have it any other way. Why couldn't anyone else see that much?

"Just asking." Zuko postulated, pressing for the answer, as it was still bothering him. What had made her decide to even remind him of the event? It was the perfect opportunity to bask in how he'd been sulking, again. Instead, though, she'd reassured him. Quite frankly, he was totally lost on the matter.

Toph's lips pressed together into a flat line before she spoke up. "I don't know." Why had she decided on telling Zuko about the time she met his Uncle Iroh? "Your uncle is a great guy. I figured he deserved you to know how he felt about the time you guys spent together."

Zuko's face softened when Toph went on, going from a little smug from having won her over, to appreciative for the things she was admitting.

"You've made some mistakes, Zuko. We all have. That doesn't mean that your uncle isn't glad that you made your way out of the mess you made." She prompted gently, a genuine smile right smack on her face. It was one of the few he'd seen—probably one of the first, actually, where Toph had smiled completely honestly.

"Why don't you act like this all the time?"

He'd caught her off guard, and she huffed. "Because, Candlestick, it's my job to toughen up big babies like you! I can't tell you good things _all_ the time. They'd get boring. And you'd let it get to your head." Toph's small simper folded up at the corners, turning into a playful smirk. She leant her hip against the wood, crossing her arms over her chest, but he didn't turn away from the ocean.

"That's not the only reason, is it?"

Toph's toes curled up in impatience. "Why do you even care?" She brought her arms closer to her. It wasn't often that she resorted to closing off, rather than bracing herself. She was standing on wooden planks—she really couldn't feel anything aside from his weight, no less than a foot away from her.

She felt him lift one of the back of his feet, just leaning a bit forward and adjusting his shoulders so that he was slouching. Toph listened to his breathing, the way he was trying to calm himself down. It was completely unlike him to not respond immediately, to shout at her and yell about how he felt, no matter what the situation was.

"It's like you think everyone's out to get you when they're not." Zuko tilted his head to look at her petite form, all tensed up and thrown off by his cooling behavior. "I'm just asking you a few questions and you're already thinking about punching me in the face."

Thrown off by his correctly made assumptions, her eyes widened and she concentrated on relaxing her hands. He was right—it was her instinct to close her hands whenever she got upset, and she probably did look like she was about to jab him as hard as she could.

She wasn't about to run away again—she would hit this, head-on, just like an earthbender should. She was Toph Beifong. She could do this.

"I don't know…" The moment she did finally try to catch up with an explanation, the words got lost in the back of her throat. "I think the play's gonna be over soon, we should go back inside…"

Zuko had grabbed her wrist before she could even take two more steps in the other direction.

"Why can't you just relax? I'm not underestimating you. I'm just asking you what makes you act in two totally different ways. One day, you're mad at me for no reason, and the next, you say something that makes me think you're the complete opposite of annoying—someone who can really see what I've done and be okay with it!"

She'd completely frozen up, a chill running up her spine as she tried her best to catch her breath. "I'm not mad at you for no reason! I told you why I was upset." She furrowed her brows, her head tilting down and a tad to the left, more strips of hair falling in front of her face. Maybe the reason that she didn't think his mistakes were so important when it came down to who he was now, because she'd had a different life before she escaped it, too.

Relating to Zuko was…natural, in a way. She couldn't help it.

"If you want me to thank you for helping me follow through with my destiny…thank you! I really mean it, I don't know where I'd be without your help. You just made some brash decisions so I got mad, and…"

"That's not it! I just…" She shook her head. Jealousy wasn't even in her vocabulary, and she certainly wasn't about to admit it to Zuko when she couldn't even tell herself that she'd been envious about how everyone had gotten to go on some sort of adventurous quest with him, except her.

She wriggled her wrist out of his hand, bringing it back close to her as she warmed her upper-arms with her hands. "It's hard to explain."

Zuko was on a roll—he wasn't about to quit, just because she was going a little rigid. "Try." He pushed, and Toph bit her lip.

Toph outstretched a hand, clutching the cloth in her grasp before she tugged downward, shutting her eyes tight before she kissed his cheek in the quickest effort she could possibly make. She didn't even bother waiting for his reaction, letting go and hurrying back to where they'd been sitting, inside.

It wasn't until she was out of sight that his eyes came out of their dilation. Her soft lips against his cheek, chaste and smooth had completely caught him off guard. He'd totally kept his cool until then, asking her questions as calmly as he possibly could without getting heated up. It was his natural reaction, to let the blood come to his head and get angry at her defensive mechanism—at anyone who countered him with any type of disapproving tone, but he'd done so well!

And then he'd made progress…and lost it.

Unless that was considered progress, and whatever it was that she'd tried explaining to him was the problem in the first place? He knew that she'd had feelings for Sokka before, there couldn't be any other explanation, but when had she even come close to expression _those_ types of emotions towards _him_?

He sure hadn't noticed. Was that what she wanted him to get a clue towards? Was that why she'd been so bothered by him going off alone with…well, whoever else?

All of this was happening way too quickly. Losing Mai, giving up on his father, adjusting to all of this…Toph had to be going through a bunch too, but he just wasn't ready to even consider what his feelings towards her were approaching. Were they even there? He _had_ dreamt about her. It wasn't like the thought of her liking him that way didn't sound nice. They did have a lot in common, and when she settled down, she was a good listener. She was pretty, independent…and Zuko was right smack in the middle of a horrible war. Not to mention, it was much too close to the big day, and it didn't quite occur to him that she'd been thinking with just that in mind. Thinking about her this way so suddenly could only spell bad news.

* * *

Zuko returned after he'd heard a long applause, just in time to catch everyone leaving the large theatre. He didn't dare look in the direction of the small earthbender.

"Horrible." Suki had agreed to whatever they'd been discussing.

Toph was facing the ground. "You said it."

"But the effects were decent!" Sokka shrugged nonchalantly, disagreeing with the rest of them. Not having putting together the fact that Toph and Zuko could've possibly been in the same place because they returned shortly after one another, Sokka raised a brow to Zuko's reappearance. "Where were you?"

Aang's eyes watched for Zuko's reactions—even while he wasn't in the loop of whatever had happened, he knew more than Sokka did.

"Getting some air."

* * *

**AN: **Over 5000 words this time...Really.  
Evidently I got a little carried away with the last scene. Now, I used the majority of the canon scenes, such as Toph laughing at the show and what-not, as well as Zuko being bothered by being asked to move by Aang to my own advantage. Despite their unexplained reasoning, well, for the most part anyways, in the show-they played important parts here, and I thought it was fun explaining them!

You have no idea how badly I want to smush Toph's, and Zuko's faces together! It's completely unfair.  
I'm doing my best to avoid it, I promise! As a shipper, it's hard. But, I feel like there wasn't any other way she would've explained herself.

Sort of like when she was thanking 'Sokka', well, Suki, for saving her from drowning-it was kind of just an idea that came to her, and it happened.  
But she didn't really wanna face it, after. You know Toph. Totally headstrong until it comes to Zuzu.

Anyhow, it's almost 5 in the morning. Oops. Why do I start these things at midnight? The world may never know.  
I'm... growing _really_ attached to this fic, and all the support is making me really, really happy. Thank you so much to everyone who leaves a review, subscribes, favorites, all of it is so appreciated. If you don't like the way something is going, though, feel free to say so!

I may not change the fate of the characters or anything, but if you feel like I did something out of character or if something was off, please, feel free to say so-so long as your criticism is constructive! And nice. And gentle. ~ ;w;

I'm not sorry about the length here! I'm making this as long and as dreadful as possible for you as it is for me. Drawing out emotions is tough as shit.  
Anyhow, thanks again to everyone here! Pleease leave a review on your opinion as to how things are going!

What's Zuko gonna do now? Toph's made her stand. What do you think?


	7. Contradiction

**Contradiction**

The inevitable last days had arrived. Of course, thinking about them as 'last days' seemed pessimistic—but the gang couldn't help it; the code name for the pre-Sozin's Comet times had just stuck to them.

After they'd been lazing around for some time on Ember Island, it had stricken Toph that she probably needed to at least get some form of work done. Walking on sand had proven to be extremely difficult when she'd been stressed, and in the desert, but after she'd relaxed her body in the midst of the beach of Ember Island, there was something different about it.

The grains were warm when they surrounded her feet, and she could feel the way the waves pounded against the ground, working her way around any of the involuntary distractions and shifting around the smoother, damper ground. She carved and swayed, her surroundings dark as her imperceptive eyes thinned.

Despite the mixture of confusion and doubt on the actions she'd pressed on Zuko after the big play, Toph didn't exactly regret it. She felt sort of irritated that she hadn't stood her ground, rather than having fled the scene as quickly as she could. If she would've stayed, though, there was no telling what could've happened. What if he was angry? It only could've gotten more complicated than it already had been, for however long they'd spent knowing each other.

She'd kissed his cheek.

Zuko—who'd completely proven himself unworthy of nearly anything she'd ever entrusted anyone with. Whatever had possessed her to do something like that had to have been immensely overwhelming, as she hardly fought her instinct on any occasion. It was much more natural for her to give in to whatever fight or flight response came first.

It just wasn't like Toph to agree to what Zuko had asked of her. She couldn't explain the things she was feeling with words—she didn't understand her jealousy, so she certainly couldn't spell it out to the firebender that needed everything repeated to understand.

After being banished and all, it seemed like his self-hatred had grown to a new high. Whatever had happened at the 'Boiling Crab' had changed something in him. He'd at least seemed a little more open the first time they'd spoken, but even the previous night he'd seemed different.

When he was bothering her about expanding on her feelings, on why she always got so angry with him, he was calm and relaxed. He'd been entirely capable of staying smug, rather than being his usual, hot-headed self. It was unlikely that he was respecting what she didn't understand; instead of arguing her on what the truth was, he'd simply asked for an explanation.

What had changed his mind on the matter?

Sure, they were under a lot of pressure, but that didn't mean he had to be nicer to her. They could fight alongside each other without getting themselves killed. Surely they'd had enough practice on their own terms to understand working against a common threat with someone they weren't exactly fond of.

Even while what she'd done still didn't make sense, she knew that he was probably even more confused. Toph didn't want to admit that she'd left him totally clueless—but the former prince was easily just as oblivious as Sokka when it came down to these types of things.

Only with Zuko, it was different.

Toph knew what Sokka did when he was around girls that he was interested in. She'd heard, and witnessed the processes, his 'mating calls' in the making. This time around—she had a completely blank slate, and it sort of rendered her just as useless as she was interested.

She didn't know what to think of the way Zuko treated her. It was incredibly frustrating the majority of the time, but he wasn't as easy to read as Sokka was. More than often, Toph was…well, attracted to people that struck things head-on, as she did. This once though, she was getting so worked up over someone who hardly even talked about the things that he felt.

After he'd left to the prison, he'd returned clandestine and indifferent to anything she said. Later on, he'd shouted at her—practically begged her for what it was that she was so angry about. Not to mention the previous night, which was a complete opposite of everything he'd ever proved himself as; someone completely reasonable that was capable of making her budge…even if it'd just been for a little while.

She _had_ been moved. She had kissed his cheek. Toph Beifong had made her point—but he'd simply stared.

Initially, she would have known his reaction, had she stuck around, but she was too cowardly, and she wanted to ring her throat because of it. The first thing that had come up in her mind was to run, to leave the scene and to get away from any possible rejection. After all, she'd offered her lips to his skin, grabbed the cloth and grazed his chest with the tips of her fingers.

Why did she even care about what his response had been at all? It wasn't like anything would come out of it—not like they had time for feelings like those.

Toph's concentration was broken when she'd felt the pounding footsteps in the sand, turning on her heel as Sokka had announced a beach party.

* * *

Of course, it'd been fun for some time. The splashing water, the sound of laughter—it was almost like Sozin's Comet wasn't only three days away. It was almost like the time they'd been spending together was just time that belonged to a bunch of kids, like one of them wasn't the Avatar, and like one of them wasn't supposed to become the next Fire Lord.

A Kyoshi Warrior, a handy swordsman, the last blood bender in hiding, the greatest earthbender on earth, a banished prince, and the Avatar.

'Normal kids' didn't even come close to applying—but that didn't strike any of them until a blast of fire blasted down onto Sokka's sand sculpture. The only two people it could've come from were Aang, and Zuko, and it was apparent that Aang had been too entertained by Toph's interpretation of a sand-made Ba Sing Se to be the one that had done it.

Trying to focus on training with Aang, while accompanied by the thoughts of the night of the Ember Island Player's events had been nearly impossible for Zuko. The memory was not only distracting, but it was bothersome too, like she'd felt it was necessary to make her point and then hadn't even given him a chance to speak.

His palms were much hotter than usual, and when he tensed to try and rid of himself of the strange realization, his blood would only rush to his head. Why was he so overwhelmed by a girl like Toph Beifong? She was unbelievably stupid, to say the least, unnecessarily headstrong, undoubtedly contradictory, and to top it all off, she just had to be attractive.

Wait, no, that wasn't right.

She wasn't ugly—no, she definitely wasn't ugly for being a rough earthbender who absolutely adored getting her hands dirty, and nothing about her was actually calloused, in the least. Zuko figured he was only attracted to the girl that he'd once seen in his dream; her hair long and down, trailing against her back as she'd hurried up the stairs of the ruins. No matter how much he wanted to see _that_ girl again, that girl wasn't a part of Toph.

The Toph from his dreams may have been too forward—too pretty, even, but it was better than the one that had left him hanging like he was some kind of idiot incapable of emotions. It was like she didn't even think he had a heart, or something, like his response wouldn't have been good enough! With things forming into some sort of metaphorical challenge in his head, it only made him angrier.

It didn't once occur to him that he could've been over-analyzing all of this.

Instead of rethinking anything he'd previously figured out, the heat had gotten to his head. As soon as everyone started enjoying themselves on the beach, he went completely haywire, destroying Sokka's sand sculpture the moment Aang ducked out of the way.

Teaching Aang a lesson seemed like the most apparent, reasonable thing to do at that point in time. He was, after all, just wasting time when the comet was only days away. None of them had time to blow when the final showdown was such a short time away, but for some reason, all of them were just waiting around, doing nothing. For once, it wasn't just Toph that was getting under his skin. Being frustrated at everyone sort of helped get the thought of her ridiculous actions out of his head.

The chase didn't last horribly long, and after some time, it was finally revealed to Zuko that the rest of them had intended to wait until after the comet came to challenge the Fire Lord—to wait until Aang had completely mastered all of the elements before he even bothered to take Zuko's father down.

It wasn't until he explained to them about the plan his father had that they found it necessary to make the occasion much more urgent. The comet would give Fire Lord Ozai immense power—a strength that they needed to defeat long before the flesh wounds of the nations would turn to blazing ruins that could no longer be fixed.

If they waited, the world would belong to the Fire Nation in the blink of an eye, and after that much, there would be no turning back. The responsibilities that crumbled over the lot of them were immense, beyond the understanding of most anyone.

On the opposite edge of the spectrum, though, the only thing distracting Zuko from the miniscule issues were the life-threatening ones. He was much happier dealing with concerns that regarded his father, even while that seemed normally out of the question, than thinking about what had happened with Toph.

* * *

It wasn't until they'd decided on attempting at a play by play of the actual attack, that he had to deal with the girl. She was playing 'The Melon Lord', in the situation, and the rest of them had taken hiding places, preparing for whatever part they had in the mission.

She stood, small and uninviting at the top of the hill, several boulders smothered in grease before her. All she'd have to do was nudge them forward into small bowls of fire for them to erupt in flames, and send them hurling towards whoever came towards her, first. Toph made an excellent villain—she hardly seemed scared at all. Zuko clenched his jaw and thinned his eyes from his hidden position. He wasn't about to let her get away with a 'win', two times in a row.

Toph laughed childishly from the top—maniacal, only jokingly, but it made Zuko's blood boil. It was more than a perfect opportunity for him to express his hatred for the way she handled any and all of the situations she was in. The earthbender would come charging, head-on, and then just run, leaving him in the dust! It wasn't that she'd done it that had made him so angry, it was the way _she_ had underestimated_ him._ Especially Toph!

She'd made such a huge deal about being underestimated—being seen as small and useless, but the one time that he had an opportunity to state what it was that he felt…

Wait. What _did_ he feel?

Oh, Spirits. There was no time to be thinking this way!

Sokka signaled for the others to start moving, starting up the hill with Suki towards the Melon Lord, but were immediately confronted by stone Fire Nation soldiers, risen from the ground. Toph had gotten the armor to a pathetic 'T'. Both of them got rather close until a large burning rock nearly took Sokka down, Suki having jumped out of the way just in time.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka shouted, his fist in the air.

"I am not Toph!" She cackled jubilantly. "I am Melon Lord!" Her laughter continued, and Zuko's palms warmed up, again. He was more than ready to bring down the 'Melon Lord', and get his own opinion across about _Toph._ Katara, close to him, noticed his strange expression, her eyebrows tugging inward a little worriedly.

She outstretched her hand, touching his shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Zuko stated, shaking her off as a flaming boulder began hurling towards them. The both of them dodged it just in time, but were both quickly surrounded by more of the Fire Nation soldiers. He sliced his arm through the air, a daring whip through their surroundings as fire destroyed several of Toph's army, Katara's sickles of ice destroying anything left undamaged.

"Now, Aang!"

When he'd finally surpassed Toph on his glider, lowering to look down at the Melon Lord, his attack had halted right before he'd gotten the chance to take the kill. As Aang backed away, the rest of the group stared up in disbelief.

"What are you waiting for?" Came the sound of Zuko's impatient, and infuriated voice. "Take him out!"

Aang shook his head. "I can't. It just didn't feel right…I didn't feel like myself." As Aang looked at the ground, Sokka revealed his sword. However, before he could approach the Melon Lord, Zuko pushed him aside.

"I can." Sharply, he groaned as he diced the melon open with a flame, his shoulder having harshly bumped Toph's as he'd walked right past her. The top half of the melon fell to the ground, and Momo began to devour it. After a deep breath, Zuko turned back to the rest of them. "Got her."

Sokka arched a brow. "_Her_?"

Immediately shaking his head, Zuko's eyes went wide and his lips parted in some state of shock. "I meant him! I was confused. You know. Toph, melon lord…" His words unveiled some strange unfamiliarity, and while Toph's eyes turned to daggers at the ground, the rest of them turned to an extraordinary sense of confusion.

"Is there something happening that the rest of us don't know about?" Katara asked, impulsively crossing her arms. Zuko waved both hands in front of him, his expression going from disgruntled to that of someone that was completely fed up.

Despite the horrendous urge to avoid even glancing at Toph, his one look at her simply increased the possibility of a secret even existing. If there had been one other in the group that hadn't thought something of the two of them—they certainly did, now. When Zuko looked away from her, the moment having only been less than a second or so, she tilted her head in his direction. It was nearly like she was watching his expression…if she could do that sort of thing, of course. Her feet pressed into the ground, awaiting his next lie.

"I don't know!" He shouted, throwing his arms up in defeat. "Why don't you ask her?" Stomping his way down the rest of the hill, the rest of them looked up to Toph in confusion, but she simply shrugged her shoulders. Her nonchalant reaction was almost enough for the rest of them to believe that she had no idea as to what was happening—but Aang had known since the night of the play that something had been…well, different, to say the least.

It wasn't like she hadn't been expecting something like what had happened to come sooner or later. Toph knew how easily Zuko got angry, but it didn't strike her that he would be so…public about his aggravations. He'd stormed off like a little boy that lost a game, and she almost wanted to laugh at him, had she not acted like a child herself the previous night.

She was, however, undoubtedly upset that he'd threatened to reveal her actions to the rest of them without intending to do so. If that was the point he was trying to make, it worked later on, and as they headed down the hill, even while she tried to stay a little behind, Aang had slowed down to match her pace.

"Toph…something's up with you guys, isn't there?" He glanced to face her as they walk, but her nose remained towards the ground, both brows lifting briefly as she pursed her lips in a flat line.

"Not anything that's anything else's business." Her clarification was enough for Aang's heart race to speed up in anger. She was closed off, but it wasn't like he'd taken all of her snarky comments and the attitude she had the entire time they'd spent together. Didn't he deserve a little more than the dust off of her shoulder? At least she could've said something…explained something to him, of all people! It was _him_ that she'd left her family to help. Didn't she at least feel a little more comfortable with him, than she did with _Zuko_?

Aang trusted Zuko, sure, even with the day's earlier attack, Zuko had more than proven himself to all of them, but Toph had been around for a while. They'd been traveling for some time, and she still couldn't even talk to him about something that happened with a prince that had been banished from the Fire Nation?

"Toph!" He said, a little louder, but her expression didn't change. "I'm your friend—we're all your friends! If something's going on, it is our business!"

She stopped mid-footstep, but didn't hesitate to keep walking after that. "Your royal Hotheadedness is just being _extra_ stupid." Shrugging again, Toph turned her head away from Aang. "Nothing out of the ordinary, though."

"We're all having a pretty hard time." Aang tried lowering his voice, and Toph tilted her head. It was obvious that something else was bothering Aang, as well—regarding killing the Fire Lord when they would come to the actual situation.

"Sure we are, Twinkletoes. Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

It wasn't before a brief confrontation with his friends that Aang had went off on his own. Even while Katara was concerned, Zuko had made sure to let her know that this was one of those things that the Avatar needed to sort on his own.

If he were so afraid of bringing down the Fire Lord with death, then how would he do it? Even while he was Zuko's father—even the banished prince knew that the world would've been a better place without him, and there generally wasn't another answer to the issues that would soon encompass their entire world without their help.

Even though Zuko wanted to bother Toph again—wanted to find her in her dumb little room where she was probably sleeping, some stupid, smug look on her face, there wasn't enough time for him to keep stressing about it. His eyes watched the ceiling until they drifted shut, but it wasn't for long as soon as the earthbender's grin came to mind.

"Dang it!" He cursed beneath his breath. If he wasn't going to get any rest because of her, what could he do?

She'd wasted absolutely no time in ruining any, and all of his focus. Whenever he was around her, or she was involved in any of the group ideas or plans, she threw him off—physically and mentally! Why did she seem like she was completely okay with what she'd done? It didn't seem to have been bothering her in the least bit, and that was eating him up.

Maybe he was just overreacting, and she'd just pecked him on the cheek to make him freeze up and get away from something she was really feeling. What if she regretted helping him get into the group? Did she really _hate_ him that much?

Naturally, his mind swayed into the complete opposite track of the truth, but he couldn't comprehend that before he moved into the negative…it was just who he was, it was who Zuko had always been. His stomach twisted as he remembered the first time they'd really spoken, how they'd talked like human beings and what a different person she'd presented herself as.

If she hated him so much, then why did she seem so defensive when it came to talking to him? She was the first to trust him, but he couldn't think of a reason that he'd given her to lose that trust…none of them came to him.

Girls were confusing. _Mai_ was confusing.

Toph Beifong was a whirlwind of 'What in Spirits is going on?'

* * *

Getting things prepared on Appa had made thing so much more official. The fact that they were really facing the Fire Lord was finally settling in—tearing each and every one of them at the seams. It seemed like the nightmare was finally coming true. Or the dream was finally becoming a reality.

Then again, that sort of depended on who won the fight.

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka said, sitting on the saddle.

Toph counted the weights in the sand. Something wasn't right. "No, it's not." She turned on her heel, her ears twitching for a moment. There was no trace of the Avatar in any direction that she had a good sense of. "Where's Aang?"

Finding Aang was easily first on everyone's list…but Toph was positively horrified of getting stuck with Zuko again. It seemed to be a priority of absolutely everyone to leave her with him—and she'd been keeping her cool the entire time, since the night of the play.

Naturally, it was eating her alive, but she wouldn't let a bit of that even come up on her face. She'd been doing so well, but Toph knew if there were even a moment alone with him, she'd lose it.

How had she done something so stupid? Kiss him on the cheek? Was that all she could come up with? If she was going to stand her ground, couldn't she have at least done something a little less ridiculous? Of all things, his cheek! She didn't even have it in her to peck his mouth.

She was too frantic to be worrying about something like this—especially after Aang was nowhere to be found in the beach house. He'd left his glider behind, Momo was gone, and there was no way they could cover enough ground in enough time as a large group. Biting down on her lip, she could already see it coming as they came to stand in a circle.

"I'll check the shores. Suki and To—"

Zuko caught Sokka right in the middle of his instructions, his face hard. "Me. Toph's with me."

"Why can't I go with Suki?" She protested, stomping her foot as her tiny hands curled up at her sides. Why did he want her to go with him in the first place—so he could embarrass her, and call her out on the huge mistake she'd made by admitting that there was something she felt towards him? She wouldn't even put a name on what she thought of Zuko…it was just…there.

It was something without a name, without a precise label. Not one that she would admit, anyways. Besides, saying that she 'had feelings for him' would make her look even more stupid than actually trying to put a name on the feeling.

"Because! Come on, let's just go check out the other side of the island." Stubbornly, Zuko avoided Sokka's confused gaze, as well as Suki's, and Katara's.

She was seconds away from denying him right on the spot, but he'd grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from the rest of them without another word. She didn't make a big fuss until they were out of sight, sinking her weight into her ankles to do her best to make pulling her along more difficult.

"Quit it! What are you _doing_?" She wriggled her wrist out of his grip, her eyes thinning as she hissed in his general direction. "We need to look for Twinkletoes!" In her attempt to change the subject, Zuko completely came to a stop, his eyes dilated in shock. It wasn't that she needed to see his face to understand his expressed frustrations—she could feel it through his heartbeat, his blood pumping loudly up to his head.

"Don't pretend like you don't already know he's not miles in this direction!" Zuko snarled, and Toph bared her teeth, standing up to him and hardly reaching his neck. She was small, but her points were made rather easily with just a few words and a jab of her fists. "Are you gonna tell me what you have against me, or are we gonna fight my father without being able to defend each other because we're so afraid of being uncomfortable?"

Toph's jaw nearly dropped. What she had against him? "What kind of an idiot _are _you? Against you?" She readied her fists—if this kept going in the same direction, she wouldn't hesitate to use them. There wasn't a relaxed bone in her body. It seemed to get that way whenever they came into contact.

Fire and earth were certainly two very, very clashing elements. The upmost representatives of the two, Zuko and Toph went at their arguments just as flames and boulders would have, had they embodiments and matching personalities.

Zuko leaned forward, right in her face. "Yeah, against me! Do something like…that, and then you turn your back like I'm not capable of…"

"What? Capable of what?"

She was uneven—a girl that had her own sense of sound beyond that of where she stood. Toph was literally about to snap, he could feel it.

"I thought you trusted me! Saw something in me! That's why you came to help me in the first place, wasn't it? Or did you trust your feet more than the sound of my voice?"

Toph dug her feet into the ground, closing her eyes and bracing for impact as within seconds, her fist was backed in position, and she threw a punch for his side. Unexpected, he caught her fist in his hand, and her eyes snapped open. Not even the greatest earthbender in the world had seen _that_ one coming.

"Answer me."

"Make me!" She fought him on his palm, her feet implanted firmly into the terrain beneath them. He was just strong enough to hold her in place, but he needed to keep a steady stance to make sure her knuckles didn't break through his concentrated defense. Groaning, her pushed just hard enough on her clenched hands to get her to throw her fist back to her side.

"Just tell me! Tell me what I did to make you hate me so much!" He'd strained his voice, then. It cracked when he attempted speaking again—he had to swallow before his eyes found on the ground. "Just tell me. We'll finish this, and you won't ever have to see my face again." Defeated, he finished, taking a deep breath and relinquishing the thought of even befriending someone that he'd thought of as one of the biggest twists in his destiny.

It had been her fault that he was losing all of his focus as of late—he'd dreamt about her, argued her, considered giving up because of her, and been kissed by her, but it was also her who'd trusted him in the beginning. It had _also_ been her instinct and trust that had made the rest of the gang believe in him. It was Toph's faith that had destructed the rest of their grudges in the first place.

Toph couldn't believe that anyone could ever have been so ridiculously stupid. In fact, she'd never met another person who could completely take one occasion and spin it into the exact opposite. "I don't know why you think I hate you, when I was the one that helped you in the first place! You're the one that makes me act so stupid. There's no way you could expect me to not be mad about it!"

Act so stupid? What did she mean?

"How did _I_ make you act stupid? You're the one that makes me wonder what I'm even still wasting my time around here, for! It's my destiny to help the Avatar—but I'm not going to be any good to him with my head filled up with the things you say when you yell at me, and then the dream, and then you k—!"

She couldn't let him go on. Not to mention, what he'd said before had piqued her interest. Slowing down for a moment, the tiniest of smirks came unto her pale jaw as she arched a brow, her eyes absently directed towards his chest. "What dream?"

Blushing furiously and unbelievably glad that she couldn't see it, Zuko turned his flushed face away as he backed up—two steps, tops.

She felt them, though, and her smirk grew slowly, hidden behind strips of hair, but he could see it. Toph wasn't nervous anymore…the snarky look on her face proved it.

"It's nothing. We better find the others, and see if they found Aang."

Toph grimaced—of course he'd bring it back to that. "You keep complaining about how I run away from things and you wanna do the same thing?"

"Hate to break it to you, but right now's not the time. Come on." He turned his back to her, starting back towards the coastline when her lip quivered towards the upper one. She was so sick of running away, so sick of being left behind with her feelings and not understanding what she wanted—what he wanted.

This time, she was the one to take hold of his wrist. She didn't say anything, though, her head down, hair in her face, as her heart raced in her chest. It was right then that she was so…small. It was the first time he'd seen Toph so delicately placed in front of him; it was almost scary.

"Can't you just say something?"

Zuko looked down at where she'd grabbed hold of his arm, her small hand linked around his wrist. Her hands weren't rough—on the contrary, they were really smooth, almost like a waterbender's, instead of ones that belonged to someone that worked with rocks and ground all the time. His creased forehead relaxed as he felt his heart fall into his stomach.

"So I had a dream, alright? Just one dream. And you were in it. That's it!" He turned again, leaving her hand behind and hurrying much like she had, during the night of the play. Toph hurried behind him, her throat going dry as she parted her lips and the wind moved against her ears.

"Zuko!"

It'd been the first time that he'd heard her say his name—like _that_, and it made him stop dead in his tracks. Oh, Spirits, what was wrong with him? She was just a girl. It was just so hard to convince himself that she wasn't anything special when she said his name like _that_, like she believed that there really was something more to this.

"Just stop it!" His thoughts were way too jumbled, he was far too overwhelmed to even understand the feelings that were building up inside of him, much less was he prepared to take on hers. Obviously she didn't hate him. Obviously she was making use of this time alone to make her point, even while it'd been him to take the initiative.

That was when he'd believed she'd been angry, though. Now that he had the clue that it was quite the opposite…it was so much harder to look at her face—soft and so…Toph. It wasn't _like_ her to act that way, but it _was_ her, and knowing that much made his throat tighten.

"Just stop, okay? I don't know what you're trying to prove, but right now isn't the time! We need to find Aang, so quit…acting like that, and let's go already!"

Toph felt her eyes swell up, but she rubbed them before he could turn around, rushing ahead of him and back to where the rest of them would soon sit. "Fine." She decided, not having any desire to ever admit anything to him, ever again.

* * *

**AN:** I don't know why I'm so insistent on breaking my own heart.  
Thanks so, so much for all of the feedback and hits, and subscriptions, oh man!  
These keep ending up so much longer than expected, and I finally almost cried. FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING.  
Anyhow. Now that we're approaching the final battle-expect the last of some canon scenes. I've got a big, BIG change in mind for what's going to happen next. It took a lot of deciding, and rewatching the last episode, but I know what I'm going to do.

I've got some ideas on where I'm taking it after the finale's guidelines, but as for right now, I'm just winging it!  
Remember, I write these at four in the morning and then proofread the next morning at noon. :D If there's any big mistakes, just let me know and I'll fix 'em! Thanks for reading, again, you guys, it means the world to me! My faith in this fic is just growing and growing, and I can't wait to see it play out.

Anyway! Any questions, comments, constructive criticism is always welcome! I'd really appreciate some reviews on how you think Toph's, and Zuko's dynamics are coming out! Characterizing them is definitely coming to be an up and down journey for me, exploring their personalities and what-not.  
Thanks again! Hugs and kisses for everyone sticking around, and I hope you continue to do so! :D


	8. Initiative

If you thought the _last_ chapter was rough... Here goes Sozin's Comet! **  
**

**EDIT: **This was re-done, because I didn't want the plot to take a redundant turn. xD  
Thanks much to Gidon, who pointed it out, I really appreciate that! Here's "Initiative" 2.0, with some slight changes and more honor!

* * *

**Initiative **

Without a doubt, by the time that Toph and Zuko had returned—absolutely _everyone_ knew that something was going on. Everyone except Aang, of course, who they still hadn't had any luck in locating. As soon as they'd deciding on trusting Zuko with the job—claiming that he'd been the one who knew how to 'hunt the Avatar', Zuko had led them to the Earth Kingdom.

"Oh great. It's Prince Pouty. Where's your creepy grandpa?" June, an expert tracker, had been the reason for their visit to the Earth Kingdom, and even Sokka knew that if Katara's necklace had been enough to track them down, back when Zuko had been searching for _them_, that they'd have a chance at finding their friend, once more.

"He's my uncle." Zuko corrected darkly, his eyes hooded with exhaustion from his lack of sleep—not to mention the irritation that had kept him up. His irritability was just becoming less and less tolerable—he'd be upset by the smallest of things. Sure, he was naturally bad-tempered, so quite frankly, for all of these things to pile up, it only made it a hundred times worse. "And he's not here."

"Okay," June arched a brow, glancing down to her nail beds with an uninterested expression. "So, what do you want?"

The firebender let out a breath. He had enough of expectant comments. "I need your help finding the Avatar."

"Hm," Taking a sip of her tea with her eyes closed, June cracked one open before going on with her drink. "Doesn't sound too fun."

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" Infuriated by June's nonchalant attitude, Zuko shot back with his hands curled into fists.

* * *

It wasn't until June had made it clear that the Avatar was 'no more', that the gang figured they were a little beyond a normal search party. However, Zuko's second idea—tracking his uncle, seemed more plausible than saving someone that apparently didn't exist. If anyone knew anything—his Uncle Iroh did.

"You saved your Uncle's sweaty sandal? Ugh!" Sokka pinched his nose in disgust, much like Suki and Katara, but Toph simply creased her forehead. Of course he had to do something _else_ that drew her to him. It was just one of those things that made her wonder.

What kind of a guy saved his Uncle's stinky sandal? Zuko did—and despite how angry she was, the thought had impressed her. She just wasn't about to let him hear it, and the moment he'd gotten closer to June and Nyla, June's shirshu, than the others, she swallowed, turning to Suki.

"I think it's kind of sweet."

"Really? It seems pretty gross to me." From Toph's opposite side, Sokka didn't let go of the tip of his nose, continuing to frown in repulsion. Toph jabbed him in the side before he could say anything else that would've revealed the fact that she'd even made a comment.

* * *

Appa had caught up with Nyla until June and the shirshu came to a stop near the wreckage of Ba Sing Se's outer wall. At that point, the tracker had decided, for her shirshu's well being, that it was time to go.

Toph had completely denied even the thought of sleeping on Appa's saddle, for reasons the rest of the group had a _clue_ as to why, but only Zuko knew for sure. Creating an earth tent as close as possible, even if things couldn't have been more hectic, Toph knew that there was no time to continue stressing over petty drama with the banished Fire Prince.

* * *

King Bumi's alarming and strange laughter awoke them—aside from Toph, who'd had the head start from the feel of footsteps. They'd been surrounded by the Order of the White Lotus: a group that transcended the division of the Four Nations. It was an ancient secret society, based on philosophy, beauty, and truth, and they'd been called together by Uncle Iroh himself.

After the reuniting of Sokka's, and Katara's new grandfather, the two masters, and Jeong Jeong, (whom Toph had recalled hearing his name at some point) they'd listened to Bumi's explanation as to how it was he'd reclaimed his city, and finally made it to 'Old People Camp'.

Well, that was what Bumi called it.

"Your uncle's in there, Prince Zuko."

The expression of the banished prince had gone from slightly worried, to completely ashamed, approaching his Uncle's tent and falling to his knees. Even with the swelling anger that grew in her stomach when Katara ran after him, Toph didn't do anything but bite her tongue. There was nothing she could do, at that point. Hadn't she done all she could?

It was like he'd said before—they needed to find Aang. Then again, it was him that was breaking down on his knees before his uncle, not her, so despite his trials and tribulations, this time, the fault was his own.

"Are you okay?" Katara's voice was soft, much like the sources she bended from. Sitting beside him when he couldn't even look up to face her, Katara's lips parted, her eyes full of concern.

"No, I'm not okay. My uncle hates me. I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?" Zuko's regrets were completely real, and even while he tried relaxing his body with a few, slow intakes of air, nothing was helping. He'd hardly been getting sleep, as it was, he was a wreck.

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?"

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." He admitted, lowering his gaze before it hardened with a sincerity that Katara had only quite seen once before. Aang's eyes—she'd soon realized.

Comparing Aang and Zuko didn't seem all too improbable at that point. They'd both been through so much, lost so much, but still, they were trying to do what they could for people that had never done a thing for them. The majority of their group seemed to be that way. If it wasn't their job to bring peace to the nations, then whose was it?

"Then he'll forgive you," She reassured. "He will."

At that, Zuko rose up to his feet, exhaling deeply and entering his uncle's tent.

* * *

Toph had resorted to folding her arms behind her head, one leg crossed over her knee as she leaned against a rock she'd lifted, suited and shaped for her own comfort. Her eyes were closed, as she had no interest in speaking to anyone at that point in time, but the moment that Zuko was gone, it was Sokka who had brought her out of her moment of peace.

"So, you think Zuko's _sweet_, huh?"

She didn't bother opening her eyes. Sokka was just being an idiot, like usual. Toph wasn't sure who was worse. Sokka, who didn't understand her feelings even if she shouted them right at him, or Zuko, who'd gotten the hint that she had been harboring some kind of emotion, to say the least, toward him, but somehow turned it into him assuming that she hated him, and transformed all of it into an unnecessary mess.

Neither sounded worth it to her, at the time.

"I was just saying that it was useful that he had a way for us to track his uncle's scent." She defended immediately, tapping her foot against the air to keep a rhythm that helped her refrain giving her friend a bruise that would last weeks.

"_Suuuure_ you were!" Teased Sokka, a wide grin on his face that he was surely lucky Toph couldn't see. If she had, her fist easily would've been implanted deep in his mouth by that point in time. "Come on, Toph, you can tell me! You don't even have to call me Sokka, you can call me…Dr. _Looove_." He emphasized, the 'L' of his thumb, and pointer finger shaping his chin as he smirked.

Her punch to his side was far from that of affection. "Why would I love someone like Zuko?"

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, the gang, as well as Uncle Iroh was sitting in a small circle. It was Zuko who'd broken the silence at that point.

"Uncle," He began, at a loss for words. "You're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Even while he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about sitting next to Toph, who hadn't spoken a word to him that wasn't absolutely forced, he'd gotten a much better night of sleep after being forgiven by his uncle. After all, he reassured himself—it wasn't _just_ Toph that had been keeping him up, after all. There was much more to this than just a girl.

Speaking of that girl, she chortled beneath her breath. "You mean the Fire Lord."

Glaring over at Toph, who pretended not to notice the way the air moved when he turned to do so, Zuko scoffed. "That's what I just said." Turning back to his uncle as soon as Iroh made a hum of acknowledgment, Zuko's eyes widened, perturbed by the thought of handling this without his uncle. "We need you to come with us."

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." Iroh said calmly, lowering his chopsticks into the bowl he'd been eating out of. Zuko's stared in disbelief, as there was no way that his uncle could decline them in a time of need like this.

"You can beat him and we'll be there to help." It might have been a lot to ask, but quite frankly, it seemed like the only way. They were all pretty strong—a balance of every element but air, anyways. Iroh shook his head.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

After reassuring Zuko that it needed to be _him_ that must reclaim the throne, Iroh also promised the rest of them that the Avatar would return—that it was his destiny to face the Fire Lord. "Sozin's Comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back_ from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

Suki outstretched her arm to the other members of the White Lotus. "That's why you gathered the other members!" She mused aloud, and Iroh nodded.

"Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order. But Azula will be there, waiting for you." At the mention of his sister, Zuko frowned, lowering his fixed look. His sister was an immense blockade in the way of stopping the Fire Lord, but with help, he could take her…it just wasn't something he could do alone, and admitting that much didn't come easily to him.

Attempting quickly to narrow down the options of who needed to assist in stopping the rest of the fleet, and who would make the best, as well as reliable ally in assisting him when it came down to fighting his sister.

They'd have to be tough, quick, and ahead of the game. Despite the name in his head, another one left Zuko's lips, instead. "Katara," He blurted out. "How would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

Katara glanced up in his direction, her eyes sharpening as she thought of the woman that had nearly gotten rid of Aang, for good. "I'd love to, but—"

Zuko's head tilted in the slightest increment, hardly noticeable in his brief, confused statement. "But what?" He asked her, at a loss by her rejection. Sokka and Suki were non-benders, and though each of them were agile and fast, it would be difficult for each of them to take on Azula at his side. No, it certainly couldn't be either of them.

"It's probably best I go with my brother." She admitted reluctantly, clutching the pouch of water near her waist. It wasn't only that, though, and he could see it in her face. "Plus…" She trailed off, her eyes softening. "Aang needs me."

"Aw, come on, Katara! You don't think me and Suki can handle ourselves from the big bad air ships?" Sokka whined, but Katara's leer stopped him in his place.

"I do trust you," She said firmly. "It's _them_ I don't trust. The fleet is going to be dangerous, and if we're going to be above water, then it's best that I'm with you guys. Besides, do you honestly think that Toph's going to be in tip-top shape, hijacking an aircraft?"

Zuko's eyes fell on his lap. She was right…Toph wasn't going to be at her best in the air—something could happen.

"She did invent metalbending." Sokka added briefly, and Toph smiled at the acknowledgement. At least someone defended her honor. Despite how much she didn't want to work alongside Zuko right then, Katara was probably right. She wouldn't be able to see anywhere outside of the airship, and even while metalbending would probably do them a good amount of damage, was there any guarantee that she wouldn't completely lose any form of sight she had? The plausible direction for her would be to fight on the ground, where she would surely have her own advantage.

Fighting in the air would be like an away game for any kind of sport—she'd lose her best abilities and techniques. Quite frankly, fighting Azula would probably be her best bet at helping at her prime extent. Instead of speaking out on that, though, she folded her arms across her chest. Would Zuko agree to something like that, considering what they'd recently gone through?

She felt his body tense through the soles of her feet, the weight specific and alert. She knew exactly how he was positioned, and despite the details, she could tell that he didn't want to admit the truth that had been brought to their attention.

"Is that our best bet? You three, stopping the fleet, and Toph and I taking down Azula?" Zuko asked, dubiously. It was evident that this wasn't what he wanted, it may even have stood in the way of a win, but if there was anything he knew for sure it was not to underestimate Toph.

He imagined Azula would do just that, and they would have yet another advantage. "Are you…okay with that?" He'd turned to look at her, but she didn't bother to turn in his direction.

"If destiny calls." She indifferently agreed, and their fates were decided.

* * *

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel-hound." Sokka's former instructor, Piandao, handed him a scroll. "The airship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey."

After a look at the scroll, Sokka returned it to its original state, clasping it gently in his hand, bowing before the older man. "Thank you, Master." In return, Piandao bowed right back, and they embraced briefly.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" At Appa's reigns, Zuko leaned down to ask his uncle while Toph climbed up onto the saddle.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Pai Sho everyday." Satisfied with his uncle's proclamation, Zuko smiled down at him, and even Toph returned the gesture.

"Goodbye, everyone." Iroh bid them gently, looking up to meet his nephew's anxious gaze. "Today, destiny is our friend. I know it."

* * *

It had been quiet in the orange-pink sky for a while, both Toph and Zuko much too concerned with what they were about to face to even think about arguing quite yet. She sat, cross-armed in the saddle, her expression blank as the wind blew her bangs against her face.

"She's tough." Zuko choked out, and Toph absentmindedly nodded her head.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm pretty tough, too." She pounded her fists together, a small, but reassuring smile on her face. It was the most he could get out of her from the things they'd recently endured between one another. "You think Twinkletoes will be alright?" She swallowed, her voice much smaller that time.

"He might not have the guts to take out my father for good…but I don't think he'll lose. It's his destiny to bring peace." Even with the truth right in front of him, he still felt like there was something that wasn't promising that Aang would return. "He has to."

* * *

The eel hound supporting Sokka, Suki, and Katara was swimming quickly through the waters when the Kyoshi warrior lifted her head, eyes gleaming with the dim sunlight as she did so.

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful."

Katara stiffened behind the Kyoshi warrior. "You're right."

"We're too late!" Sokka shouted as soon as they'd arrived at the shore, climbing off of the eel hound before Suki and Katara. "The fleet's already taking off!"

They'd come too far to lose them this early. "Then so are we." Her voice was rigid as she swayed her arms in each direction, moving with the current as she lifted a massive wave from the coast up to launch them onto the closest airship. Landing safely, they made their way across the large vessel as quickly, and quietly as they possibly could.

Once in the main room, Sokka pressed his finger to his lips, his back pressed firmly against the wall.

Disregarding Sokka's warning, Katara quickly utilized some of her reserve water, freezing the large, twisting lock on the door and cracking it open before recollecting the water. Suki tilted her body immediately after that, a solid blow knocking the door down before any of the astonished crewmembers could respond.

Suki was the first to move, dodging a blow from one of the man's hands before she maneuvered behind him, a near-fatal swipe to his side before she took hold of his arms, a desperate glance at Katara following soon afterward. Responding to Suki's call, Katara froze the man, and they repeated this process until each crewmember was completely subdued, hands immobile and chilled completely.

Wiping her hands with a confident smile, Katara looked excitedly over at Suki, who returned the affectionate beam. "Just a bunch of girls, huh?" Suki teased, turning in Sokka's general direction.

"I think we're a little past that." Sokka said, quickly gesturing to the steering wheel. "Quick, Suki! Take control of the ship!"

With a nod, she headed for the wheel, grasping some of the handlebars and holding it in place. "What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?"

Sokka tapped his chin for a moment before his face lit up in excitement. "Take us down closer to the water. I have an idea." Taking a speaker in his hand, he cleared his throat and deepened his voice the best that he possibly could. "Attention, crew, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate."

As soon as everyone had gathered there, the doors to the bomb bay opened, leading all of the crew members to fall into the ocean.

"Katara, I need you to get the rest of these guys down to the doors in case they think they're 'Dragons of the West', and start breathing fire through their nostrils. We don't exactly know what they're capable of." Sokka's voice was demonstrative—much like his father's, and though he hadn't quite realized it, Katara certainly had, responding with a nod and starting down into the rest of the empty ship, using the remainder of the water that wasn't currently an ice entrapment as a small, pushing current to urge the frozen men along with her.

As they progressed, it seemed that hope was miles away. Sokka, absolutely horrified, with widened eyes and mouth agape, felt his throat tighten involuntarily. "We're not going to catch up to him in time…"

Suki shook her head. "No."

It wasn't until Sokka had caught sight of Ozai's airship being destroyed that he needed to rub his eyes and lean closer, his frown curling up into a smile of astonishment. The Fire Lord's ship came down in flames, Ozai shooting on his own towards a figure standing on a ledge.

Katara had rushed back up to the main room just in time to hear Suki gasp. "What just happened?" Her brother turned to her, enthusiastic as ever.

"It's Aang! He's back!"

For a brief amount of time, Sokka rooted for Aang with a few catchphrases before Suki interrupted him. "Shouldn't we be helping him?"

Katara came closer to the window, squinting her eyes to get a better look, but she turned over her shoulder when Sokka shook his head. "The Fire Lord is Aang's fight," Sokka sustained his ground. "We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Suki quizzed in his direction, arching a brow. Even so, she was already apprehending his strange outburst. She was beyond used to the things he'd been saying—ever since they'd met, he'd been that way.

"Airship slice!"

After pulling some levers, the aircraft was moving up, coming into contact with plenty of others, and creating immense clouds of smoke as it tore through the metal that belonged to the other aircrafts. In defense, the firebenders inside of the other airships bended fumes downward, the flames engulfing the entire forest beneath them.

Katara's eyes, shrouded with the glare of the flames from the window, and the uncomfortable feeling pushing inside of her stomach, swallowed back the pain at the back of her throat and briefly turning to her brother, who was at the steering wheel. He steadied the ship they were in, despite the damages, but it wasn't for long, as the engine was coming to it's maximum tolerance, and steam was pouring from the pipes. Had there been more firebenders to take out, this could've been extraordinarily helpful to Katara—however, they were the only ones that were in danger.

"It's going to be a rough ride! We need to get to the top of this thing, _fast." _Sokka indicated hurriedly, heading in the direction of a ladder that led to the top. Katara went up first, her water safely back in the rightful pouches as she climbed with Sokka and Suki close behind her. The two, inclined to rush, only took a second to talk over the rest of the plan.

Suki gulped. "Then what?"

"Watch each other's backs, and if we make it that far, I'll let you know." He kissed her quickly, and with that, they were right behind Katara, on their way up the ladder. The air ship began clashing with others once more, a domino effect of metal slamming into metal. All three of them rushed to the front of the airship, every step they'd taken being quickly caught up with by the demolishing aircraft beneath their feet.

They were halted by an enormous piece of scrap metal, crashing onto the airship and breaking it, enticing them to jump to the airship below them. Katara immediately bended something of a slide of ice for them to safely land below, but the speed caused them to slam into it with force.

* * *

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord..."

The Fire Sage's voice came to a stop at the sight of the flying bison in the sky—however, still seated, Azula hadn't noticed, only turning to look at the man with a menacing gleam in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

Appa's loud roar alerted her, and she immediately rose to her feet as she caught sight of her brother, climbing off of Appa's back, Toph right after him.

"Sorry, but you're not going to become Fire Lord today." Zuko said, his voice self-evident and positive. His nation's weight was on his shoulders. _This_ was his destiny. "I am."

Azula's laughter was sickening, and while she cracked, he watched. She didn't stop, though, only tilting her head as if he'd honestly been joking. "You're hilarious."

Toph took a step forwards, the ground lifting a few feet in front of where her foot landed, a streak of threatening, heated rock. "And _you_ look like a mess." The earthbender's grin grew wide. "Something under your skin, your highness?"

Teeth gritting closely together, Azula's eyes dilated, hair in her face as her head tilted in Toph's direction. "You're _blind_, little girl. You don't know what you're saying!" The Fire Sage had been about to crown her, but she lifted a hand in a signal for him to stop.

"Not as blind as you'll be when I'm finished." Toph growled, her hands tight beside her. She was prepared for anything—absolutely ready to prove just how worthy she was to Zuko…to _everyone_. It was her time to show the rest of the world that she wasn't just some defenseless little girl. She could prove it just as much to her parents as she could to herself. This was it.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. You and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

To Toph's horror—even while she couldn't see his expression, Zuko had nodded his head, and she knew it. "You're on."

"No!" Toph shook her head violently, her eyes wide in the disturbance. "You can't, your uncle said! You have to let me help you! I need to let everyone _see—_"

Zuko shook his head, his eyes not leaving Azula. There was no way he could look Toph in the face when he told her that he wasn't going to let her prove herself. "I can take her." She deserved this chance, but he'd already known from the start that Toph could take on Azula. He'd known that Toph could probably take him, as well. She didn't need to prove anything—even if she felt like she did.

"Why do you say that?" Her voice quivered, her feet spread apart as her knees threatened to buckle. "Zuko, come on!" Her voice was quiet, too low for Azula to hear, but very much desperate…very much in need to take her own in this battle. Only, Zuko wasn't going to let that happen.

"She's slipping. And she's dangerous, but there's something off about her. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt. I don't want _you_ getting hurt." He lied through his teeth, watching his sister, who did look much like a wreck, as Toph had stated.

"Don't do this!" She shook her head again._ "Please, Zuko._"

His decision, however, was final. "No."

"Done parting ways, _turtleducks?"_ Azula interjected acidly, her voice poison as she cackled, both siblings soon getting into the stance for an Agni Kai. Zuko swallowed rather hard as Toph stood back, nearly shaking from the bottom-up to prevent from falling to her knees.

Her one chance to win this, and she'd been completely shut down by him. He'd never thought a thing of her. Not even Zuko trusted her to be strong…not even to help protect him.

She wasn't going to cry. Oh, Spirits, _no,_ _she wasn't going to cry._

* * *

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Sarcastically, Azula grinned, assuming her fighting stance as Zuko did the same.

"No, you're not."

Azula spun, sending a blast of blue fire toward Zuko, who lifted his hands before jumping forward, pressing downward in front of him. In each hand, a red inferno broke out, emerging and heading straight toward Azula. The blue and red flames took form, the fire engulfing the buildings surrounding them.

Leaping on a jet of fire, Azula kicked her legs forward, sending corrupted ripples of fire from her feet in between each of her three spinning kicks.

Upon the rooftops, red and blue fire consumed horrendously, Toph's senses coming much too close to comfort, as she'd been completely closed in. Despite Zuko's words of advice, she wasn't sure what to do…what she could do.

Streams of red, orange, and blue clashed against one another, shot constantly until Zuko nearly was overtaken. Recalling something similar to him being pushed back, he shifted his foot to steady himself—as Toph once had, a powerful strike of his first forward sending blazing flames before him.

Not having been paying too much attention to their surroundings, the attacks briefly stopped, Azula turning to see what damage the flames had done. She leapt forward, a blast of fire slicing through the heated air before Zuko thrust his palms to his sides, creating a wall of fire that slashed through the blue flames of his sister.

Once the flames died down, Azula had resorted to crouching on the ground, heavily panting as she narrowed her eyes.

She recovered quickly, but in a burst for her unexpected reserve energy, Azula's heart raced—Toph could feel it through the scorching heat beneath her. The moment of weakness that occurred as Azula crouched before Zuko's attacks, kicking immense and powerful flames in her direction had been brought to Toph's attention, and she was filled up to the brim with the surrounding heat as the opportunity passed right by her.

By that time, Azula had tried deflecting Zuko's attack, but she was far too late, and she rolled forward, into the ground. Picking herself up, she winced, her hair undone and face dark.

It was while Azula was getting up that Zuko's sister glanced over to Toph.

Azula billowed her fingertips, generating lightning, her stance irregular and off. Zuko prepared to move forward, to redirect it and assume the stance, but Toph turned to face Azula just in time, shifting her feet and bending her knees, lifting her hands up to form a suit of seemingly shatterproof rocks.

The sky flickered as Azula charged, the vast amount of power at her fingertips circulating around her in sharp daggers and tremendous turns. "Come out, _little girl!_" Azula guffawed with the laughter that could only belong to a lunatic, striking the shield of rock that Toph had raised, the boulders only leaving a small place near her neck, to the side, by her shoulder, exposed.

Toph didn't feel the difference, but Azula had spotted it near instantly as she'd spouted flames from her feet, jumping into the air and striking directly at the weak point. In that amount of time, Zuko attempted to leap forward, but it was too late, and the rocks crumbled as Toph shrieked, crying out in pain as the rocks encompassing her came crumbling down.

She'd fallen to the ground, curled up into a ball.

"_Toph_—! Toph, no!" Zuko tried approaching her quivering body, the cloth at her shoulder coming to thread and ripping from being burned away, exposing her new, horrendous wound, but Azula's blast of lightning stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

Once each of them was up and ready to move once again, they rushed toward the edge of the ship. "Katara," Sokka called, avoiding running out of breath the best that he could. "Cover the rudder in water, and ice it so you can bend it into a curve. The ship will spiral and slam into the others."

"Right!" Their aircraft, much lower than their previous one, and closer to the ocean, allowed Katara to lift a rather massive wave, doing as instructed and bending the water around the rudder into ice, heating only the inner parts so that she could construct the part of the ship into a turning position.

Just as planned, the ship immediately turned in the wind, the Imperial Firebenders inside crashing into the walls, the aircraft slamming into a few others, another ripple effect taking place as more crashes occurred.

It wasn't long before a firebender came out from the ship, firing at the three of them, and while Suki lunged forward to take him out, the ship took a turn for the worst and she slipped near the edge. Sokka bolted after her, the both of them falling onto a platform where he could hear his leg snap.

"My leg! Hang on, Suki!"

In a panic as she clamped onto his hand with her own, Suki shut her eyes as tightly as she could. "Wouldn't dream of anything else!"

Katara, still in the same place, moved swiftly, and threateningly against the firebender that opposed her, and though he didn't back down, he hesitated when she lifted her hands, a cloud receding from the sky as she pulled it down towards them. Expanding it with her hands and allowing it to cover a wider spread, she surrounded the aircrafts in a blinding fog that prevented any crashes from being stopped.

At the shock of what she'd done, the firebender was nearly going to run, but Katara had caught him. Utilizing the water from her pouch to entrap him in a swirling serpent of the drink, she rendered him completely useless as she threw him to the side and rushed down to her brother, and her close friend.

By then, two firebenders had come out on the platforms besides Sokka, and Suki. Tossing his boomerang in one of the directions, and his sword in the other, it nearly seemed they were at their end as they were swarmed by more of the crewmembers.

"I'm so sorry." Sokka's voice cracked, and Suki's eyes began to water.

"It's okay!" She responded briefly, clenching her teeth as she did so. "I'm sorry, too!" Sokka's hand gripped tighter, holding on by the digits in his fingers.

Katara thinned some of the water from her pouch into a launching slide from one airship, to the other, bending more water into the direction that Suki was hanging from, and instead of dangling, the Kyoshi warrior's feet could touch the ground. Gasping in relief, she quickly turned as Sokka fell onto the slide as well, the two of them back on the top of a third air ship, where Katara stood.

* * *

A new hatred filled Zuko's eyes as they clouded over—turned to smoke. The ringing in his ears drowned out Azula's laughter.

He'd tried to approach Toph once more, evading Azula's constant strikes and blasting a wall of fire to defend Toph, who was still shaking a considerably dangerous amount. Wherever Azula had struck her—it must have not been one of Toph's strong places, as while the tiny earthbender would've usually already been on her feet, the lightning gave a quick aftershock, jolting her paralyzed.

"She should probably get to a doctor soon, Zuzu!" Azula shot lightning and fire down from where she stood at the roof of a building, but Zuko dodged the majority of them, and the attacks he didn't block he didn't, were countered with walls of his own flames. Coming down to the side, Zuko stood above a grate and took a breath, spotting some chains hanging from the wall.

"What's wrong, Zuzu? Scared your little gopher-bear isn't gonna make it out of here? Wait any longer, and she's _not_." Azula assured, a smirk on her pale, crippling and eerie features. She'd shattered the rules of the Agni Kai, disrespected them entirely. Zuko knew that she'd lost it.

The anger shook him over, and the moment Azula revealed her wrist in his direction, it was halted with a risen pillar of earth, her other hand caged by a similar one to the opposite side. Zuko couldn't take his eyes off of his sister, but her pupils dilated as she turned her head to her right, towards their previous battlefield, where Toph stood, face covered by her dark hair, one arm limp by her shoulder, the other positioned slightly as she shifted her feet, her eyes undoubtedly prepared to take Azula out.

The agony was immense, Toph wouldn't deny that, but she had to admit—she'd always had a pretty high tolerance for pain. Trapping Azula's hands with the invincible rocks, Zuko moved out of the way as his sister cried out, breathing fire in front of her, moving quickly behind her as Toph weakly gave way to the stones her hands were trapped within.

Tying her hands behind her, and chaining her to the grate, Zuko quickly rushed to Toph, who collapsed in his arms. She was so pale, and even grazing anywhere near her injured shoulder made her wince and moan.

He nearly started screaming at her. How could she be such an idiot—thinking a pile of rocks would stop Azula like that? How could she have been so selfish, taking this opportunity to seize anything that had ever been held against her…ruining whatever chance she may have had at survival. While she was still breathing, her head resting against her chest, when he felt for her pulse, it was faint.

"Oh, Toph…I'm so sorry…"

Her eyes were glazing right past him, as if she saw right through him, and she ran her tongue over her lips. "Don't…be such a baby." She murmured, her voice no more than a croak, before she coughed rather miserably.

It wasn't until then that Zuko had realized his eyes had been watering, but she couldn't see, anyways.

She'd be okay. This was Toph, after all…definitely not just any girl.

* * *

After Aang had taken Ozai's firebending away, Katara, Sokka, and Suki landed the hijacked airship, both girls helping Sokka over to Aang.

Despite his broken leg, the warrior grinned wide. "You did it! You should have seen yourself, it was amazing!" Sokka imitated Aang's movements, sound effects included, as well as Ozai's.

Suki looked briefly over to Ozai, her expression uncomfortable. "So did you, you know... finish the job?"

"I'm still alive."

Backing off, Suki grimaced, as well as the rest of them.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away."

Unable to wait any longer, Katara pulled him into an embrace, leaning her head into his shoulder as he returned the affectionate gesture. "Aang…" She trailed off before placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning back. "I'm so proud of you."

Aang smiled; his cheeks flushing pink as if none of this had helped him develop any sense of maturity at all—when in fact, it was quite the opposite.

Completely ignoring their exchange, Sokka's eyes flickered from one to the other. "Who taught you how to take away _bending_?"

Taking a step away from Katara, Aang shrugged his shoulders. "A giant lion turtle."

It was enough for even Suki to crack a smile. "You must have some crazy times when you're on your own, out there!"

* * *

**AN: **I got a lot of sad reviews last time. And I'm sorry for making you guys sad. ;u;  
AND I'M SORRY FOR BEING A MASOCHIST BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH I ENJOYED IT, THIS CHAPTER BROKE THE HELL OUT OF ME.  
I don't know if I've ever been more proud of something I've written, before. It was finally a really, really significant turn away from canon.

And it turned out to be probably my favorite chapter yet. :3 I hope it might be yours, too!  
Regardless of the pain. D': I worked hard on it! Good balance of action and feelings.  
There might have been more Aang if I was changing any of that, but just imagine all that Avatar State Badassery just the way it was.  
Happening. Just... There. Anyhow, yes, that's that!

Shout out to all the episode transcripts, my friends, and my handy dandy thesaurus for help with the action scenes.  
I think I'm getting better, though! What do you think? Wasn't so half-assed this time? The Avatar soundtrack helped a shit ton!

WELL THEN. That would be the end of the canon part of this fanfiction!  
We're on our own, now. And I'm gonna push through a really great plot for you guys, I promise. :D  
Did anyone else scream at their computers when shit went down with Toph? I couldn't do it. You can't even imagine.  
Turtle-ducks. ;-; I just cry a lot. Anyhow. Thanks for the feedback - I'd love some more, especially for this chapter, it'd mean the world to me! :D

Questions, comments, criticism on my take on the finale after everything that's happened here would be great!  
Much appreciated!


	9. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

The black abyss that had carried Toph away from the battlefield hadn't left her alone. She recalled the lightning, Azula's awful laughter, and then helping Zuko take his sister down as her final move…she _had_ proved herself, without having to ruin Zuko's chance at the throne, after all.

For a while, she'd been afraid she wouldn't be able to handle the wait. She had just been so close to just taking matters into her own hands, but these were rules that could not be broken that easily. Anything like that would dishonor Zuko's position on the throne. It was his destiny to win the match that he fought against his sister…who would she have been to ruin it for him?

She'd been incredibly still for three days, and on the third night, though Toph didn't stir from her position, she was a little more alert to what was going on than her consciousness had allowed her the previous few days.

Sokka's voice broke the silence. "Do you think she's gonna make it?"

"Of _course_ she's gonna make it! She's still breathing, isn't she?" Katara broke in, her voice fussed and angry. Toph still hadn't done anything to show that she was awake, though her fingertips twitched toward the mattress beneath her. Unfortunately, that didn't mean anything, but that didn't stop Aang from jumping from his chair, to his feet, pointing to Toph's hand.

"Look, her hand moved!" Despite her urge to keep quiet, just a little longer, she lifted her knuckles to rub her eyes and sat up, lips parting as she winced in pain, reaching for her shoulder that had been badly burned.

"What did she _do_ to me?" Toph asked, her eyes appearing rather hollow as her hair fell over them, head tilted towards her lap.

Regardless, she felt the weights hit her, one by one. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Suki…it was the entire gang—well, all but one, pulling Toph into a giant embrace. Toph cringed, her entire body tensing.

"Uh, a little wounded here!" She whimpered, and immediately, the rest of them moved back.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry…" He started, absently wearing a grin that lit up his entire face. "We're all pretty glad to see you're alright. It was pretty scary, you know!"

"Why? You all knew I'd be fine!" Toph backfired quickly, and Katara and Suki helped her sit up, resting her back against the headrest of the bed.

"No, we _didn't_." Zuko's voice made Toph's head tilt up, and instantly, while she wanted to furrow her brows in frustration, she found herself blushing, instead. He'd seen her get struck down, practically get torn apart by Azula's lightning, but soon after, he'd also witnessed her assisting him in an all-too-successful mission.

"Oh, yeah, Zuko here's been panicking the entire time!" Suki chimed in, a smile on her relieved expression. She hadn't worn her make up in quite some time; and while at one point it seemed strange to see her without it, the situation had almost completely reversed.

"What?" Toph arched a brow, a skeptic's look on her face.

Zuko, the guy who had easily become one of the most troublesome people she'd ever met, was worried? It was tough to even imagine such a thing when it'd been such a long time that they'd spent at each other's throats. Maybe it hadn't made sense before, but now that she thought about it, the pieces sort of came together in a wishy-washy way. Whatever it was that had drawn her to him had apparently drawn him to her, too.

It was just incredibly difficult for her to comprehend that Zuko even being remotely cautious for her safety, aside from in a platonic way. After all, that had been nearly impossible just a few weeks before then.

"She's right!" confirmed Katara, her arms folded neatly across her chest. Aang leaned against his staff, a goofy grin from cheek to cheek as he looked at Zuko. Though Zuko's look of fury stopped Aang in his tracks, Katara went on. "He probably would've called every doctor in the Fire Nation if you hadn't woken up in time!"

Oh.

_That_ was where he'd been? He'd been away, looking for ways to make her wake up? She didn't think it'd been that big of a deal, as while the pain was incredible, it simply wasn't enough to bring her spirits down. Not yet, anyways—then again, she'd only been fully conscious for a few minutes. It was way too early to distinguish whether or not she would be mentally okay, after the burn on her shoulder had _really_ settled in.

"What?" Zuko grumbled, glancing back towards the door in consideration before going on. "It was _Azula_, what was I supposed to think, that she'd be fine?" His lips formed into something of a pout of dissent. Toph cleared her throat.

"Um, I'm right here!" She waved her healthy hand in front of her, and Zuko's expression hardened before her. Though she couldn't see it, she could feel the way his feet pressed harder into the ground. While everyone else had been standing beside her bed, Zuko was still rather close to the door, his arms at his sides as if he was waiting for something.

Catching this, Sokka shot a quick glance over at Aang, who almost immediately bobbed his head.

"Well…I'd better go. Avatar duties!"

"What do you—?" Toph was confused by the quick disturbance; counting Aang's steps back as Sokka quickly jumped in, afterwards.

"Uh, me too! I'm… gonna go keep looking around for Space Sword. Come on, Suki." Sokka gestured to the door with a jerk of his head, and Suki blinked in response.

"Okay! I'll see you later, Toph! Feel better soon!" The Kyoshi warrior hurried after her boyfriend, and that was when Katara leaned forward, a gentle smile on her face.

Careful not to touch Toph's injured arm, she pulled the smaller girl into a hug, closing her eyes as she rested her chin on Toph's good shoulder. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Toph wrapped her good arm around Katara in return, closing her eyes and smiling. "Thanks, Sweetness." Softly nudging Katara away from her, Toph let her hand linger on Katara's arm until the waterbender took a step back. "But you don't have to worry so much, next time. I think Candlestick here has got me covered."

Zuko rolled his eyes at the nickname, shutting the door as Katara exited. They were pretty deep in the palace, all alone in a large, red room. Toph gulped. Somehow, they always wound up like this. Just like this…just the two of them.

Playing it cool would be far more difficult while her entire right shoulder, as well as her arm was throbbing beyond anything she could completely control. Zuko approached her sort of hesitantly, like he didn't want to look at her. Was her hair a mess? Was she covered in dirt from the battle? She could feel that she was wearing the same clothes she had been previously, but when she'd felt for her arm a few moments ago, the entire sleeve of her right arm had been ripped.

That was probably because of the lightning.

Toph reached over her stomach with one of her hands, blinking as she trailed the cloth until it stopped at the hem of the sleeve. No luck with that one, apparently.

* * *

Zuko watched her in a brief state of confusion as she felt around her shirt, his eyes thinning at the thought of what she'd done. She'd been hurt, and he hadn't done anything to stop Azula. Sure, he'd tried, but he hadn't timed his lunge correctly, and the lightning was too perfectly aimed. Toph was so badly hurt, yet still, she'd gotten back on her feet, trapping Azula right before his own sister did away with him.

"So…" Toph drawled, and Zuko's eyes dilated when he got close enough. Right at the side of the bed she'd been resting in, his palm pressed to the blanket as he leaned forward in unbearable regret.

"How could you be so stupid? To think you could take a hit like that _and _get up? What if she'd struck you again? What if you hadn't been fast enough? Then what?" His questions came one after another, his heart racing uncontrollably as the heat rose to his head. "To think you were in total control and that this would all be alright? It's like when you first challenged me—just thought everything would be totally fine! It wasn't just fire we were talking about this time! This was Azula, Toph! _Lightning!_"

Toph frowned, turning away from him, as he'd been uncomfortably close as he shouted at her. She would've crossed her arms, had one of them not been in so much pain. She was so sore, so exhausted, and she didn't want to deal with any of it. He could see it in her face—her exhaustion had worn dark bruises beneath her rather cold eyes.

"Could you just quit it…for once? I'm okay, so stop freaking out. You were the one that started crying." She complained, and immediately, Zuko's hands clenched tightly into fists. Of course she remembered that he'd cried. Spirits, he sure had the worst luck for an up and coming Fire Lord.

The wound up hand on the bed retreated back to his side, coming out from a fist as he relaxed, his expression softening. The burn on her shoulder was bandaged quite well—the work of a professional, as the makeshift bandages that Suki had brought along didn't hold for too long. The moment that they all returned to one safe place, Toph was given immediate care.

Zuko swallowed, hard. "Why did you even agree to fight alongside me in the first place? Look where it got you. And I'd been so stupid…" He trailed off, and he watched her expression go from confused to impatient.

"Why do you even care?" She interrogated, a brow raised firmly as if she wasn't about to budge on the question.

Zuko had thought it once, and he would wind up thinking it a thousand more times. Toph was the most difficult girl he'd _ever _met, and sustaining a calm temper around her was like asking him to cool down in a room filled with hot rocks.

"Because _I_ was the one that saw you almost get yourself killed!"

Toph scowled. "Do I look dead to you?" Her feet tensed up, toes curling in as she glared the best she could in his direction. "Why. Do. You. Care?" She'd repeated her question with a little more emphasis that time, and he knew she wasn't about to stop at just any answer.

"Because!" The only one he could come up with was blatant, and indescribable. He didn't know why he was so angry about what she'd done when it'd saved his life. As a matter of fact, he was completely aware that he should have been grateful. However, for the life of him, he was angrier than anything.

Toph, as usual, didn't budge. "Because what?" She snapped back, her temper hardly seeming disturbed or even bothered in the slightest by her injury. Toph was still just like herself—unlike him, when he'd first gotten burned.

Of course, that was very different. While they may have been around the same age when they'd acquired the burns, as he'd gotten his own years ago, his had been from his father…hers had come from an enemy. Zuko hadn't seen it after Katara had tried working with the lightning wound, but his first glimpse of it had been rather awful.

Azula had gotten Toph to the best of her ability—his sister had certainly dealt enough damage to leave a scar on the earthbender's shoulder similar to that of the one on his face. While Toph was blind, and would never have to look at the memory, surely she would feel the difference in the skin, and anyone that her shoulder was revealed to would see.

She was damaged.

He was damaged, too.

"I can't explain it!" He started, lifting one hand to cover his scarred eye, looking down at the floor, but her head tilted as she felt his movements. He was no more than a foot away from her, to the left of her, right beside her functioning arm and shoulder.

Toph stifled the majority of the incoming smirk on her face—mimicking the same line he'd used on her the night that they'd watched the Ember Island Players. "Try."

The memory of the night on the pier made his eyes widen in astonishment. Quite frankly, they hadn't been the words, or well, word, he'd expected, but it definitely functioned as its own. She'd kissed his cheek that night—explained her feelings with an action rather than a few words. Putting one foot forward, he leaned closer to her—a good look at her face more than enough to make his breath catch in his throat.

This was Toph Beifong; the girl that he'd never thought of as someone that could be even anywhere near emotionally agreeable, so vulnerable. It was completely different than when they fought, even when she'd been hit with lightning. This was a different Toph; this was a Toph that Zuko felt that only _he_ had seen. It was a girl that he wanted for his eyes only. If she'd put up a shield, it certainly was melting away…likely because he was a firebender, and that was exactly what firebenders did. Her defense mechanism hadn't shattered as it might have, had they done things different. He'd peeled it away with the smoldering heat. The moment Zuko took her chin in his thumb and his pointer finger and tilted it towards him, he found his eyes glued to her mouth as she wet it with her tongue.

It wasn't long before he did it…found her lips with his own.

It'd certainly caught her off of her guard, and her eyes snapped open as if she could catch sight of what happening, but she shut them as her lips found their place against his. They came together with plentiful feelings that mirrored relief, and frustration, all at the same time. Their long waits, entrusted by destiny and the devastation of bloodshed, had passed them by.

Toph's free hand moved slowly up to his chest, doing the most with what she could to keep him close, but the chaste kiss didn't last very long. He was the one to pull back first, and her cheeks were bright pink, much like his own.

Zuko thought he had the upper hand of hiding his blush, but Toph could feel his racing heart, and it made her smile rather generously.

"Looks like you've got a way with words." Remarked Toph, a snide turn to her voice as Zuko turned away from her.

"I was stupid to wait so long." He began, furrowing his brows as he sat beside her. "Something could've happened to you, but I was so concerned with everything around me that I didn't even think about…"

What was he _doing?_ Hadn't this same girl just been screaming at him to tell him how he felt? For some time, all he could think about was saying whatever he could to get her off of his back. When he wasn't trying to escape her, though, he'd been trying to figure her out…but now he knew.

He knew how she felt, and now she knew how he felt, too.

Once he was close enough, she punched him lightly in the arm. "Would you quit whining about everything?" Toph spluttered, already having known that he would go off into the negative, even when something so good had finally happened. "It's giving me a headache."

Even though he'd been the blind one when it came to her feelings for quite some time, Zuko knew that his own had always been there…they were just hidden behind clouds of their clashing personalities, the stress surrounding them, all of the lives that were in danger by a conflict that was in the hands of a bunch of teenagers that had come into an age that should not have been their own.

"You're probably giving yourself a headache with this huge _thing_ on your head. Why don't you take it off?"

Toph arched a brow, not looking very amused by his inquiry. "You sure you wanna see what's under there?"

It was then that he realized that he really hadn't seen all of her hair down—aside from the one time that he'd seen it, in a dream, and he gave her a look of disbelief.

"It can't be _that_ bad. Besides, you haven't even seen it!"

Toph's expression matched that of a shrug of the face. "Katara's head just about rolled off back in Ba Sing Se. But don't say I didn't warn you." She declared briefly, reaching up for a clip near her bun, releasing the band so all her thick, dark hair fell down her shoulders and into her face.

It was much like the hair in his dream—but it was ratted, a mess from having fought, from tossing and turning in her sleep, much more of a mess, but it certainly wasn't awful. It was just so…_Toph_, so completely _her _that he composed a genuine smile.

Zuko considered a few words to describe it—but the one he finally landed on was probably 'cute'. That was pretty much the most precise he could get when it came down to Toph. Her looks, her temper the way she'd kissed him, and her messy hair, too. She was…cute, and it was a shame that she had no idea what it was that she looked like.

"Well?" Toph budged, uncomfortably. "Why aren't you laughing? Isn't it a mess?" She lifted her free hand up to her head, doing her best to smooth some of it out. It wasn't until after she'd mentioned it that he chuckled smoothly.

"It's…kind of cute." The words were strange coming out of his mouth, and Toph punched him again, her cheeks flushing pink. Her eyes lowered, her long dark lashes exposed to him as she faced her lap.

"Don't push your luck." She mumbled a little, wishing she could fiddle with both of her hands instead of sitting there and looking stupid.

Zuko quickly apologized, scratching the back of his neck. "Right, sorry."

It was a slow, creeping feeling: affection. It was hitting Zuko like a haze that came beneath an unseen current, and the more he thought about it, the more it made his heart race. He was an idiot for not seeing it coming.

He'd had a dream about her, for crying out loud. How had he not known that she'd been important? Naturally, the world spinning around them had been enough to blind him with thoughts of everything but the right opportunities.

She'd been quiet until she thought about what would happen the day after the one they were currently living in, her eyes widening as she tilted her head up, again. "Oh, no." Toph bit her lip, and Zuko tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"My parents."

Oh, Spirits. How had he not thought of her parents before? The first time they'd met, she'd explained the whole situation—running away with the Avatar, escaping the fate that had been promised to her ever since she was a child now definitely stood in the way of what had happened between them.

"What are you going to do?" His question was quiet, as he hardly wanted to push anything on her, especially not in this condition. The last thing Zuko wanted to do was sound desperate—when not even he was sure what he wanted. He liked her, yes. He liked Toph more than a friend…he thought Toph was pretty, and she made him feel like he was something to be saved.

In a way, Toph made him feel more important than he'd ever known how to feel. That was strange all on it's own, and Zuko wasn't sure how he would take losing that feeling. He was going to be Fire Lord, though...without that 'earthly' reassurance, what would he do?

"I can't go back to them with this." She gestured toward her damaged shoulder with her head, her eyes drooping sadly. Toph was at a loss—asking Zuko if she could stay there for a bit longer would've been impossible had this been a week or so ago.

But he looked at her differently…and he hadn't laughed at her hair.

Toph wasn't quite sure if all of that made it easier, or harder for her to ask. She went for it, anyways. "I just can't…but where else do I go? What do I do?" She mused aloud, the questions more to herself than to Zuko.

"You could always just… stay here for a little while longer." Toph immediately glanced up at him, her lips curling up to Zuko's suggestion.

"Really?"

Her excitement had rubbed off on him. Maybe he wouldn't have such a lonely first year of ruling the Fire Nation—maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would. "I don't see why not. I _am _Fire Lord." He crossed his arms, a grin on his enticing lips.

"Oh yeah, you gonna challenge any other little earthbenders that try to take you on?" Toph teased, and Zuko shrugged absentmindedly.

He chuckled soon after. "I might pin a few of them to a tree or two."

"Oh, now look who thinks he's funny!" She jabbed at him again, and he groaned. Zuko was beginning to think that a permanent bruise would form there. "Better get used to those."

"Why? I didn't do anything," He started, but she closed her eyes in her own assurance.

"Oh, _sure_ you didn't, Candlestick. Remember?" She opened, and closed her fist. His eyes were cautious as he took a quick glance to her hand, then her face again.

"Remember what?"

His honest curiosity was enough to make Toph's cheeks blush slightly pink. "That's how I show affection."

It was then that Zuko briefly realized that he would need to find a signature way to show his own affections. Maybe it was going to take some time, but so long as Toph was around, maybe he could get around the difficult parts and find his own.

Of course, when his silence was enough for her to throw another jab at him with her free hand, he caught his hand in her palm, and she complied, opening her hand and holding it up to his.

Perhaps, earth and fire weren't so different after all.

* * *

For some reason, the moon always gave Suki the chills. Even while she knew that things had been constant between her and Sokka the moment that he'd found her at the Boiling Rock, but there was always something that made her uneasy. It'd been solid for some time, but as she leaned over the balcony, the light of the darkened sky hollowing her insides and causing her stomach to flip.

It was the uneasy voice of her boyfriend that made her hop to the tips of her toes; turning around rather nervously to face him, folding her hands behind her back. While maybe it wasn't something she didn't need to worry about, it was sort of strange to think that Sokka's old girlfriend…well, probably Sokka's first girlfriend, had become the moon spirit.

If she had, really, then what did that make Suki?

"What're you doing…" Sokka rubbed one of his eyes with his knuckles, blinking sleepily as he yawned soon after. "Up so late? Zuko's coronation is in just a few hours. You ought to be getting some rest." He insisted, and Suki shot him a look of unintentional concern.

In a short attempt to relax her body, the Kyoshi warrior sighed. Quite frankly, she didn't enjoy feeling like her competition was the unbelievable beauty of the moon when she was nothing more than a girl. Who's to say that Sokka's first girlfriend hadn't been some kind of princess, anyways?

Suki quickly realized that even while Sokka talked a whole lot more than he should have—Suki didn't know much about him, at all.

"Sokka?" Her voice was rather soft as she turned away from him, her eyes carefully pressed to the stars, instead of the moon. The worry would probably overwhelm her, if she let it.

Resting his hand down at his side, Sokka tilted his head in honest confusion. "Huh? What is it, Suki?"

It wasn't exactly like they were _completely_ official. Were they? It wasn't like Sokka had made it obvious that he was in love with her, or anything. He'd seemed pretty anxious when they'd been jumping from airship to airship on the day of Sozin's Comet, but that didn't mean that he was in love with her. They'd known each other for a long time…the majority of his journey, actually.

Kyoshi Island had been one of the first places the Avatar, and Sokka, too, had visited. Suki's home had come to be a place of remembrance for the two of them. While even she knew there was no point in being worried, or concerned for their relationship, she couldn't help the troubling feeling in her stomach.

Folding her arms on the balcony's railing, she pointed her toes to the ground, the back of one foot leaning forward. "Oh, it's nothing!" She did her best to reassure him, the light smooth on her face.

"Come on, Suki. I know that look." He nudged her verbally, their arms grazing when he leaned against her, pressing his weight to the balcony as well. It wasn't until a few moments of silence had struck him that his eyes widened, finding the moon and his look of confusion disassembled.

"Oh."

Sokka sighed, his eyes falling on Suki's hand as he took it in his own. "She was beautiful," He began, earning a slightly piqued look. "But Yue would've wanted me to be happy."

Blinking, and glancing up to the moon, Suki's face soothed. "Yue, huh? She must've been beautiful if she turned into the spirit of the moon." Giving Sokka's hand a light squeeze, Suki finally gave way to a tiny smile. "I bet she was strong, too. For her people." Glancing over to him rather than the sky, Suki's eyes held the gleam of the moonlit night—as though this realization had bonded her with the moon itself. "I can relate."

"She was," Sokka nodded, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "And so are you."

They embraced for a moment before she looked down at their hands; her cheeks turning slightly pink. "Thank you…" She trailed off before she looked back to the palace doors. "Maybe we both ought to get some more sleep. Crowning of the new Fire Lord and all…"

Sokka scratched the back of his head, nodding soon after. "Right, right! Big deal, Fire Lord, Zuko stuff…kind of still hard to believe. But yeah, let's get back inside."

While nothing had really changed between the two of them aside from a small assurance and a brief acknowledgment—there was certainly a pacified glow that emitted from the moon's harsh light. Of course, the light of the moon had never been bitter…only distinct, and it had just taken the two of them a while to realize it.

* * *

**AN: **Whoa, that's a whole lotta fluff for someone like me to be writing.  
Originally the Suki/Sokka part wasn't even going to be a part of this chapter. But I got the idea for a oneshot but I got lazy so I was like hahahaha oh wait I'm writing a fic lemme put this shit here.  
Anyway! Some hectic things happened last night, but evidently my priorities are right in my fic because I wrote the beginning of chapter 10 with no internet when I was in miserable heat. In any case, I'd like to thank everyone's reviews and subscriptions, all of this has really encouraged me and I've finally come to terms with a full plot for Hazy!  
And the ending, too. Whoa. Didn't think that would happen any time soon.

Anyhow, hopefully it'll be very long, very worth the read, and I hope you go on to enjoy, read, review, do whatever!  
There's nothing I appreciate more than some good ol' feedback. :)

I'm starting to get ... just, really like.. I DON'T KNOW. I love Toko way too much than I should. I can't wait to get them more accustomed to one another. :( Again, though, it'll take lots of time! I like making things as realistic as possible. Well, you know. Keeping characters ... in character. The like.  
Thanks so much for everything, you guys! Your encouragement means the world to me! :)  
Chapter 10 is next! I might do something special for our anniversary. Is 10 even worth documenting?

Too bad, I'll do it anyways. Kisses for everyone still enjoying the read! And lots of creys for beautiful Princess Yue, whom my heart goes out to.


	10. Compromise

**Compromise**

"What are you waiting for, _little girl_?" Azula hissed from the back of her cell, the darkness hiding nearly everything but her dark eyes. Despite her fear of the girl with the lightning hands, Toph leaned closer. The both of her arms—fully functioning, clenched her tiny hands into tightly wound fists. "Don't you wanna know how Zuzu was before he decided to turn over a new leaf?"

Toph didn't have the imparity that anyone would have normally had in Azula's cell. Quite frankly, the earthbender could still 'see' every detail of the room through her feet. The bars, the distance between them, the way Azula was positioned, it was all an image of supersonic interpretation.

"That doesn't matter now," Toph hissed through her teeth, and Azula, though bound with her hands cuffed behind her, grinned wide, falling back in demented laughter.

Evidently, whatever Toph had said held a hilarity that Azula had never heard before. "Bet you his uncle would've said the same thing! And look where he is! Trying to spend his life at a tea shop!" The older female's laughter was controllable, and she rocked where she was tied down in the darkness. Toph stomped her right foot into the ground, leading a small current of rock to push Azula to the side, falling to her cheek, but the girl's tittering only got louder.

If there was anything that Toph could describe Azula as, it was with a fear that couldn't be found with words that made sense. Out of anything in the world, there had never been anything that scared Toph more than the thought of losing her parents. She'd always wanted to be her own person, to grow and to get even stronger, but until Azula, nothing had been that scary.

Toph's fists unwound as she shifted her feet, closing her eyes and pressing her lips together. "Zuko's uncle is a _great_ man. Much more than I can say than your father. He's probably blinder than you've ever been." Venom welled at the back of Toph's mouth, her tongue sour with poison that she'd only known on the worst of occasions.

"You're _lying!_" Azula sibilated, but the firebender quickly regained composure the moment that she sensed Toph's urge to take a step back. "That's not the point. If you think _daddy_ was bad…"

Despite the certainty in Azula's voice, Toph wouldn't listen. "You're the one who's lying! He's nothing like his father." Even while the petite girl knew that Zuko was a hassle, indeed—she'd fought the best of his temper on the worst of his days, but that didn't make him a cold-hearted killer, like his father had been.

That didn't mean Zuko would burn the face of a thirteen-year old boy and ruin his entire life in a sorry excuse for a punishment. The Fire Nation had been corrupt for far too long, and quite frankly, Toph was glad that it was in Zuko's hands.

He may have had a hard time finding his way, turning back and forth between fates that juggled him, but he was much better than anyone else in line—and certainly, better than anyone before him.

Zuko would be the best thing that ever happened to the Fire Nation. He would care for his people more than any Fire Lord had ever cared, before. Toph knew that much because she could read his voice when he spoke, not only through that rugged tone, but through his heartbeat, too. The truth that bled through his teeth was nearly always impossible to find flaws in.

It was one of the things that had always frustrated her most about him.

While Azula was an amazing liar, Toph had never sensed such a vibe about Zuko. Whenever he lied about something, it was nearly impossible _not_ to catch it in his face. That was a good thing, though. She was glad that he found situations easier to tell the truth in, rather than to lie.

"_You _obviously didn't travel with the Avatar very long if you think Zuzu's nothing but lollipops and candy canes. You're blinder than you look!" Azula repositioned herself, bending her knees so that she could rest her back against the cell's cement wall. "And you look incredibly blind." Giggling, Azula tilted her head, jagged strips of hair falling in front of her chalky face.

Toph needed to take a breath to refrain from breaking the cell in half. It took everything inside of her not to blow it up, there and now. Azula was so powerless against her, but Toph gritted her teeth.

"And you look incredibly tied up." The smaller girl spat, trying to control her vexation the best that she possibly could.

A devilish simper fell upon Azula's blood-red lips. "You didn't see me coming when I struck you down." Inclining her head, the prisoner tilted her head back against the wall before she ripped her hands from the shackles, jumping into the air with fire pouring from her feet, kicking the bars that caged her down. "And you can't see me _now_!"

* * *

The repeat of what had happened on the day of Sozin's Comet was what awoke Toph, the strike evidently enough to make her start screaming. A Fire nation servant hurried in, glancing around the room as Toph panted, her arms wrapped around herself as she helped herself to air.

"Miss Beifong!"

Toph grimaced—evidently, the majority of the people already knew who she was. Trying to settle down, she gulped, rubbing her eyes as her shoulders heaved. She leant back, her head falling against the pillow as she closed her eyes as tight as she could.

"Miss Beifong, are you alright?" Prince Zuko informed us of your social status, but he also said not to bother you—did something happen?"

"I'm fine." She arched a brow, her eyes opening slowly. "Wait—Zuko did what?" In fear of him exposing her to just about everyone, even if anyone that was supposed to be guarding her had the right to know, Toph scowled.

"Er," The woman began slowly, looking behind her for the door. Toph's hair, a ragged mess pointing in every which-way, was probably incredibly intimidating. While it hadn't been so horrible the day before, when she'd exposed it to Zuko, it certainly was now…likely because she'd slept strangely.

Tossing and turning often did that to Toph, especially because she didn't have nightmares all that often.

"He said that you were capable of protecting yourself," At that, Toph felt a smile come onto her face, the knowledge of the fact that Zuko knew she was completely able when it came to defending her life making her stomach fill up with a softness she hadn't quite known before.

"Well, he only said that 'cause it's true!" She assured, a wildly placed grin on her features. Her arm didn't hurt as badly as it did the previous day, especially because she hadn't done very much with it, at all. If she'd passed out for a matter of days, slept in for a whole one, and wasted even more she would never be able to live with herself.

Besides, from what she knew—the following few hours were the ones where Zuko would be crowned Fire Lord. She wasn't about to miss that because of a sore arm.

"But he also said that you wouldn't be very easy to get into a dress…" At the servant's reluctant words, Toph's eyes widened. A dress? What on earth was Zuko thinking? There was no reason for her to get into a dress! Why had he suggested something so utterly ridiculous!

Toph only managed to arch a brow. "Why would he say that?"

"Well, Miss Beifong," The servant bowed briefly, almost apologetically. Toph immediately knew that Zuko had something a little more than just a crowning planned for the evening. Then again, if she knew Zuko at all, it probably hadn't been him who had planned it at all. Knowing the Fire Sages, surely there was something else that was going on…Toph just wasn't sure what it could possibly be. "There's a…ball, planned tonight, for the Fire Nation, and the Avatar and his friends were invited. Y-you, included."

Even while Toph's eyes were light and bland, the fury the servant felt was certainly enough to give any grown man chills. "A _what_?" She would have slammed both hands against her face, if one of her arms were not so awfully sore. "A ball? Like, a dance? No way am I going to one of those!" Sliding to the edge of her bed using the strength of her good arm, Toph huffed, her feet touching the ground.

"It's for Prince Zuko's coronation…rather important, Miss Beifong." Not long after the frail-looking servant's point, Toph heard the door creak open gently. She'd recognized Katara's, as well as Suki's footsteps—she'd been traveling with them for far too long to not recognize them the moment she heard them.

"This was sort of…my idea." Katara admitted, her voice withholding no regret whatsoever. That made Toph's blood boil—the waterbender didn't even feel bad for whatever it was she was doing! Even if they begged her to go, there was no way Toph was going to wear a stupid dress.

Toph shook her head rapidly. "I'm not wearing a poofy dress, and that's final!" While the smaller girl argued, Suki excused the servants from the room in a softer voice, Katara approaching Toph so they wouldn't have to be shouting across the room. Even so, Katara had a pretty good idea that being a certain distance away from each other wouldn't make Toph yell any less.

"Come on, just wear it!"

"It'll bring attention to me—why should I?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't have to wear it to the coronation if we all weren't so desperately afraid of you being able to escape before the ball!" Toph was easily the toughest human being when it came to convincing someone; quite frankly, she might have been the greatest earthbender in the world, but that also made her the most stubborn one. She could bend metal, but once she was stuck to something, there was no changing her mind.

"It's a ball. A stupid formal dance... I'm not going."

Leaning forward, Katara raised a brow as a small smile formed on her lips. "Oh come on, for Zuko?" At that, Toph blushed, her eyes widening as she got to her feet. It seemed a little easier to maneuver than she'd imagined it would be. That was a good thing.

Still, Toph shook her head. "No."

"Will you at least wear the dress for the coronation?" Suki jumped in, trying to be reasonable, especially since Toph seemed so firm on her decision. Toph turned in the direction of the Kyoshi warrior, her breathing matching that of a tantrum.

"Why should I?" She couldn't even find a reason to tell herself that it would turn out well. Wearing a dress while she wasn't only blind to how she would look in it, and then in front of all those people…where they could see her, and tell her parents where she was?

It was Katara who decided on the right reasons. "Because, Toph. It's _Zuko's_ day today, and I'm sure it'd make him happy." Unfortunately, she was right, and that made Toph stop and take a breath. It really was Zuko's day; it was his crowning of all things. She couldn't deny him that much—especially after she'd worked so hard to figure out her emotions towards him, and well, they turned out well. For once, things were actually turning out well.

"Fine." Toph shrugged, as if she'd wanted to do it the entire time. "But at least let me wait until the coronation is over." She thinned her eyes, not wanting to deal with any unwanted attention before the ball that night. If she was lucky, she'd look ugly, and she wouldn't have to bother.

"How can we trust that you won't run off?" asked Suki, swallowing.

"Cause I won't, okay? I don't want to stand out in front of everyone on his big day! _He's _the royalty, not me!" Toph snapped, stomping her foot as she turned once more in Suki's direction.

Katara, pleased with her eventful success, rolled her shoulders. "Right, right. Okay Toph _Beifong._"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

Awaiting the platform where Zuko would emerge from, Sokka, Katara, and Suki waited from a rather close point. The coronation was not far away, in moments, really, and unfortunately, none of them had seen Toph.

Zuko rapped the ceremonial robe around his shoulders, about to head out into the following room where Aang awaited his company when he got a solid punch in the arm. Spinning defensively, he caught sight of Toph with a smug look on her face—her entire shoulder still being suffocated with bandages.

"What are you doing here?" He whisper-shouted, glancing around them. Despite the fact that he was about to be Fire Lord, and he could certainly have privacy the moment he requested it, even he figured that she wouldn't want to get caught up in a room alone with him before the coronation. That was partly because of his status, and partly because of hers.

"_That _anxious to see me in a dress, huh?" She crinkled her eyebrows, eyes narrowing as she remembered the trap that had practically walked in on her in the midst of a crisis of what she was doing in the Fire nation.

Zuko hurriedly tugged his arm through the opposite sleeve. "I sort of have…"

"I know you've got to get out there." She added, in a smaller voice, her hand exploring forward as she blinked impassively. Tugging at the hem, she closed her eyes with a miniscule smile. It was nearly hidden by her bangs, still a mess and completely in her face.

"You should be resting," Zuko began, his lips pressing together when she held out her fully functioning hand.

"And _you _should be out there already!" Pushing him into the next room where the Avatar awaited his friend, Toph figured it was probably she got back to Suki and Katara before they realized she'd been 'in the bathroom' for just a little too long.

* * *

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" The crowd cheered after Zuko had introduced the Avatar as the real hero, and the both of them stood before the Fire Nation, as well as many of the benders and non-benders alike that had helped take down Fire Lord Ozai. The restoration of hope would be a long process, but it had been long deserved, and each of the nations needed it quite desperately.

There had been such a long period of hatred and darkness that without Zuko's determination and guidance from his uncle, the world may have never seen an era of peace. It hadn't only been him, though, and naturally, the Avatar had led the past Fire Lord to his self-assured doom. Katara had taught Aang so many things—helping him learn waterbending, and helping him form feelings that made him much stronger than he ever would have been without her. Sokka had shown him that while there were certainly many tense situations, it was still okay to laugh…later on. Of course, Aang had always been playful, but with the stress that had built up on him, he never could have gotten through it without Sokka's sarcasm and reassurance. Suki's reappearance had given Aang hope that even though it might have seemed like someone disappeared for good—that fate would bring people back together again. Toph Beifong had ran away from a destiny that had overwhelmed her, and she taught Aang what it was to take a problem head-on and to strike it down without fail.

Without each and every one of those mentors, the nations would never have been able to succeed. It seemed the world was in luck, though, and time had promised that it was about time something went _right_.

* * *

"It's a good thing I'm blind, otherwise I never would've agreed to this—_ouch_!" Toph gritted her teeth, her spine arching forward as they tightened the strings on her back while a different servant had been working at perfecting a braid in her messy hair. Katara and Suki were on each side of her, their kimono ribbons being tied and constricted properly.

Suki closed her eyes, clenching her jaw as she inhaled sharply in the process. "I can't believe you actually agreed to this!" Her voice met a higher pitch, as her breath was at the top of her throat, chest rising as her dress continued being adjusted. Toph's head jolted forward as a follicle of hair at her scalp was tugged too hard, and she bit her lip to hold a curse that was right at the tip of her tongue.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Clamping her teeth together, Toph released her breath, her dress tight and shaping at her curves. "Trust me, it's not happening again any time soon." Assuring both of the girls at her sides, Toph groaned as another modification was made to the back of her kimono.

"It is a big day," Katara smiled warmly, incredibly satisfied with the results she'd gotten. It wasn't often that she won in any type of argument when it came to Toph. "It was nice of you to be okay with this." The waves in Katara's hair had come to be tied up, a large flower in her hair with a clip, though a few curled strands hung down at the sides of her face. Her makeup—unlike the shades that accommodated Toph and Suki's pale skin, was more suited for her tan skin tone, eyelashes dark and lovely.

"Besides," Assured Katara, "You look beautiful."

One of the servants helping with hair smiled at the back of Toph's head. "The three of you look absolutely stunning."

Toph tilted her head, blinking quickly and allowing her hand come up to touch her face—the strange smoothness of her cheek, the illusion of the rouge at her fingertips in the form of powder. "You think so?"

"I know so." Katara bobbed her head in agreement, the coils of her dark hair bouncing in the slightest as she did so.

* * *

Despite the royal treatment, Toph still denied even the remote idea of shoes—heels especially. There was no way she would be separated from the ground like that, especially when the gown she was wearing covered her feet from sight, anyways. It wasn't like she had to worry about anyone seeing 'The Blind Bandit' in such an outfit.

Katara had latched arms with both Toph and Suki, leading the way down the foyer, continuing the rest of the way until they reached the palace ballroom. Elegant crimson drapes hung from the ceiling, looking hardly like cloth and more like a current of flames, brushing the air without igniting the people beneath it. There was not a crease to be found in the cloths, and they seemed to be striding over one another in intricate patterns all over the ceiling.

They were such a bright white that it required a glance away for a moment's time—each fabric reflecting every bit of light from the room; they nearly appeared to be like pillars of flawless marble. Just above the drapes hung a breathtaking fixture containing hundreds…no, thousands of tiny diamonds made of a clear and crystal-like material hanging from it. The shape itself contained three spheres being connected by pillars of light, each holding several candles.

The crystal diamonds hung from said circles, swaying in small fragments of time and air, spinning to create tiny starlights on the faces and clothing of the people in the room.

Suki grinned at the sight of her boyfriend, but as soon as she noticed a smaller, Fire Nation girl talking to him, she hurried as quickly as she could, shooting Katara and Toph an apologetic look before a hand befell her hip right before she wasted no time standing in front of the girl Sokka had been talking to.

Stunning as the servant had said in a dark red kimono, Suki's short hair had been tied up into a tight bun, a few strands of hair unkempt across her forehead. Sokka gawked helplessly at the sight.

The girl who'd been pestering Sokka placed a firm grip on Suki's shoulder, but the Kyoshi Warrior's manicured hand stopped the other right in her unsuspecting tracks. "Um, if you didn't notice, but I was talking to—!"

"My boyfriend?" Suki's voice was sickeningly sweet—expecting nothing more than the surprise in the other girl's face as she turned over her shoulder. Sokka's cheeks turned pink as he rubbed the back of his neck, his blue robes adjusted to him nearly as neatly as her kimono.

"Figures," The other responded, turning on her heel. The two shared an eager, well-awaited embrace before they hurried to the dance floor, the both of them extravagantly dressed as well as outgoing. Neither was going to waste an opportunity like this—perhaps that was what made them so well suited for one another. Sokka's lighthearted comments had helped Suki get away from the seriousness of being nothing but a warrior, always strong and prepared to take down just about anyone.

He'd brought out a different side of her, and he knew that better than even she did.

Aang had been leaning over the rails from above, the second story platform having bored the life out of him. He'd been with Zuko for quite some time, the both of them entertaining each other while they avoided any of the Fire Sages, or others in higher places in fear of more bad news or irritating responsibilities. However, Zuko had been snatched away for some conversation that neither the Sages, nor Zuko looked excited about having. Aang might have been the Avatar, but he couldn't help but watch the ballroom floor for the one girl that had always caught his eye.

It wasn't until he spotted the classic water tribe blue kimono, accompanied with white and gray ribbons tied at her waist that Aang's eyes widened, a smile lighting up his face as he swished his palm and jumped down to the floor where Katara stood, Toph in one arm. In his own orange and yellow robes, it even made the normally rather composed waterbender gulp anxiously.

"Hey Twinkletoes!" Toph said, a satisfied expression on her face as she did her best to smoothly get away from Katara's arm without hurting her shoulder. It was still incredibly sensitive, but much easier to move around after some medicinal herbs.

"Hey Toph…" He trailed off, his awestruck eyes not once leaving Katara. "Hey Katara, y-you look great." A toothy grin came to his face as he said so, stranding the water bending master to a massive blush of her own.

"Thanks, Aang. You look really great, too."

It wasn't long before Toph was alone, and as she huffed, her shoulders falling forward in a slouch before she simply decided on using her free hand to trail the railings of the staircase and head outside towards the balcony. The wind felt nice, and it was calming at the strangely tamed hair at the sides of her face, two tightly woven braids coming down her shoulders from the large bun that had been arranged with a clip and flower.

It wasn't until she felt a hand at her shoulder that she blinked excitedly. She hadn't been bothered in almost fifteen minutes—she'd been bored out of her mind, and the first name that came to mind came out in a strange outburst. "Zuko?"

Unfortunately, she wasn't even close, and as the footsteps took another step closer, she realized that this wasn't the 'Fire Lord' at all. He definitely _smelled_ like a Fire Nation…and not in the good way, either. Toph clenched her good fist, not bothering to turn around and face the boy who'd interrupted her peace and quiet and tricked her into thinking that he might've been…well, who she'd been hoping for.

"Not exactly," He grinned coolly, folding his arms and leaning over the balcony's fencing just as she had. "Pretty cold out here for a little lady like you, don't you think?"

Toph made a disagreeable noise. "Not really. It's boring in there." She lifted a hand, subconsciously playing with the tied end of her braid, pressing her lips together. It wasn't like he wasn't boring her, either, but maybe if she appeared uninteresting he'd just leave.

"I'm Chan, and I think I could make it worth your while if you came back inside." He gave a light squeeze to her arm—which luckily was the healthy one, as if he'd gotten close to the wrong one he probably would've already been on his back, flat on the ground.

Shrugging him off, Toph shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you should leave me alone." Resting her face in her cheek, her nose remained pointed into the distance, the night sky cooling her neck as the hairs on the back of it stood up.

"Aw, come on babe." Chan encouraged, but Toph pressed back on her heels, her feet steadying her temper. Pet names were probably some of her least favorite things—honey, sugar, and baby, all of that whole ordeal just made her sick. That might've been a tad hypocritical, seeing as she had nicknames for just about anyone close to her, but she didn't care enough to change what irritated her and how she acted around her close friends. They hadn't seemed to notice. Why would she have?

"I'm not a good dancer." She assured, finally turning to him and arching a brow. Chan's lips parted as he took a breath, noticing the difference in her eyes.

"You uh, you're blind, huh?"

Toph shrugged matter-of-factly. "Is that gonna be a problem?" There had never been anything that had disrupting her from handling things without sight, but on occasion, it changed the way people treated her. Scratch that, it was almost _impossible_ to avoid being pampered the moment the fact that she couldn't see the way other people could was even remotely revealed.

"No," He reassured, pulling his best gentleman smile on and leading his hand to the small of her back. Her lips curved downward as one of her eyebrows tugged inwardly, hurrying with her steps so that she could avoid too much contact with him. She was just reluctant to keep being alone with him—anything was better than that. Uneasily, she moved back to the dance floor with Chan's help down the stairs. Even while she assured him she didn't need any help, he went on with it until she stomped at him, a hand curling into a fist making him lift his own in defeat, his surrender written all over his paranoid face.

She leaned against the wall, pressing her lips together and facing to the right before she even considered the fact that she might be okay with dancing with this loser. It wasn't like she was doing anything else, and while she could've left the party quite some time ago, it just didn't feel right to do so without any of her friends.

Toph briefly recalled what Katara had said earlier—this was _Zuko's _day, and like she'd said, too: _he_ was the royalty, not her.

"If I look stupid," the much smaller girl's threats were solid, despite her size, one foot forward. "You're not gonna be able to walk for a month."

It was the familiar voice that cut her off. "Dance with someone that's kissed _Azula_? You look pretty stupid to me."

Smiling wide, Toph hadn't taken his insult to heart, merely turning to Chan and tightening her fully able fist at her side. "Kissed Azula? Way to go with that one," She folded her arms, careful not to make any brash movements with the bandages still wrapped beneath her emerald kimono.

The moment that Zuko had seen her—this being much earlier, his entire face had been encompassed with a flush of red. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before. After all, the only time he'd ever really seen Toph dressed like this was in his dream, but this time, it was totally real, and that made it so much better. It might've been simple to put makeup on a girl and slip her into a dress, but he knew the trouble that it must've been to get Toph to even come close to such an idea.

He knew that she'd done it for him, and while he couldn't approach her the moment he'd spotted her, as he'd been discussing something important with the Sages, there was nothing more important to him than making sure to thank her later that evening.

There was a pale blue flower on the side of her bun, two thin braids coming down from both sides of it, and the rest of her hair was out of her face. It wasn't often that her face was exposed to others—extraordinarily rare, actually. He wasn't sure why she preferred having her hair there, especially when she was just…ridiculously nice looking. It was like she was completely defying what was the right thing to do for all of society!

Then again, he'd taken a moment to appreciate the fact that she didn't too often care about her appearance because it was clear that when she did, even the wealthiest of guys had already tried taking a jab at her.

"I-I didn't know—hey!" Chan pressed a finger into Zuko's chest, not exactly having caught up with the statement that Zuko's crimson robes made on their own. He was dressed extravagantly, hair tied back with his new crown. "You're that guy that crashed my party!" Referencing back to the occasion on Ember Island, Chan bared his teeth.

Zuko smirked. "You must've missed this afternoon's coronation. I'm _also_ your new Fire Lord."

"You've gotta be kidding."

Toph instinctively moved away from the wall, gravitating towards Zuko with a distracted grin. "Not kidding." She defended immediately, Chan's gasp not enough to make her sly smile disappear. There was a different air in Zuko's voice that she hadn't recognized—likely authority, but there was certainly something else, as well. Jealousy?

She couldn't tell, but it was much more exciting than she'd ever expected the sound of someone's voice to be.

"I'm s-sorry," Chan started, but Toph's grin quickly turned to her gritting her teeth. She despised when people couldn't stand their ground, or didn't even ask questions. It wasn't like she wanted Zuko to have to continue arguing with this guy—he was very large. That didn't matter, though. Toph knew that Zuko would've won if the man had been twenty feet tall, and heavier than The Boulder.

"Oh _sure_ you are, you—!"

Attempting to throw a punch, Toph's clenched fist recoiled back, having accidentally sent the wrong one forward. She gasped in pain, and Zuko's eyes immediately went from Chan to Toph, making sure to catch her as she stepped back in surprise. Leveling herself on her feet, Toph managed to continue being stubborn as usual, clutching her shoulder in the other direction. Chan ran off before Zuko could take Toph's other hand.

"Are you alright?" He prodded impatiently, and Toph gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before rolling it slowly—rather hesitantly in fear of the sharp pain that had struck her.

"Just great, Candlestick." As usual, she pressed away from herself being the center of the conversation. It was nearly impossible to get Toph to talk about how she was feeling weak—that was, when it seldom happened. "How goes being the big guy?"

Zuko huffed. "It's…complicated."

There were a few whispers around them, and Zuko turned over his shoulder to get a better listen. Irritated, Toph placed her strong hand on his chest, standing on her tiptoes to the best of her ability to push his face in his direction. "What's complicated?"

Both Zuko and Toph were unintentionally swaying with the ballroom music, not really doing anything in specific, though. The both of them found comfort in rhythms. As soon as she felt his heart race speed up, Toph pulled her hand back down as he blushed, accidentally stepping on his foot and clashing into him. In order to stop her from falling, Zuko moved a hand to her waist, taking a cautious step back and holding her flush against him.

"Should we get out of here?" He sounded bashful.

"Stop changing the subject," Toph didn't budge. "What happened with the old guys?"

Zuko didn't really feel like going on about what had happened with the Fire Sages until they were in a more private place, as people nearby could've been trying to sabotage him, but it was rather clear that Toph wasn't about to head off anywhere else.

"I may have beaten Azula fair and square in the Agni Kai, but a lot of the older people of the Fire Nation were strong followers of my father." He paused for a moment, letting Toph find herself back, flat on her feet with her hands at her sides. "His believers don't exactly like his once-banished son taking over. Apparently, it's a threat to my health…and things are going to be hard to get around."

Toph creased her forehead. "You can handle yourself!" She protested, knowing these kinds of situations all too well. Zuko understood why she'd immediately gotten so worked up, and it was why he was so comfortable with telling her about what had happened. "Don't they know you helped the Avatar—after hunting him down for months?"

"I didn't exactly catch him until I was on his side." Zuko corrected her quietly, but she wasn't having any of it.

"So what? You made the right decision, and they're shaming you for it?" A few people glanced over to Toph for speaking in a voice that seemed louder than what was deemed appropriate, but it wasn't like she minded. "They're a bunch of idiots."

Zuko fought back a smile, pressing his finger against his lips to shush her. "They'll hear you."

"And then say what? It's not like I'm not _royalty_," Toph shrugged. It wasn't very often that she used her last name to her advantage. "They're all afraid of a blind girl being the one to say how wrong they are." Giving him a gentle nudge with her good arm, Toph released a breath from her lungs. "You're gonna be great."

Blushing, Zuko lowered his eyes from Toph's face. He'd been staring, and quite frankly, her blindness was one of the things he'd really been appreciating about this evening. While she may have understood his body position, and even the rate of his heartbeat, but she didn't know where his eyes were, and she didn't know how much he'd been…well, shamelessly admiring her in her green kimono and pale teal ribbons. The robes hugged her soft curves, petite and foreign to him before then.

"Thanks." He mumbled the best that he could.

"Now. Want me to keep stepping on you, or can we get out of here?"

Zuko shrugged. "I feel like I should…be on some platform waving goodbye, or something." The difference that had taken place in just a few days had certainly taken a toll on Zuko, and it had changed not only his regular schedule, but everything he'd been used to for the past year or so as well. The exile from his father wasn't even a close factor to his lifestyle any longer. His father was the one that was near being banished, now.

"Oh relax, Princess." She smiled crookedly. "They won't cry if you leave your party a few minutes early." Tugging on his arm, she took to his side as they headed back out, into the foyer and to the opposite end, where a much more quiet balcony was—hidden to the rest of the party guests. "This one's foolproof." She assured, pressing the soles of her feet into the ground and sighing in relief. There really wasn't anyone too close to this one, and the closest person was on the opposite edge of the foyer, even though there were several doors that the two of them had passed on their way.

* * *

"Did you see Prince—ah, I mean, Fire Lord Zuko, with that Beifong girl?" The whispers of a man of an incredibly high class interrupted Sokka and Suki's romantic dance. Noticing Sokka's distracted look, Suki immediately turned to glance, and caught sight of the source within moments. "They ran right across the hall!"

"You don't say!" The woman, fair-haired with a crooked nose in a dark red kimono tilted her head. "Just ran off with her? That's the one who taught the Avatar, wasn't it? The one that ran away from home?"

The other fellow nodded. "Right. What could her parents be thinking? Allowing a blind girl to travel with the Avatar? They must not care about her safety at all!" Both the man and the woman glanced back towards the door that lead to the hallway, their eyes thinning until Sokka interrupted them. Close to his side was Suki, who was just as fearsome in her kimono as she had been in any traditional Kyoshi armor.

"For your information," Sokka pointed a finger to break the two evidently wealthy Fire Nation citizens apart, arching a brow with a distinct, rather dark look on his face. "Toph Beifong can handle herself, and if she can't, then obviously she's with the Fire Lord. And they're gonna be fine. Who are you to judge?"

Suki intertwined her hand with Sokka's, her eyes hardening at the two people who simply scoffed at the both of them. It was as if they hadn't just saved the entire nation, or something. They really should have gotten nametags, or something to make sure everyone was aware of who they were. Then again, it wasn't like 'Sokka of the Water Tribe', or 'Suki the Kyoshi Warrior' was exactly a keepsake title. The both of them knew that much for sure.

"Who are you to question our judgment? You're just children. Get out of my way." Pushing past them, the other woman clinging to his side, Suki scowled as they watched them go. Doing her best to give Sokka's hand a cautious squeeze, her face softened as he turned back to her, their foreheads resting against one another's.

"That news is going to travel." Sokka's voice had found a regret that Suki had only acknowledged once or twice before. It wasn't often that he acted too seriously—and usually, it impressed her, but this time, his words just made her stomach flip in worry.

She nodded her head. "What's gonna happen if it spreads to the Earth Kingdom that Toph is here, in the palace? She _is_ wounded…I doubt that she has any plans on going home with that shoulder of hers."

"That's for sure. They'd never let her live it down…and not in the joking around way, either."

* * *

"So, Princess." Toph began, her face tilted towards the night sky. The other balcony had been much smaller, but this one had a much bigger rail, decorated with etched inscriptions of dragons and writings. The space was much larger—as it wasn't connected to the ballroom and it was simply the opposite end of the palace, and Toph treated it as if it were nothing.

"Don't call me that."

Sometimes with the way that Toph acted, especially around him—Zuko completely forgot that Toph had lived her life in royalty, and had wound up hating it. Not to mention, it wasn't like she could really 'see' the landscape's extravagant view.

"What does it look like?" Her small question had come as a surprise Zuko—he'd never really come to think about having to explain sights to her that she didn't already understand with her feet. Getting distracted the moment his eyes fell onto her, the jade kimono hugging the smooth curves of her small body, hair pinned up with the two, nearly signature braids—one for each of her shoulders, and her face so incredibly delicate in its painted state…it would probably make him say something stupid.

And of course, it did. "Amazing." He blushed, not having realized he'd been just staring for such a long time. "I mean, the view! The view looks amazing!" He recovered quickly, and Toph arched a brow, and while she pretended not to notice, a soft tinge of pink came over her cheeks. She'd noticed, much to his disdain.

"Oh?" She asked, inclining his head as he edged closer to her, if only by a little.

Their shoulders were touching. "If there's anything I've learned about this place…it's that everything is on fire, all the time." Zuko began, the light breeze allowing a few hairs to fly loosely, brushing the skin of his forehead as he blinked at the stars. "You just have to look past the burns, and find the light."

Toph's hand instinctively went to her wounded shoulder, her eyes widening as she clenched her teeth. "On fire?" She swallowed, overwhelmed by the invitation to put away her fears, and to remember what it was to feel a comfort in warmth. Ever since the lightning, it seemed that Toph was uneasy in the dark…it had consumed her without her even noticing.

"Right—a fire that burns in all of us. Keeps the nation strong, and gives us hope. Just like the Earth Kingdom, we have our hope, too."

Toph nodded. "You're gonna be a great leader, Candlestick." Briefly, her face turned away from him as her eyelids drooped in confusion, and doubt. Not having gotten the signal where Toph had gone wrong with the statement, Zuko parted his lips, but for a moment, nothing came out until his throat had went completely dry.

"What is it?"

"You're gonna be Fire Lord…but where does that leave _me_?" Toph's question had been the most hesitant that she'd ever been. It was almost like asking such a question was a sin to her—like wanting to have a place in things, or being unsure about where she belonged for a little while was against every moral she'd ever had. In a way, it was, but Zuko frowned, appreciating her seldom-felt uncertainty.

"Don't worry," He assured, turning to face her strangely worried expression, her slouch irregular and unsure. Compared to the usual Toph, the girl that stood before him looked afraid and small, much like a child being lost in the midst of a battle. "I'm not gonna let you get shipped off to your parents."

She crashed into him suddenly, throwing herself into her arms and buried her face in his robes. The smell was overwhelmingly pleasant, and Toph shut her eyes as tight as she possibly could. Slowly, Zuko wrapped his arms around her, as this hadn't exactly happened before and he wasn't too sure on how to handle such a situation. Toph clutched the fabric at his chest with her tiny hand, pulling both of her lips in to avoid any stray tears.

"I can't go back, not yet. I can't let them see that I can't even fight! This arm, my stupid arm is going to make sure I can never prove myself to anyone…what if I can never go back, what if—?"

"Toph," He used one of his hands to take her 'safe' shoulder, and nudge her softly back to her natural stance. She rubbed one of her eyes in confusion. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

One thing was for sure when it came to Toph and Zuko: their kisses were anything _but _bland.

With his assurance, her heart had jumped and he'd entangled her closer to him. The privacy was well appreciated, and the heat had solidified long before either of them pulled away. Whatever they'd done, whatever it was that they had meshed together wasn't only an understanding, but it was a compromise of safety and a journey of comfort that the two of them would need each other very much for.

"I like your dress. Any chance I might get to see it again?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

**AN: **Happy 10-chapter-iversary! :D I wasn't sure if that was worth documenting, but it took a few days, so I thought I'd do my best to make it worth your while.  
I had a lot of ballroom feelings. And actually, I've been wanting to use that 'everything is on fire' quite since I started this fic.  
All thanks to Wirrow - _Everything Is On Fire_, a production by HitRECORD, I think? Something of Joseph Gordon-Levitt's.  
Anyhow. Anyone see the dark knight yet? I haven't.

I hope I haven't rushed into anything romantic! I'm pretty sure I've been evening the playing field with necessary actions and interactions, the whole shebang.  
I wish I could draw-I would've drawn their widdle outfits. ;-; So cute. Anyways. Thanks so, so much for all the feedback, subscriptions, everything else!  
Guess we'll see where I'm taking the next chapter.. Not exactly a cliffhanger, but tune in, I've got some exciting things planned!

Kisses to all my readers, as usual!  
Questions, comments, criticism is always welcome! :)


	11. Apprehension

**Apprehension**

"You and Zuzu are getting awfully comfy." Azula teased with her eyebrows tugged inwardly. She was pressed up against the back wall of her cell, her hands tightly cuffed behind her back. The 'prodigy' was in chains, but her expression didn't show any fear, or signs of weakness.

Even while Azula didn't look any less fearsome, this time, Toph knew that she was dreaming. She closed her eyes and creased her brows, trying to wake up, but unfortunately, the room around them didn't change a bit. The tiny earthbender couldn't just flick her eyes open and return to the real world. This was a different kind of dream—but still a dream, she had to reassure herself of that much, or she'd lose it.

The last thing Toph wanted to do was wake up screaming, again.

"I'm dreaming again." Toph shut her eyes experimentally, but still, nothing would work. Nothing could make her feel that she wasn't still in a room with Zuko's wretchedly evil sister.

Azula rose to her feet, nearing the jail bars and wrapping her hands rather knowingly around the bars. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Azula's voice was no more than a sickeningly sweet coo. Toph thinned her eyes. There was nothing worse than a good liar.

"I am sleeping." Toph clenched her jaw, likely giving herself a headache. "How's that cement feel on your back, Princess? Real royalty, huh?" Toph's voice had gotten rather loud, and Azula lunged forward, a flame leaving her mouth as she nearly howled at the broken air. Toph ducked, the heat leaving the air nearly smoldering.

It took a moment for Toph to catch her breath in the depths of her throat. "This isn't even _real_." She warned the both of them, or perhaps it was no one in particular. This was the second night in a row that she'd dreamt of Azula. Why couldn't she just wake up?

"Oh, come on," Azula tittered. "Even _you_ aren't that blind. You _can_ see it, can't you?" The sly tone of her voice made Toph gulp. It felt like there was something that the firebender was hiding, but at the same time, it could've easily just as well been a façade. None of this could have even mattered a bit.

The unfortunate facts were just that when it came down to Azula, Toph couldn't tell which was which…not in the least.

Even the unshakable Toph Beifong had to swallow, at that point. Was pride even an important matter when it came down to dreams? Was this something that was even remotely up for discussion? The idea of giving up to Azula just made Toph angry—she didn't want to.

However, her curiosity got the better of her faster than she'd realized it. "See what?"

By then, Toph had come uncomfortably close to the cell, her hair covering her face, suspecting, but at the same time, fragile. It was difficult to mesh those two expression—mostly because they were two different completely sides of Toph, whether or not she wanted to admit it. At one point, her eyes were that of the girl she'd once pretended to be: frail and small, blind and weak, useless and helpless to her parents' throne. The second look was the girl she'd become: cool and calculating, strong and effective, positive and rock-hard in her battle strategies.

Azula's hand, pale and slim through the bars, clutched Toph's wounded shoulder. Instead of being completely healed like it had in the previous dream, this time, the scar was still there. Of course, Toph couldn't feel it, but the moment Azula gave it a less-than-gentle squeeze, there was a searing pain that followed all the way into her insides.

It stopped at her chest, and while Toph gritted her teeth, Azula kept her hand firm on the wound. It wasn't until there was smoke that rose into the air that Toph's eyes widened—the smell of burnt flesh, and here, it was her own.

Toph slunk to her knees, and Azula took her hand back rather triumphantly, letting the smaller girl fall, defeated, to the ground.

"Pathetic. You know…that it doesn't have to be _real_. Your fate is already sealed."

* * *

The horrendous amount of pain only slightly disappeared when Toph sat up in a cold sweat. It had been much worse than the first one, because this time, she'd felt the unmistakable pain that had taken over her body in shivers, and she wrapped her arms around her core.

Zuko had been standing in the doorway for no more than a minute—a fresh change of bandages in his arms until she'd sat up. He hadn't wanted to disturb her, in fact, if she hadn't woken up right then, he probably would've left the bandages there and headed off. Instead, he bolted to her side, setting the bandages down next to her and watching her face for the first sign of the problem.

Seeing her like that made him nauseous. Was her shock from Sozin's Comet still eating at her? He had been about to kneel down by her side, but she scooted over to the left edge of the bed, giving him room to sit down.

"The maids said you had a bad dream yesterday morning, too."

Toph responded with a small shrug. "I might've seen a little more of your sister than I would' a liked to." Admitting that much with a reluctantly honest glint in her eyes, Toph slouched where she sat, her spine curling forward to outstretch her arm in Zuko's direction.

Tilting his head empathetically—having known all too well how nightmares haunted for as long as they possibly could, Zuko helped her get her injured arm out of the sleeve. It hadn't struck Toph as awkward when it'd been the servant lady helping her practically get out of her shirt, but with Zuko, she could nearly feel her cheeks heating up. It hadn't hit him, apparently, so she didn't make any note to mention it.

"She used to be in a lot of my bad dreams, too." He added quietly, unraveling the bandages wrapped loosely around her shoulder, and down her arm. They'd been tight for the first few days of wearing it, but the wound needed some room to breathe, and bandages that were much too tight were likely to make the situation worse.

When she finally felt the cool breeze from the window brush against her shoulder—bandage-less, she let out a sigh of relief. It was nice to be free of them, but she knew that a fresh batch was coming right back.

"Oh yeah?" Despite the taunting sound of her voice, Toph's expression seemed more worrisome. "Big, bad royal Heat Miser afraid of his little sister?"

Zuko, however, didn't appear phased by her gesture, not really responding to her commentary, aside from arching a brow. "You seemed pretty scared." He retorted, his voice sort of briefly monotone as he took a good look at her burn. Toph's expression hardened, having noticed that she hadn't felt the replacement of any new bandages, and Zuko hadn't said anything else.

"I bet it's gonna be there forever." She murmured rather solemnly, and Zuko watched her eyes all too knowingly for her liking. Whether she was okay with it or not, he knew _exactly_ what she was going through, however, it was much worse in his case. Even so, he didn't make her feel like it was wrong to be angry about the facts.

He started the re-bandaging process from the inside of her arm, holding the roll gently against the inside of her forearm as he pressed his lips together. "Just like the one on my face?"

"_I_ think your face looks great." Her smile was a little more natural the second time around. Zuko rolled his eyes, chuckling dryly as he'd nearly finished the bandages, coming to a stop right before the rest of the soon-to-be-scar.

"…Thanks, Toph. That means a whole lot coming from _you_."

She used her good arm to throw a punch right as he'd finished up the wrapping process, but her face fell limp soon afterwards. Having quieted down, her eyelids drooped. Quite frankly, she was emotionally exhausted, and certainly not used to all of this turmoil.

"How big is it?" Her head tilted in the smallest bit, furrowing her brows, but he was completely lost by the question. Not having understood what she'd meant, his eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"My scar, you idiot!" She shouted in response, quickly flustered by his second-guess in the conversation. What else could she have possibly meant, especially in a situation like this? It wasn't like anything had really happened, anyways.

Zuko's pink cheeks quickly settled—much faster than Toph's did this time. It was a nice change, for his sake but evidently not for hers. He gently brushed the back of his hand down the burn, which Toph made a small effort to not wince, utilizing a tense expression to the best of her ability. Inclining his head to get a better look at it, he blanched at its menacing mark on her skin.

Azula had made no mistake doing a number on Toph, and Zuko immediately regretted allowing the small earthbender to come along with him in the first place…even though she _had _very well saved his life.

"It's pretty large." He broke the silence with a look of indecision, not sure how she would feel about a rather sizable marking that traveled across her shoulder, and even a little down her arm. Zuko didn't know how she generally felt about it at all, until he noticed her come up with a cocky grin, flexing her healthy arm and raising a brow in his direction.

At his strange look, she shut her eyes in her own self-fulfillment. "What? I can appreciate a good battle scar."

Not amused by this idea, Zuko huffed. "It's not something you should be proud of!"

"Making it out alive?" The confusion was written all over her face, an undocumented scrawl that spilled about her expression. It hadn't seemed like a bad idea to be proud of surviving such an incident, especially since Azula was so dangerous. If anything, upon telling the story, it would be an interesting accompaniment to the tale.

"No, almost getting killed!" Zuko recoiled, the sourness making his voice cracked. The memory wasn't one that he kept very close to his heart…even while Toph had made fun of him for crying about it. "Don't _sport_ it. Scars should never be exploited…especially not on a young girl."

Toph lowered her head—Zuko was probably right about that much.

"Don't get your robes tangled up, Candlestick…" She squinted, her nose scrunching up as she rested her face into her good palm. "I'm not stoked about it, either."

Sighing, Zuko scratched the back of his neck. "Well maybe I should—"

"Come on!" Toph quickly got up, hopping to her feet from the opposite end of the bed, pulling his hand with her fully-functioning left arm and using her brief burst of energy to run all the way across the corridor, down to a small garden she'd sensed from when they'd passed through the previous night, after the time she'd spent at the ball.

Zuko knew better than to resist, so he hurried after her, holding her hand as tightly as he could. "You can't be serious!"

When they finally stopped, she traveled her way towards the edge of the garden, where there was a rather large open space of flatland beside a small pond. Creating space between the two of them, she took a few more precautionary steps backwards.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious." She readied her hand—one a little easier than the other, pressing her feet into the soil. "How am I supposed to get better if I don't practice to keep up my strength?"

Not impressed with her excuse Zuko didn't even bother coming into a fighting position. She must've been crazy if she thought he was about to surrender to her insane urges when she'd just survived an awful crisis. At one point, he'd wanted to get rid of his frustrations before he'd completely healed as well, and Zuko knew all too well how that turned out.

"It hasn't even been a full week yet! Your arm hasn't had any time to heal!" Zuko's warning seemed to go through one ear and out the other. Toph didn't look very impressed by his side of the argument. In fact she didn't even seem bothered by the fact that he didn't appear to have given up yet.

He cocked a brow, and Toph licked her lips.

"If you knew me at all, you'd already know that there's no winning this match."

Toph minimized the distance between them by bringing him towards her—bending the ground beneath his feet into a steepened slope. He quickly caught his balance, sliding down until he stumbled, taking a quick jump-step until he was practically toe-to-toe with the tiny bender, a whole head taller and whole lot angrier.

Having nearly tripped, and acknowledging that she was probably right—Zuko submerged himself in his pride, instead of his worries. "You're on."

"Déjà vu yet, Princess?"

"Stop calling me that!"

It wasn't very long before she'd pushed her limits, and she fell backwards in pain. Trying to strike Zuko with ground had caused her to shift in the wrong direction, straining her damaged shoulder and in trying to catch her own mistake; Toph had wobbled back and fell right onto her bottom. Even while Zuko hadn't wanted this at all, and while 'I told you so' would've felt great, he rushed to kneel beside her, instead.

"Are you alright? I told you this was a bad idea!" In his best efforts to help her sit up, Zuko's forearm was firm behind her, a rest as she arched her spine to catch her breath. Toph's breathing was irregular, but she didn't bother complaining about her mistake—and she certainly didn't want to hear him, when it came down to it.

She was much too stubborn for her own good. "Oh, be quiet. We'd better figure out a way to solve this before another one of your suitors wants to fight me for the title of a concubine." Toph chuckled at her own joke, her face a little sour to her injury.

"Y-You're not a concubine!" He interjected, and Toph shrugged with the corners of her lips, closing her eyes and lifting both brows. The term didn't feel right—it had certainly just been a joke to fluster him with, but she wasn't in a relationship with him, either. It wasn't like she wanted to rush into anything…after all, where they stood with one another felt nice, and it'd only been a short while of it.

Toph's vague smile only egged his nervousness on. "Guess not, huh?"

She was always so confident in everything that she did, it was like whatever she did and acted like never bothered her. Toph Beifong didn't _need_ anyone's approval—it was one of the things that Zuko had come to like most about her. He'd always wanted to return home to the best of news, to a new understanding of his dignity, and the honor that for quite some time, he'd needed someone _else_ to restore to him. All along, though, the only person who could've given it to him was himself, and he'd done just that.

Bringing down Azula in the Agni Kai had made him feel like like a massive weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, but if it was still bothering Toph in her dreams, it concerned him. In all honesty, while his head had once been a safe haven for awful nightmares, too, he didn't recall them hitting him right after the burn. They'd taken some time to settle in—allowed him some 'recovery time' before they destroyed his mentality for a few years.

It was monstrous, and he refused to watch Toph fall apart, like he had.

"We should see if my uncle could visit." Zuko suggested, nodding in assurance. If there was anyone that could do anything that would help Toph in getting away from all of her nightmarish episodes, it was Uncle Iroh. Zuko was more than one hundred percent sure of that. "I'm sure he could help."

Toph remembered Zuko's uncle fondly, and nodded her head. "You think he'd mind?"

"No, I'm sure he'd be glad to come back." The glance at her that had been enough to make her believe that he thought she was insane was enough reassurance, and she slumped forward in relief. Toph had never dealt with so much at one time, and quite frankly, she wasn't sure how to do it now. It was a miracle she had Zuko, though…she wasn't sure where she would've been without him.

* * *

When the messenger hawk had returned with Iroh's acceptance of their invitation, the most that they could do was wait.

Surely, coming in from Ba Sing Se would take some time, and before that time could even begin, it had hit Zuko that there really wasn't any time to spare. He'd enjoyed his coronation, the ball after it, but after promising an era of 'love and peace', there were certainly steps that he needed to take, along with the Avatar, to regain control over the miniature battles that were still being fought within the nations.

He owed _his _people what he'd promised to them, and he would be sure to take care of those things in due time. As the new Fire Lord, the tranquility between the people was a necessary factor to watch over, but when _he_ was being watched every so often…what could he do?

It was a miracle he could walk around the walls of his own palace, really. It was a miracle that he could even be around his friends. Worst of all, though, it was a miracle that he'd even gotten the opportunity to stand before all of the people when the Fire Sages were so deathly afraid he could've been bombarded.

After all, it wasn't like he'd personally upset anyone on purpose. How could anyone hate him so much? Not to the point of death, anyways—that didn't even seem logical in the least bit.

The rooms were open to his friends as long as they needed them—but aside from Toph, who'd asked to stay for an extended period of time, the rest of them had other plans. It had been nice to spend some more time together after having only been around one another in deadly situations, where at just about any time of the day, they could've been under a surprise seize.

"So, Team Avatar, huh?" Sokka asked the group once they'd gotten some privacy at the dinner table. Of course, they were never completely alone, as 'Zuko's safety' was constantly being threatened by the general public, but it was about as private as they'd get. Working at his plate, Zuko didn't respond, but Aang tilted his chair back slightly, pressing his foot up against the leg of the table and clearing his throat.

"Seems like we've gotten pretty lazy." Katara noted, picking at her plate with a fork. Everyone seemed affected by how much their adventures had slowed down to a rate that nearly seemed like they weren't even Team Avatar, anymore.

"Lazy's right. I can't do anything!" Toph whined, huffing loudly and resting her elbows on the table instead of even trying to eat anymore. Her face fell into her hands, rubbing her eyes angrily until she slammed her fists into the wood their plates sat on. A good minute passed as the fine china clattered before Toph crossed her arms. "I don't want to sit around here and do nothing as much as you guys, but Zuko's got a nation to care of. We've all got things to be doing…"

The realization enticed Suki to speak up. "It's nice that we've been spending time together, but—"

"…_But_, we've got our own responsibilities, too. And while it's fun to enjoy our company like old times, there are bigger things we have to do. As much as it might be great for another adventure with…you know, _all_ of us, right now it just doesn't seem possible." Katara agreed with the other two females, finally taking a drink of her water and slanting her head back in relief of having gotten the fact off of her chest.

"You guys are right," Aang lowered his eyes rather disappointedly. He'd never liked waiting around and doing nothing, but the thought of going without one of his friends wasn't the first thing on his agenda. He'd been enjoying the constant pampering of the Fire Nation servants, and he didn't want to leave. However, while the guilt of leaving Zuko 'alone' was eating at the Avatar's stomach—and the others', too, none of them really knew that he wouldn't be very alone at all.

Not for some time, anyways.

"There are probably hundreds of little villages that still need my help! And I'm sitting around doing nothing."

When Aang came to such realizations—everything changed about him. The seriousness in his eyes, the somberness of his posture, and the clearness in his voice all completely became distinct whenever he spoke about his duties to the entire world. It seemed like those realizations, on occasion, absolutely overwhelmed him, and not even he could control it.

"Aang…" Katara, began, but Zuko interrupted.

"No, Aang's right. There are plenty of other things we could be getting done right now, but for some reason, these _servants_ think that they have some place in my business…and the Fire Sages want to have every say in every move I make. It's sickening." His hand had turned into a fist, the other one rustling the precautionary cloth at lap. "But there's nothing I can do about it."

Sokka's mouth curled downwards, into a dejected frown, and he inclined his head in Zuko's direction. "But, what about you?"

At that point, Toph had stopped huffing momentarily to point out what exactly was happening for the next few months. "Well, I'm kind of wounded. And since I can't fight, I don't really feel like going back to my parents yet. Princess said I could stick around until I was all patched up, so I can always help him!" She reassured the rest of them, and while it was pleasant to hear the news that their friend wouldn't be alone—it was still sort of a shock to have seen how things had played out.

"That way none of us will be alone!" Wearing a lit up expression, Suki's voice rung with delight. Having come on this journey with Sokka had made her so much stronger than she ever could've imagined all on her own, on Kyoshi Island. Perhaps she would've been strong, but certainly not like this. Besides—if she'd never met Sokka, she would've probably been strong and _alone_. Here, she was strong _with_ him.

She'd never really needed anyone, that was for sure, but it was nice to have Sokka. It wasn't the idea of him that she liked, it was everything that he'd done for her, and how much he'd proved himself over the course of them getting to know one another. The Kyoshi warrior appreciated it more than she often admitted.

"That still doesn't give us a set destination." Aang leaned forward again, sighing before stealing a quick glance at Katara. He hadn't really thought about where she would end up after this. Obviously, while Suki's home was with the Kyoshi warriors, it was written all over her face that she would be with Sokka for quite some time longer. Katara, however, seemed unreadable on what she wanted to do. She had so many options, too.

"I'm pretty sure the Earth Kingdom is a pretty good place to start. We helped with the whole Dai Li problem, but that doesn't mean that there's still something going on that we—you guys, should try and fix." Toph put forward, sort of reluctant to mention her home. However, that place had given her the creeps…Ba Sing Se sure wasn't anything like where she'd come from.

Sokka broke the silence. "Next stop, Earth Kingdom!"

Katara raised her glass before taking a drink, a smile on her face that completely melted Aang's worries away. Evidently, she would be traveling with him for a little while longer.

"Right! Back when I was with Uncle at his teashop, there were Fire Nation people down in the outer walls. We have to get them out of there." Zuko's recollection had the rest of his friends nodding, and it was decided rather firmly. "Then again, those are my people. You don't think they'd try and keep me here, still, would they?" The question wasn't directed towards anyone in particular, but it was Aang whose eyes thinned.

"I sure hope not."

* * *

**AN:** I can not even BEGIN to talk about how tough this chapter was to write. I was sort of at a loss, but really, I've gotten SO much positive feedback it's probably going to eat me alive.. In a great, great way. Figured I'd leave some nice shout-outs to ALL of my reviewers! Especially the guests without accounts! :( You should invest in one, they're quick and easy and you could get an e-mail instead of having to check your bookmarks without the suspense. :p

In any case, I'm trying to update as fast as I can without half-assing anything! Anyways.  
This chapter is dedicated tooo...

Well, a bunch of people!  
But, my reviewers of course- and aside from that, I've had A TON of extra help.  
**Brittany: **Thank you SO much for the incredible artwork of two of the scenes in this fic! I'll be posting links on my profile, if anyone's interested! It's really amazing. :D  
**Anthony:** In other words, my beta, even if I'm too impatient to wait for him to edit things and leave some pronouns out of place. Thanks much. :D  
**Cara:** For generally helping me muse up before I write these chapters, and really just being great and encouraging. :D  
The same goes for **Erin, Selina, Dani, _allll of my new friends on_**_ tumblr__, _and each and every reader that's stuck with me thus far! :D  
Seriously, guys. The feedback means everything. Pleeease keep it up!

It makes me wanna keep working. I promise it'll be worth your while. :)  
Seeing a development in my own little fanon has definitely gotten me attached to the way things are going, here.. I mean, these kids are learning and finding their places-their responsibilities, and I'm so stoked to write it out. Still open to your questions, comments, and constructive feedback!  
My own canon happens to be morphing around what I've changed, so naturally, Toph and Zuko are slowly adapting to each other. Now, they still have their natural complexes, and I'm trying to keep all of the dialogue as natural as possible-it helps that I watch Avatar like it's my religion, but still.  
If you feel like something's 'missing' in your favorite character or something, let me know! I'll try to incorporate your thoughts the best I can, next chapter.  
It'll be speeding up by then-the infamous Dragon of the West returns!

Wow, that sort of felt like a:  
_Next Time on Pokemon! _

Anyways. Kisses for everyone, as usual! Review, pleeease! :)


	12. Erosion

**Erosion**

Aang had decided that the rest of them would return to the Earth Kingdom with Uncle Iroh, rather than leaving the week prior. Zuko was rather enthusiastic about the journey that was ahead of them, but he was horribly afraid of asking the Fire Sages about the quest in general.

Sokka and Toph had both agreed that it would be much easier if Zuko held off the news until the last minute, that way, it would've been more difficult to decline him with the pressure of the entire gang at one time. On the other hand, Katara disagreed—she thought it would've been easier to get it over with in the beginning. That way, if they declined early on, they wouldn't have packed for Zuko and Toph for an invalid reason. Unfortunately for the waterbender, the Fire Lord was prone to prefer avoiding Toph's punches, and went with Sokka, and Toph's idea.

The following evening, Zuko had come around some upon some extra time and figured he'd adjust Toph's bandages on his own. It was just something that he preferred to help her with, himself. She didn't mind the maids helping her out, but with Zuko, it seemed like he'd already done it—and a routine wouldn't hurt. His eyes fell on his lap as she lowered her sleeve, exposing the dark crimson skin at her shoulder, and upper-arm.

"Do you think they'll really let me go back with Uncle?" His question seemed like there was a serious concern lying behind the composure that he'd been putting up the entire time that they'd been discussing going to the Earth Kingdom. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was a much more likely chance that the Fire Sages would deny him the privilege—even while _he_ was the Fire Lord.

Toph was tired, and she blinked slowly. The palace was nearly silent at that time, with the moon out, and after dinner with their friends, neither of them didn't exactly have much to do. Surely, a good night's rest would do the both of them good.

"They have to," She pressed, not really sure if her own words were even true. It was the best that she could come up with, though. "_You're_ the Fire Lord. Not them."

Unsure, Zuko loosened the remaining covering from the flesh of her arm. "They seem to think they know what's best."

"For who?" Toph fired back, frustrated with his loss of motivation. "For you? You know, for someone who wanted to restore 'peace and love', you sure let people boss you around a lot!" Her sarcastic recollection of the quote he'd used on his coronation had made his eyes thin, throwing the tarnished compressors into a small bin to the side of them.

He hated when Toph got snarky. "Tell me about it," Beginning with a more natural remark, Zuko shook his head before unraveling another tube of bandages. "I've been listening to a girl _half my size_ for about a week! It's driving me nuts!"

"Oh, I'm _so _sorry! I must've lost my sensible side when I saved your _life!_" Incredibly frustrated by his quick comeback, Toph shot back with a harsh one as well.

"Right, of course, that just changes _everything_!" While Zuko hadn't quite been yelling yet, his voice just raised in her direction, the angrier he got, the more tightly he wrapped the covering around Toph's arm. She had been about to shout back at him when she had to bite her tongue from wincing in pain. Instead of firing back, she tensed her face.

It took a good ounce of her pride for her to have asked anything of him, but she couldn't help it. "Can you not take your anger out on my arm…?"

Instantly, Zuko dropped his hands to his lap, his eyes wide and dilated—golden in their own confusion. He'd never meant to get so angry; after all, it wasn't intentional, but even then, when he'd been hurting her, she didn't seem to get angry. Evidently, when he did prove how his temper functioned, she softened up a bit. That didn't happen very often, so he tried to slow his pulse with a few, relaxing inhales.

"I'm sorry." His apology was as quiet as he felt small. How could he have gotten so impatient with her when she was wounded like that?

Toph huffed in response. "You should be!" Even while she'd been the first to calm down, that didn't make her reaction to the situation any less bitter. She was righteous, of course, but at the same time, she didn't take any joy in fighting with Zuko constantly.

He went on to fix her bandages much more carefully, lifting her arm with cautious hands and following through with a few turns before he gave the scar a quick look. It had been rather quiet for a few moments, and it wasn't before she felt his lips on her wound that she had gotten the urge to apologize, but before then, she gasped.

"W-what are you doing?" Not having understood what he'd meant by the gesture, she lifted one hand to cover her shoulder.

Zuko's cheeks flushed pink; it wasn't often that he was questioned for such an action. The only other romance he'd ever known had been dry, incredibly monotone, but at the same time, there was still an appreciation for the sweeter things that he'd known how to do. After all, it had been a decent attempt to make up for the mistake that he'd caused her pain with. Still, Toph was too stubborn to accept that much.

"I don't know!" Zuko gulped. "What do you think I'm doing?" In his confusion, Toph's lips parted, eyebrows both pulled in towards the middle, proving her confused point.

"How should I know? That's why I asked!" Her tone had completely gone from irritated to flustered, and he was glad to know that she was more sincerely confused than she was angry with him. However, despite the relief, Zuko still got back to his feet once he'd finished up with the bandages.

"Then don't ask such stupid questions!"

Toph had made him pause right beneath the doorway, calling his _name._ It wasn't until situations like these struck the both of them that she used his real name. Zuko—rather than one of her many nicknames, and it made him shiver. It was just so different, and overwhelming, that he'd came to a complete halt.

His voice was a little softer. "What?"

It took her a moment, but after she'd swallowed and decided that it was okay to be grateful, Toph gave a gentle smile. Always stubborn, she'd never been the first to apologize, or feel remorse in an argument, but this time around, he hadn't meant to hurt her, and she knew that the Fire Sages were a touchy subject when it came to him. Likely, it had been her fault.

"Thanks."

The one word that left Toph's mouth made Zuko blink twice in astonishment. Her thankful statement had caused him to scratch at the back of his neck, his hair catching in the gaps between his fingers. A blush spread briefly across his face, but it was well hidden from her. She couldn't say much about the rising heartbeat, though.

"Yeah."

* * *

Some time during the following morning, Katara had opened the door to Toph's room with an urgent look on her face. Toph rubbed her eyes, her hair a mess before she'd worked it into her casual bun.

"Toph! Zuko's Uncle is here, but we can't find Zuko!"

Even with the worrisome sound to Katara's voice, Toph shrugged her shoulders. With her own measly confidence from the past night, she didn't really feel like acting like she was too excited to see him. The truth regarding whether she was, or wasn't didn't matter as much.

"Princess is fine—probably just getting Gramps a present or something!" Settling her feet on the ground, Toph smiled softly. Being woken up earlier than usual had led to her not having any dreams about Azula, and quite frankly, she was extraordinarily glad.

Even Katara noticed a different glow on the tiny earthbender's face, and agreeing with her, Katara bobbed her head. "Yeah, you're right! Come on, he traveled a really long way to come see us!"

Sokka, Suki, and Aang had gone into town for more supplies for their trip, but Katara had stayed behind, and Toph had to wonder why. There was a part of the smaller girl, though, that knew it was because Katara was worried. After all, she was the most motherly of the group, and Toph supposed that a wound that had been bothering her was enough to cause Katara to stress over it.

Whether or not Toph enjoyed having a fuss made over her, it was still pleasant to know that Katara _cared_. Even so, when they'd reached the smaller, evident 'tea room', where Iroh resided, Toph listened for the servant's leave and decided it was probably best if Katara didn't bother sticking around. It might have been rude of her to ask, but Toph couldn't help but to suggest it.

"Maybe you should go."

The door before them opened, and inside, Uncle Iroh sipped at his cup of jasmine tea. It wasn't long before he glanced up at the two of them, only slightly, but it didn't stop his long, expectant drink. It refreshed him, and he sighed in contentment as the females discussed matters quietly beneath the doorway.

In more than one way, Toph's pride rolled off of her in waves. Iroh sensed it immediately.

Katara tilted her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Sugar Queen, don't worry. I'm sure."

Getting Katara to leave didn't seem to be as difficult as Toph had imagined it would've been; however, she guessed it had something to do with how they were in the presence of such a great man. Perhaps it would've been unwise to act immaturely right then and there, and Toph was quickly glad that she hadn't made a scene.

Taking a seat, cross-legged and across from him, Iroh watched her as he took another sip. Her face was tilted towards her lap, and the silence was deafening before he greeted her.

"Hello, old friend." His voice was incredibly soothing—_just_ as Toph had remembered it. There was absolutely no resemblance to the rugged sound of Zuko's voice that Toph often heard in a more negative way. However, this was relaxing, and she was glad that he wasn't quite there yet.

Toph bowed as Iroh set his tea on the tabletop, wishing she could've seen the look on his face. She could sense his weight through his position—his incredible strength and pure power through an unbreakable influence, but she couldn't see his face, or even think of what it could've looked like.

It wasn't very often that Toph felt her blindness was a disadvantage, but this was certainly one of those occasions.

"I'm really glad you're okay!" She exclaimed as soon as she'd sat, resting her palms on her knees and leaning forward. "I bet Ba Sing Se is doing great, now. The others were planning on heading back with you, if that's okay!"

Iroh nodded his head. "That is very much okay. Though, I don't think that is what you wanted to discuss with me." At his words, Toph straightened out, her face hardening before smoothing her expression over in the midst of her ridiculous worries.

"No, I guess it's not. It's…" She tilted her head in the direction of her wounded arm. "About my wound." While his entire aura was calming and serene, Toph wasn't about to deny that she was still horribly afraid that there was nothing that either of them could do.

"I see. You're very tense."

Toph shrugged at his observance. She wished she could've 'seen', too. "Guess I'm a little on the edge. I've been having these _dreams_…"

"Of darkness." Iroh noted, nearly sounding like he'd corrected her statement. She merely shifted her weight to her elbows, resting her cheeks in both of her palms.

"Right. And…Azula's in them, and I'm not really sure—"

Iroh was far more knowing in these situations than Toph could've ever understood completely, but the majority of her comprehended that his wisdom was an immense part of who he was. Regardless of her perturbed anxieties, she was glad that he'd taken the time to even attempt at helping her.

"My nephew had plenty of bad dreams after his battle with his father."

Toph tilted her head. "He told me a little bit about that…and I guess since I lost, it's kind of normal. But they…keep getting worse."

Iroh creased his forehead. "What happens, in these 'dreams'?" His question was vague, and Toph's nose tilted towards her lap once more, and instead of facing him, she was much more humbled.

"They're always the same, but the end is different. First, she killed me with lightning. The one after that, she burned my wound…again." The admittance was incredibly difficult, but it was necessary to share the information with him—_all_ of it, as long as she wanted them to stop happening.

Bowing his head, the eldest member of the White Lotus set his tea down after another drink. Noticing that Toph had already finished her own cup through her anticipation, he poured her another one.

"I don't think that this is something I can help you with, old friend."

Toph's mouth trembled. "What do you mean? Even Zuko said you helped him with his 'transition', why can't I do the same?"

"Zuko's transition involved what he believed was the right thing. You are not troubled by your conscience, but rather, by your pride." His words were incredibly puzzling to the smaller girl, and she cocked a brow, mouth agape in confusion and disbelief.

"My pride?" She leaned back, offended. "How do I battle my pride?"

"You don't—You can't. However, if you go about this in the right way, your destiny will surely look brighter. You have many friends that care about you, and it would be a shame to see you destroyed for the win of a battle."

While he was cryptic, she was at a loss, and the deeper he got into the subject, the more she wanted to get out of there, and start running. However, that was the absolute last thing that she needed to do, and she was completely sure of it. As much as she would've liked to handle things the way that she used to, this was her own problem, and running away from a solution of her own would make her ignorant—it would make her a child all over again.

Her voice was rather shaky with how much she wished she could just leave. It wasn't like she wanted to take back her moment of strength, but at the same time, leaving Azula while she'd damaged her, had nearly ruined Toph's spirit, which had once been unbreakable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She lowered her voice soon afterward, lifting her head to face him in a questionable state of respect, as well as a distinct note of accusation. "Destroyed?"

Iroh frowned, taking another drink of his tea. However, this time around, it didn't soothe his expression one bit. "I cannot assist you beyond this point, as much as it would be my pleasure to. The disrupting of destiny would not look kindly upon either of us."

Even while she knew he was right, Toph wanted to fight back. Why had he come such a long way for absolutely no reason? Did he have a pretty good idea beforehand that she was too far away to even bother with trying to fix at all? He was wise enough to understand that she was damaged, but how much did he know about it? Figuring that much out from the sound of his voice had certainly proved to be a challenge.

"I guess…" She trailed off. "But I don't know what to do!" Toph wanted to fight against destiny, so that way, she didn't lose touch with herself sooner than later. She wanted to go back in time and get rid of anything that stood in her way—to prove herself, and all the more she regretted the right actions that she'd taken, the farther she lost herself to her self-regard.

Her sense of dignity was far too deep in her veins, and she could not escape it, not without one life-concerning battle.

"Surely my nephew will have wisdom for you that I may never comprehend. He _is _the Fire Lord, you know." Iroh's frown faded, leaving his face more relaxed and while Toph couldn't see his expression, even the sound of his voice was hard to detect his mood from. The derivative was much too difficult, and she decided that she would give up until the situation seemed more worth it in her eyes.

"Zuko and me just argue." She countered, turning her face away from him, but he smiled rather wisely.

"Yin and Yang often find conflict in passion."

In response, her cheeks flushed pink, but she disguised it with the heat of her tea, gulping it down before waving her hands in front of her face. "T-that's not passion! Especially not with how badly I want to punch him in the—"

Toph's outburst came to a quick halt when she heard the sound of the air around them changing; she'd literally felt him lift his hand to stop her from going on with whatever it was that she had to say. In his opposite hand, he lifted his teacup to his lips, a relieving drink calming him down and leaving a lingering grin on his relaxed expression.

"You and my nephew are far more alike than I ever could have imagined. He is lucky to have someone as bright as you around."

His comment had thrown her well off of her trail, and Toph couldn't help but smile just a little bit. All the while, Toph had thought that she'd just been a bother to Zuko. After all, he'd certainly made it seem that way, and while they often fought, after Iroh's notions, it seemed that their fates might have been brighter than Toph ever could have imagined.

After all, she would not deny such an incredible man his right of way—his chance to speak his opinion, and his beliefs on the matter. Perhaps, Toph figured, he may have given her an insight that was simply different than the one that she'd been looking for.

"Bright?" The word blurted out from her mouth, leaving her rather shy and unsure of where to go with the rest of her sentence. Those kinds of things often took place whenever she was asked about her condition with Zuko; her feelings on the matter often took turns for the worst. She couldn't help it, she was—even if she didn't very often want to admit it, a _girl._

"Of course," Iroh nodded. "In helping you find yourself, I imagine he, too, will conquer some of his own battles." His words were incredibly reassuring, and Toph smiled wider than she thought possible.

She bowed to him, her expression lighting up. "Thank you, _Uncle_."

At that, Iroh's smile grew as well. "No, dear friend. Thank _you_."

He bowed back, and Toph blinked. Being able to sense motion detection was certainly something that she was thankful for. Regardless of how honored she felt that he'd done such a thing, she got to her feet.

"I should probably find that good ol' nephew of yours. I thought he'd be back here by now."

Iroh arched a brow, decently confused by her reaction. "My nephew greeted me upon my welcoming…he said he had important matters to handle." He paused for a moment before his voice hushed slightly. "I thought you might have already known that much."

"Matters? That he didn't tell me about?" Her question seemed obligatory, but they were incredibly brief. Whatever it was that Zuko wasn't telling her, it was probably something that she had been meant to hear about.

"I'm sure he had good reason."

Toph merely frowned in response, her eyebrows tugging inward. "I doubt that." Turning on her heel, she'd left Iroh with a saddened expression, starting back towards her room. However, upon crossing between one of the hallways, she'd opened a door that led to her own, where an uncomfortably familiar presence stirred, reclining on one of the large, crimson chairs.

* * *

Mai, cold and calculating, rested her arms over the chair, crossing her legs and glancing up to the sight of the blind girl. Toph, however, could not see the other—merely acknowledging the fact that she was there. For all Toph knew, it could have been one of the maids lazing around.

"So, Toph, right?" The limber female asked, devastatingly uninterested with the smaller one.

"Yeah, who's asking?" She snapped briefly, pressing a hand into her hip. The curiosity had already been overwhelmed by irritation—she was already piqued by the fact that Zuko was hiding something from her. Now, some random girl was asking who she was?

Mai paused. "…Why does it even matter?" She sounded unbelievably indifferent to the question, to all of their surroundings, really, and Toph thinned her eyes. How could she have asked Toph who she was, and not respond with an answer of her own? It just seemed redundant—ridiculous, like a complete waste of time.

"Who are you?" Toph spit out, her hands tightly wound fists at her sides. Mai shrugged her shoulders, rolling her eyes and slouching.

"Mai."

The brief name had reminded Toph of one of the females that had fought alongside Azula. "Mai? Mai _who_?"

"It doesn't matter." The girl began, her dark hair falling down her shoulders as she lifted them towards her neck. "Figured you should know that I kissed your boyfriend, before _he_ had to be the one to tell you."

It was almost too nonchalant for Toph to handle. First of all, Zuko wasn't her boyfriend, but if that wasn't true, why did everything inside of her heat up, instantly? The jealousy was overwhelming, but this could've easily just been one of the plots, set up by Zuko's sister, Azula. As far as Toph was concerned, those girls always lied and ruined everything.

"He's not my—you _what?_"

Toph's jealousy rung, likely vibrating through her voice, the tone lifting to one that was incredibly shrill and impossible to ignore. Mai lifted a hand to cover one of her ears rather irritably, not looking too entertained with the situation, or even sounding so, any longer.

"I was saying goodbye. Zuko dumped me a long time ago."

Even while Mai didn't seem bothered by the action, Toph felt as though there was steam pouring from her ears. If Zuko hadn't stopped her, then why was Mai there? Why had this girl even left, if they'd shared a successful kiss?

Oh, spirits, she'd always known it'd been a bad idea to get involved with absolutely anyone—and she hadn't even committed herself to him! She just felt like a complete idiot, and the most that Toph could do was hope that this was some sort of awful joke, and that there was a way around all of this. While that option seemed far away and distant, Toph's eyes hardened.

"You're joking, right? Is this some kind of prank from his sister?" As much as she didn't want to sound like she was hallucinating this—she almost hoped it was another bad dream. She hadn't felt like there had been _too_ many things that were going wrong between the two of them. Sure, she found one too many reasons to complain, and she punched him, but the ball after the coronation had sure made it seemed like he at least had seen something in her that she hadn't even noticed.

"No, it's not a bad prank." The female's voice was monotone. Was she the girl that had made him so upset when he'd come back from the Boiling Rock? "But there's no reason to still be here—I just figured you should know. I'm leaving."

Toph's questions simply weren't about to be answered, as much as she would've liked to have a stronger control over the situation. "Are you _serious_? What happened?"

Would he hide that all behind a mask, and pretend like it wasn't worth it any more? Toph bit her tongue, awaiting Mai's response. However, the girl simply got to her feet, waving a hand flippantly over her shoulder and started toward the door. Toph stomped her foot, much too frustrated to have her simply walk away without any answers.

"You kissed him, and you want to leave like it's nothing!"

Mai only turned slightly. "It _is_ nothing, so stop acting so stupid. I've already made my choice. Make yours, the right one—and leave me alone."

The door slammed shut, and Toph simply stood for a few moments, trying to recollect what exactly had happened. Regardless of the fact that it hadn't been any type of hallucination, Toph took her steps backwards until she felt her back press up against the door.

The only thing that she could find herself asking, when she'd finally reached the comfort of her bed, was simply: _How could she have wasted so much time?_

* * *

"Toph?" Katara's voice startled the small girl who'd been comfortable, curled up into a ball, and when she tilted her head up, she had to wipe the redness away from her eyes. It didn't work very well, though, and when the waterbender approached, Toph sniffled once. "Toph, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sweetness. What's going on?"

Katara sighed, defeated, and the crinkling sound of an envelope caused Toph's ears to twitch.

"A letter came in this afternoon. It's…from your parents."

* * *

**AN: **4,300 words flat! That's a first 00 that I've gotten, I think. Not TOO long, but decently, I think! I definitely got the point across.

Wanted to show some of Iroh, finish up what happened with Mai-will definitely need more clearing up with that in the next chapter.  
Plus, Toph's parents? Whoa. I've got tons planned. Figuring out the rest of this plot with a friend was really fun. It took a lot of thinking through, you have NO idea. But it's all ready, and I've just got to write up the actual chapters! This time around, I literally wrote this one in a few hours with a friend over?

Anyhow, I liked it plenty better than the last, and it was more fun to write. :) Hope I did an alright job with Iroh.  
Phew. Mai's intentions were REALLY hard for me to figure out. It went from Zuko kissing her, to me not wanting Zuko to have been like Mako in LoK, to just.. a bunch of things. But, I just settled on her not really caring-it was the closest I could get to her in canon. I do love Mai, though.  
She just doesn't really give a shit about a guy who moved on after she saved his ass. I wouldn't, either! In any case, I really hope you guys thought that was alright. I tried keeping it as in character as possible.

Toph, on the other hand, is learning a lot of new things about herself, so I'd like you to go easy on me when it came down to her emotions, this chapter! She's been confused enough, as it is, and that evidently rolled off on her shoulders. Anyhow! Hope you guys enjoyed the Dragon of the West. :)  
If things go as planned, I'll get another chapter done as soon as possible. I'm going to a convention this weekend, and tomorrow is my best friend's birthday.

So, busy busy bee! Please leave me nice things. :D They always help!


End file.
